Young Love
by Kiki Hikari
Summary: Ryoma finally discovers his feelings for the shy brunette cheerleader...Only he doesn't know how to tell her or how to act. So Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai have to be involved right? Of course!
1. Crush

**Young Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoma finally discovers his feelings for the shy brunette cheerleader… Only, he doesn't know how to tell her or how to act. So Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai have to be involved, right? Of course!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Crush<p>

Ryoma yawned as he sat through yet another boring English lesson. Honestly, he didn't know why he had to even have this class when he practically knew everything. The freshmen trio sitting around him were looking stressed and flustered with the lesson. Why they did was completely beyond him. He glanced up at the clock; ten minutes until he could escape the classroom and walk onto the tennis court.

To pass the time, he started listing each member of the Seigaku Tennis Club and his likes and dislikes about them.

_Eiji-sempai: Likes: determined, cheerful and optimistic. Dislikes: When he ambushes me and chokes me. Momo-sempai: Likes: ditto, Eiji-sempai. Dislikes: ditto Eiji-sempai._

He went through each member, then, once finished with them, started going through the Seigaku cheer squad.

… _Osakada Tomoka: Likes: … pass. Dislikes: Too loud, talks too much, generally annoying. _

Glancing up at the time, only a couple of minutes remained between him and tennis. The teacher was talking monotonously; even he seemed to want the class to be over. Ryoma wasn't the only person not paying attention.

_Hn… who else…? _Thought Ryoma, staring out of the window and thinking. Suddenly he recalled someone else.

_Ryuzaki, _thought Ryoma, _Likes: not as annoying, kind, hard-working, good cook. Dislikes: … _

Ryoma was a bit surprised as he couldn't find anything he didn't like about the girl. She **did **stutter a lot more than a normal human being but he wouldn't really count that as a dislike. He didn't mind it a whole lot.

_Dislikes, dislikes… _thought Ryoma, frowning impatiently. Everyone had to have one dislike for everyone, right? Everyone on his list had at least one from him, whether it was being too serious, annoying, choking him practically, snooping around him for data…

But Ryuzaki had nothing.

_She's too… quiet? _Thought Ryoma. Then he immediately took that back. Actually he preferred silence. Ryuzaki didn't ask him any irrelevant questions and didn't pry him for details or continually blabbered in his face. It was actually rather nice being around her, until someone interrupted them somehow.

Suddenly, the bell rang loudly, nearly making Ryoma yelp in surprise. Luckily, he kept it in. Now no one would ask any questions. He quickly packed up his books and walked to the tennis courts. Finally, the whole reason he even came to school was here. Apart from the Ponta vending machine of course.

As he entered the room to get changed into the Seigaku uniform, he got changed and was about to go out when a loud voice stopped him.

"Ne, ne, Sakuno!" it said loudly. Obviously Tomoka. Ryoma automatically pressed his back against the wall between the window and door so he wouldn't be seen by his apparent Fan Club President. He just didn't need Tomoka's fawning today. Ryoma decided he'd wait until the girl went away before coming out.

"Tomo-chan!" greeted a soft, cheerful voice. _Ryuzaki, definitely, _decided Ryoma. He couldn't figure out what the coach's granddaughter saw in her loud friend but who knows. Maybe they were seeing a different person.

"Hurry, Sakuno!" said Tomoka impatiently, "We have to get to the courts now to see Ryoma-sama play!"

_Tch, _thought Ryoma, _is that the whole reason she comes?_

"Y-Yeah," came the reply of Sakuno.

Ryoma heard their footsteps coming back in his direction towards the courts. Their voices were clearer too. Well, Sakuno's anyway; Tomoka's could be heard a mile away.

"Ne, Sakuno, I've wanted to ask for a while…" said Tomoka casually as they walked past, "What do you like about Ryoma-sama?"

Ryoma made a surprised sound at the random question but pressed his ear against the wall harder as he listened for Sakuno's answer. Oddly, he found himself curious as well. What _did _the brunette like about him? As far as he could tell, they hadn't had many encounters or built much of a close friendship.

"Well, I…" said Sakuno. Just then, the door opened and someone entered the room, "Eh? Echizen!" said a voice.

Ryoma stayed put, listening.

"Oi, Echizen!" repeated the voice. He could imagine his sempai glaring at him, "Is that any way to treat your sempai? What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"Shh…" said Ryoma, trying to listen again. But the only thing he could hear now was Sakuno, "I guess that's what I like about Ryoma-kun."

"Tch," said Ryoma, missed the opportunity. He turned and glared at his sempai, "Momo-sempai!"

"Nani?" said the second year, looking confused, "What were you doing, anyway?" He seemed to think for a second, "… Were you… eavesdropping on someone?" Momo seemed incredibly excited by the idea, "Hey, who was it? What did you hear? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened!" said Ryoma, walking around his sempai and going out the door. He could feel Momo staring at him curiously as he left, "What is his problem?" Ryoma ignored him. Instead he thought about Sakuno. What was it she liked about him? Wait, why did he even care? She was just a classmate. Like he would care what she happened to think of him. As he entered the courts, Momo following shortly after, Tezuka yelled, "All right! Everyone, gather around!"

Everyone obediently listened and stood in front of the captain.

"We'll be holding practice matches today," declared Tezuka, "The regulars shall play matches with whoever they want." He spoke to the non-regulars now, "First years and non-regulars are free to watch. However, when the matches are done, either play matches with each other, run laps or practice your basic tennis skills."

"Hai," said everyone.

"Oi, Echizen!" called Momo, walking to his side, "Let's pair up and play a match."

"Sure," said Ryoma, not being one to refuse playing tennis.

"Oh, and if I win, you have to tell me what you were doing back there!" said Momo, obviously feeling confident.

"Fine," said Ryoma. He was quite confident himself and didn't have any worries. They walked quickly to claim a court. They had a court on the end, right next to the fence. Ryoma looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Tomoka eagerly standing there of course, already holding a large 'Ryoma-sama' flag and cheering loudly. Ryoma sighed. Then he noticed Sakuno standing next to her loud friend. She simply smiled and watched like a normal person would, not cheering for anyone in particular.

Ryoma smiled slightly, causing Tomoka to scream a loud fan girl scream and looked as if she'd died and gone to heaven. Sakuno smiled awkwardly at her friend, "Not so loud, Tomo-chan…"

"Come on, Sakuno, you cheer too!" said Tomoka, grabbing Sakuno's wrist and lifting her arm to the air, "YAY! RYOMA-SAMA!"

_Poor girl, _thought Ryoma, looking at the blushing Sakuno. He decided to speak up for her, "You don't have to cheer if you don't want to."

Sakuno immediately started up the stammering, "A-Ah… no… I want to…"

Ryoma realised after a second that she misinterpreted what he actually meant, "I mean, I'd still know you'd be cheering for me even if you didn't say anything."

"A-ah…" said Sakuno, her blush deepening on her face, "Okay."

_She looks… adorable… _thought Ryoma, looking at her with her wide eyes, pink-flushed skin and dark hair framing her delicate-looking face. He didn't even realise he was staring at her until Sakuno started stammering uncomfortably, "A-Ano… Ryoma-kun…?"

"OI, Echizen!" shouted Momo, "Are you serving the ball or not?"

"Yeah," said Ryoma, bouncing the tennis ball a couple of times on the ground before holding it. He threw it up and, about to hit it, the issue of what Sakuno liked about him and her delicate, angel-like face popped into his head. He swung the racket, hitting air.

The ball dropped and bounced a couple of times next to him.

"F-Fault…?" said the non-regular, refereeing the match.

"FAULT?" yelled Momo, wide-eyed, looking at him, "Since when did you get FAULTS?"

"ECHIZEN GOT A FAULT?" everyone shouted from across the courts. Everyone suddenly started running towards their court.

"Are you OK?" shouted Oishi, crouching in front of Ryoma, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," said Ryoma, "I'm OK, don't worry about it."

"What is the world coming to?" cried Taka.

"This is unnatural," stated Inui, suddenly producing some Inui Juice from out of nowhere, "Are you taking care of your body properly? Have some nutritious Inui Juice."

"No way!" yelled Ryoma, "I'm fine anyway! There's no problem!"

"Is everything at home OK?" asked Eiji.

"Did something happen to your cat?" shouted Kaidoh.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Everyone knows he cares for his cat the most," said Kaidoh, "Remember when he lost him here?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Syusuke, "Is everything really OK, Echizen?"

"Yes," said Ryoma as everyone stared at him, "Why is everyone obsessing over one fault? I'm not perfect or anything…"

"Everyone, back to practice!" ordered Tezuka, the only one who hadn't come running.

"H-Hai!" everyone said, obeying his words.

_Tch… really… _thought Ryoma as he bounced the ball again. As he did, he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. The freshmen trio had come running, hearing the commotion. They stood beside Sakuno and Tomoka, asking questions which Ryoma could clearly hear.

"What happened?" asked Katsuo.

"Well… Ryoma-sama made a fault," explained Tomoka.

"A FAULT? ECHIZEN?" yelled Horio.

"Impossible!" cried Kachiro.

Ryoma grumbled in his head. These people were making too big of a fuss over one single fault he made.

"Echizen, how could you?" shouted Horio, "This is terrible for the first-years!"

"Like you're one to talk!" shouted Tomoka, growing violent and waving her flag back and forth in anger, "What have you ever done, huh? Nothing, that's what! And let me tell you…"

"A-Ano… Tomo-chan…" said Sakuno, stepping back to avoid being hit by the flag and tripped as she nearly stepped into the freshmen, "Ah!"

"!" Ryoma's eyes widened and a surprised sound came from him much to his surprise. He was about to call out her name when Horio caught her in his arms, "Ow!"

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Sakuno immediately said. Tomoka, Katsuo and Kachiro all stopped and looked at them.

"Are you OK?" asked Horio. He was still holding her, Ryoma noticed and his eyes narrowed and he felt rather pissed off. Unknowingly, a light shone around him.

"T-That's—" said Katsuo, one of the many staring at the glow.

"Muga no Kyochi!" cried the freshmen trio all at once.

"O-Oi, Echizen!" complained Momo, "It's just a practice match for crying out loud! You must be really defensive on what happened back then!"

"I doubt he can hear you," observed Syusuke from the court beside them.

Ryoma clutched the ball tightly in his hand. Syusuke's eyes opened, "That serve…"

"Knuckle Serve," said Momo, taking a position to brace himself, _this guy, really… _

Ryoma threw the ball into the air and hit it. It spun on the court and Momo braced himself to dodge it when it came to his face. But surprisingly, it didn't. Instead in bounced to the side and hit the fence exactly where Horio was standing so it nearly hit him in the face if the fence hadn't been there.

"Ah!" yelped Horio in surprise, the others following suit.

"OI, ECHIZEN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" demanded Horio, immediately becoming angry and releasing Sakuno. Ryoma smiled and the Muga no Kyochi disappeared.

"Sorry," said Ryoma, smiling at him, feeling as if he'd just won a mental fight with the classmate.

"You're not sorry at all!" said Horio, a vein popping on his head.

Kachiro and Katsuo twitched, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. Ryoma looked evilly happy and sounded exactly like Kirihara.

"Is it possible for the Muga no Kyochi user to actually become the person?" asked Kachiro.

"N-No…" said Tomoka, though she seemed unsure.

"F-Fifteen love!" called the referee.

Ryoma turned back to the match but he noticed Sakuno out of the corner of his eye again. Opposite to his attitude right now, she looked rather sad or scared, "Ryoma-kun…"

_After practice…_

Momo was pissed at the entrance to Seishun Gakuen. In the end, he had narrowly lost and he didn't get to find out what had happened in the change rooms. Plus he had to run ten laps for losing. He had a good stamina but still…

"Momo!" called a voice. Momo looked up, "Fuji-sempai!"

"What are you doing?" asked Syusuke, smiling as always.

"Waiting for Echizen. We normally walk to the burger joint and then go home."

"I see," said Syusuke, "Well, I was curious today… How did Echizen activate the Muga no Kyochi? Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"Normally, users only activate Muga no Kyochi when they are pushed past their limit," explained the prodigy, "As far as I knew, you two hadn't even started to play yet and he activated it."

"Well…" said Momo, thinking, "I don't know…"

"Was he angered past his limit mentally somehow?" asked Syusuke, "I suppose to activate Muga, it doesn't necessarily have to be physically in which you are pushed past your limit."

"Well, I made a deal with him but it's not like him to over-react enough to be that angry…" said Momo, scratching his head.

"I see," said Syusuke, "Well, perhaps I'm the one over-reacting. Anyway, I have to go home. See you tomorrow, Momo."

"Yeah! See ya!" said Momo, smiling. Just then, Ryoma came up next to him, "Let's go, Momo-sempai."

"Yeah," said Momo, going on his bike. But then, Ryoma started heading in the opposite direction, "Eh? Echizen! Aren't we heading to the burger place?"

"I'm heading home today," said Ryoma, "I have some stuff to ask Dad."

"O…K…?" said Momo. He was confused but shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't his business to prod into, "See ya then."

"Bye," said Ryoma before walking off. As he neared his house, Ryoma wondered. He'd never activated Muga solely for hitting someone in particular. Or nearly hit them, anyway. He wasn't an idiot and could figure out he had probably felt jealousy. Over Sakuno. For some reason.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," said Ryoma as he entered the house.<p>

"Welcome home," called Nanako from the kitchen. From the sounds of it, she was probably washing dishes. He went into the kitchen and found his father, Nanjiro sitting there. A rare thing, for him, anyway. Usually he'd lie outside reading his porn magazines.

"Hey, Oyaji," said Ryoma, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"What is it?" asked Nanjiro, reading a porn magazine, hidden under a newspaper to trick Nanako. Really, Nanjiro didn't care too much about what his son had to say at this point.

"When would you feel jealousy?" asked Ryoma.

"Huh?" said Nanjiro, looking at his son confusedly, but still didn't think too much of it, "I don't know, something you'd feel when someone's doing something you want to do or something like that. What? You are competing with a guy for a girl or something?" Nanjiro added on the last part sarcastically. It'd be the day if his son ever took even a little interest in girls like he had.

"Maybe Ryoma has a crush!" laughed Nanako, also being sarcastic. She and Nanjiro both laughed at that.

"What's a crush?" asked Ryoma.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Nanjiro, "You've got a lot to learn, my boy!"

Ryoma glared at him, waiting for the answer.

"When you love someone with romantic feeling," said Nanjiro, enunciating each syllable as if Ryoma were mentally handicapped, "Why are you asking this, anyway? Do you have a crush? That'd be the day! HA HA HA!" he laughed loudly and Nanako joined in.

"So what if I did?" asked Ryoma.

"Eh?" said both family members. Nanako dropped a dish on the ground and Nanjiro dropped his newspaper/porn magazine.

"AH! Uncle, you're reading porn magazines again!" scolded Nanako, pointing at said item on the ground, "I thought I told you last time! I'll definitely tell Auntie this time!"

"Ah… please forgive me!" yelled Nanjiro, staring at his son instead, "And YOU have a crush? Who is it, anyway?"

"I'm not telling you." Ryoma got up and left the room quickly, letting Nanjiro deal with the wrath of Nanako. He reached his room and saw Karupin had fallen asleep on his bed. He lied on it next to the cat and stroked his head gently as not to wake him, "I developed a crush today, Karupin."

_On Ryuzaki Sakuno. _


	2. Embarrassment

Chapter Two: Embarrassment

Sakuno woke up and sat up, glancing at her clock. It was still early, about a quarter to seven. She rubbed her eyes and lifted a chink of her curtain up to glance at the weather. It was sunny today, perfect weather. She smiled, already in a good mood to start off the day. Then she remembered the happenings of yesterday.

"_Sorry," smirked Ryoma, seeming pleased with himself at having nearly hit Horio in the face._

_Why did he act like that? _Thought Sakuno sadly. It wasn't like Ryoma to suddenly act like that towards the freshmen. For people who were being jerks, she supposed he at least had a reason but the freshmen? She was completely confused by his behaviour.

_I probably won't be able to ask him about it… _thought Sakuno, fully aware of how hard it was to understand her when she was stammering which she always did around the green haired boy. Plus, she might not even be able to talk to him anyway because of the fangirls constantly around him. And those girls could be violent.

_I'll just have to figure it out myself, _Sakuno decided, finding no other option. She stood up and started getting ready for school, brushing her teeth, pulling her uniform on and doing her hair. She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. Her grandmother's bike was gone so she had already left.

Sakuno got to work, preparing some breakfast, a bento lunch and also her school supplies, putting them all into her bag. As she finished her bento, she realised she still had a lot of ingredients left and they were going to become bad soon.

"Everything's nearly going to become bad," murmured Sakuno, looking are various foods and frowning, "What a waste…"

She sighed and started preparing another bento, "I'll just give it to someone if they want it today or just eat more. I'll pick up more food after school today."

Then she set out. Usually she walked with Tomoka, but today her friend had set off on a holiday with her family.

"I hope Tomo-chan's having fun," smiled Sakuno as she walked towards the school. As she entered the gates, the bell rang loudly.

_Perfect timing~ _thought Sakuno happily, walking towards her class. It was a shame she didn't have any classes with Ryoma but all the same, she had friends in each class so it was all right.

As she walked through the corridor, the shortest route to her classroom, she spotted a familiar green-head walking towards her.

_R-R-R-Ryoma-kun? _Thought Sakuno, immediately panicking. She tried to breathe evenly and walk normally towards him without running off in the opposite direction. It seemed to work as she semi-calmly walked past him. But then she heard him.

"Ryuzaki."

_Eh? _Thought Sakuno, stopping for a brief second, not sure whether she'd actually heard him or her imagination was playing tricks on her. _Tricks, _decided Sakuno and continued walking to class.

"Oi, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma, sounding impatient. Sakuno froze and turned around, "A-Ah! Gomenasai, I didn't think you actually called me…"

"Are you coming to practice today?" asked Ryoma out of the blue.

"H-Huh?" stammered Sakuno, completely taken aback before realising she sounded like an idiot, "A-Ano… y-yeah… sure…"

"Good," said Ryoma, the corners of his mouth curved upwards slightly and he turned back around and continued walking.

_W-What just happened? _Thought Sakuno, shaking her head as she entered her classroom and went to her seat. The students all talked and didn't take much notice of her as usual. But Sakuno preferred it that way. She didn't like to attract anyone's attention.

Except that of one certain prince.

_Lunchtime!_

Sakuno walked slowly through the hallways. Although she was on friendly terms with all the students, none of them were exactly friends of hers, more like acquaintances. Now that Tomoka had gone on holidays, she didn't exactly know who to sit with.

_Maybe I'll just sit with Horio and the other freshmen today, _thought Sakuno. They were nice enough to her.

As she entered the room, she quickly looked around for the three freshmen. Finally she spotted them, sitting with a few other people she knew from some of her classes. She started to approach them and Horio looked up, spotting her making her way towards them.

"Oi, Ryuzaki!" called Horio in greeting, waving.

Just as Sakuno was about to lift her hand to wave back, someone took her hand and led her through the students towards somewhere. Sakuno's first reaction was that someone was kidnapping her but she looked up and saw the familiar green hair of the boy she loved.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno, completely baffled. What was the matter with him now and why was he behaving this way?

"You can sit with us today," Ryoma simply said, when they finally reached a table. Sakuno looked up, blushing and saw the faces of the regulars.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" said Momo in greeting once he spotted her.

"A-Ano… hello," said Sakuno, doing a little bow, "S-Sorry for intruding…"

"Is she sitting with us?" asked Oishi. He didn't say it in an angry way, of course, merely curious.

"I invited her," said Ryoma which caused curious stares his way. He looked straight back at them, "Nani?"

"Young love," concluded Momo, smiling, "Such a rare thing, huh?" he said, elbowing the people next to him, Eiji and Inui. Eiji snickered with him while Inui ignored him and wrote down data in his notebook.

"I don't mind her sitting with us," said Tezuka. He dragged over a chair and placed it next to Ryoma's, "Here."

"Oh, Tezuka?" said Syusuke, smiling his innocent, I-know-everything smile, "I never knew you would also encourage Echizen's and Ryuzaki's relationship."

Tezuka's glasses flashed, "Just eat."

"Tezuka secretly likes matchmaking," Inui wrote down in his book.

Hesitantly, Sakuno sat down in the seat Tezuka dragged over for her. Even though she knew these people were nice and even funny and entertaining, she somehow didn't feel completely like she belonged there with them.

She decided she could endure it for one lunchtime. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cute, medium sized bento box which was in the shape of a strawberry.

"Ooh! Kawaii!" cried Eiji, staring at the bento box, his eyes sparkling.

"A-Arigato," smiled Sakuno and opened her box to eat. By then, everyone was staring, some (Momo, Eiji) more obvious than others. The bento contained lots of food cut into cute shapes and in one particular compartment, had small rice balls made to look like tennis balls.

"Amazing, baby!" shouted Taka, holding his racket.

"Thank you, Kawamura-sempai," smiled Sakuno.

"But really! Look at how well-made they are!" said Momo, looking at one of the tennis ball rice balls.

"Geez! Let the girl eat," said Kaidoh, kicking Momo's chair.

"I was complimenting her! What is your problem?" said Momo, "You want to fight?"

"I-It's OK," Sakuno spoke up unexpectedly. Everyone looked at her, surprised. Even Kaidoh and Momo stared at her, their hands gripping each other's jackets.

"Please don't fight," said Sakuno quietly, uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"… Fine," said Momo and Kaidoh simultaneously, letting go of each other, unable to say no to her.

"Sugei…" said Oishi. Even he had to practically pry them away from each other. And yet, three little words from her was more than enough, _must run in the family._

"Arigato," smiled Sakuno and began eating quietly. Before she placed it in her mouth though, something interrupted her.

A stomach growl.

"Made Made Dane," said Ryoma.

"It's you, O-Chibi!" said Eiji.

"You can't blame other people, you can't!" said Momo.

"Don't you have anything to eat, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno.

"Dad ambushed me today and demanded the answer of something. So I ran out of the house without taking any money or food. I didn't have breakfast either."

"That sucks," said Momo sympathetically, "I would have given you some lunch but…" he showed his empty bento box, "I kind of ate it all already and I'm broke."

"I could go to my family's sushi place…" suggested Taka.

"You know we can't leave school," said Tezuka, "Does anyone have any money at all?"

During this, Sakuno opened her bag and fetched out the spare bento lunch, holding it out for Ryoma, "Here."

Ryoma blinked and looked at Tezuka.

"Were you going to eat that, Ryuzaki?" asked Tezuka.

"No, it was just a spare," replied Sakuno.

Listening to her honesty, Tezuka shrugged and nodded towards Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled at Sakuno causing her to blush, "P-Please eat it…"

"Ah… Getting to eat Ryuzaki-chan's bento," said Eiji, pouting, "You better savour every bite, O-Chibi!"

"I-I will…" said Ryoma, seeming surprised at his sempai's sudden personality and want to eat his bento. But it looked delicious. Tennis ball rice balls, octopus, fried prawns…

"Arigato, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma.

"I-It's OK," she replied, "I hope you like it." Inside her head was one annoying little voice, screaming at her, _WHAT IF HE DOESN'T?_

Having finished her bento, she fiddled with one of her braids, hoping it seemed like an absent-minded thing when she was actually panicking like crazy and he hadn't even taken a bite yet. When she dared look up, she saw the tennis prodigy, Syusuke smiling at her with his eyes open as if to say, _you won't fool me _but then he smiled more kindly, _don't worry~_

Sakuno smiled back, feeling somewhat calmer. As Ryoma swallowed his first bite, he smiled and continued eating a bit faster.

Sakuno finally began to feel better, seeing he was enjoying her bento… Or he was just eating it to be nice. With that thought, Sakuno began worrying again. She didn't want him to eat something he didn't like. It made sense because he hadn't liked her bento last time, causing her to take it and run away, crying.

Everyone, having noticed Sakuno practically hysterical with worry, all cleared their throats and looked at Ryoma meaningfully.

"Nani?" said Ryoma, realising everyone was staring at him.

"**Compliments to the chef**," said Inui in English. Sakuno looked at him confusedly, having no idea what he just said.

"Oh," said Ryoma, looking at Sakuno out of the corner of his eye, "Not bad, Ryuzaki."

"Hontou?" said Sakuno, delighted. She loved cooking but she loved it even more when someone enjoyed eating what she made.

Ryoma seemed surprised for a second but then smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah."

"You ate every single little thing in that box and all you have to say is 'not bad'?" said Eiji, "What does it take for you to say something's 'good' if not Ryuzaki-chan's bento?"

"Don't spoil the moment," ordered Tezuka unexpectedly who sat on the other side of Eiji. His glasses flashed and he seemed quite pleased, even interested in the scene between the two freshmen.

Inui crossed out his previous statement and wrote another one underneath it, "Tezuka secretly _really _likes matchmaking."

_As the day went by…_

The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of last class. The usual stampede ran out the door and Sakuno followed them, but walking towards the tennis courts. Usually when practice ended, Sakuno and her grandmother went home and made dinner together, except when her grandmother had to stay late. Then usually Sakuno would be told beforehand and she would go home by herself and prepare something to eat.

As she passed the cafeteria doors, though, she immediately remembered something, _oh yeah, I promised to help the staff ladies today. _Quickly changing direction, she ran into the cafeteria and went into the kitchen, "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's OK, Sakuno-chan," smiled one of the staff members, "We really appreciate your help around here. There aren't too many things we can't manage today so you won't have to do much. Could you help me wipe some tables, please, though?"

"Sure," smiled Sakuno, taking a damp cloth and going out. By the time she'd finished, she was already fifteen minutes late going to practice. When she'd told Ryoma she'd be there too…

"OK, this is the last thing you have to do," smiled the staff member, Arielle, "Take these drinks and put them in the fridge, 'kay? Then you can go."

"H-Hai!" said Sakuno, taking the box of drinks and carrying it over to the fridge. Opening the box, she quickly put the cans of fizzy drinks and bottles of juice into the fridge. As she stuffed the fridge full, a few spares were left. One in particular caught her eye.

"Ano… Arielle-san, can I borrow this?" asked Sakuno, holding up said item.

"Oh, were there spares?" said the staff member. She dried some utensils she was washing, "Sure, Sakuno-chan. Help yourself, it's the least we can do for your help."

"Thank you!" called Sakuno as she ran out and grabbed her bag, "I'm leaving now!"

Finally arriving at the tennis courts, she panted and looked at the item she took from the kitchen, "I hope I didn't shake it up too much…"

Walking to the tennis courts, she saw the freshmen trio standing outside the fence. Horio looked as if he were yelling something and Katsuo and Kachiro were trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakuno as she approached them.

"Echizen's acting really weird and distracted," said Horio, "He keeps looking around for something which isn't good since he's versing Fuji-sempai. It's frustrating to watch!"

"Looking for something?" said Sakuno, completely oblivious.

"Or someone if it's like that for Echizen," laughed Horio, "Anyway, where'd you go today at lunch? Suddenly you were there, then you were gone!"

"A-Ano… that's…" said Sakuno, blushing.

"Game, Echizen! Two games to three!" the referee suddenly called.

"Eh? Echizen's focussed again?" said Horio, scratching his head in confusion, looking to his friends for support, "What just happened?"

"I don't know. He just suddenly focussed again," said Katsuo, looking just as confused. Ryoma was playing normally again, not looking around for something or someone anymore.

"It's good that you're focussed again," said Syusuke, hitting the ball, "But, it's too late for any comebacks." The ball quickly bounced in and hit for the second bounce.

"Game and match, Fuji! Six games to three!" called the referee.

"Huh," said Horio, "So now we all know Fuji-sempai can beat Echizen."

"Wrong," said Inui, suddenly behind them, "Echizen was distracted for half of the game and since this is only a practice game, both of them did not actually go to their full potentials."

"Yes, I agree," said Tezuka, also suddenly there.

"Fshuuu..." said Kaidoh, also suddenly there.

"Where is everyone popping out from?" shouted Horio, "Right, Ryuzaki— Eh?"

Empty space replaced where Sakuno was.

Sakuno made her way to the courts. All the practice matches were finished now and only the second years were practising their swings. As long as she didn't disturb them, it shouldn't be a problem for her to enter the courts despite not being a member.

Ryoma was just exiting the courts, Syusuke at his side. When he caught sight of her though, Syusuke smiled knowingly and said, "Well, see you, Echizen." Then he walked off.

Ryoma blinked once but then shrugged and continued walking.

"Hey," he greeted when he came within earshot.

"H-Hello," replied Sakuno. Then before she could decide to turn tail and dash off, she thrust the item she borrowed forward, "Y-You must be thirsty…"

Ryoma's eyes widened as he saw the Ponta she was holding, but then smiled slightly and took the can, "Thanks."

Sakuno blushed and looked away, smiling. _He liked it~ _Then she remembered him not being completely focussed on the game like he usually was.

"W-Was something wrong?" asked Sakuno.

"Eh?" said Ryoma, looking up.

"You w-weren't really focussed on the match…" said Sakuno.

Ryoma shrugged casually, "Just looking around for someone."

"S-Someone?" said Sakuno.

"Yeah. Someone who said she'd be here," said Ryoma, smiling cockily as he went to open his drink.

"I-I was a bit busy—" said Sakuno.

Then a sudden surprised sound and splashing sound caught her attention. She looked up and saw Ryoma drenched in Ponta. Her hands automatically cupped together around her mouth, like she always did when she was horrified or surprised or in this case, both, _I had shaken it up too much…_

Ryoma was still standing there in shock as she turned away and ran off crying in embarrassment, looking over her shoulder once, "Gomenasai!" Then she had run away from view. Despite being in a skirt, she could run pretty fast when she wanted to.

And all she wanted was to get away from the scene and him.

* * *

><p>"O-Chibi! How could you do that?" demanded Eiji as he approached Ryoma, "You made her cry!"<p>

"It was hilarious…" snickered Momo, "I mean when Echizen got hit by fizzy drink!" he defended himself when everyone gave him dirty looks, "Not when she was crying…"

"Poor Ryuzaki-san," said Taka.

"Yeah, hope she's OK," added Oishi.

"Hopefully she's not too hurt," said Syusuke.

"…" Kaidoh didn't say anything but it was obvious he cared.

"100% she's embarrassed and humiliated right now," said Inui.

"Echizen, 10 laps!" yelled Tezuka.

"I didn't even do anything!" said Ryoma.

"Exactly!" said Momo, "You could have laughed or something like a normal person to let her know it was OK! She's probably by herself somewhere, completely humiliated…"

"…" said Ryoma, looking away and hiding under his cap. He did feel terrible after he saw her crying like that.

"OK, we're calling an emergency meeting," said Oishi, "Obviously, this is not going to go anywhere without any help. Tezuka, can Echizen do his laps afterwards?"

Tezuka nodded, "Someone get Echizen and follow me."

Taka obediently grabbed Ryoma under the armpits and lifted him up, "Someone help me grab his legs."

"OK," said Momo, grabbing his legs. Then they both walked towards the change rooms, carrying a complaining Ryoma, the other regulars walking behind them, for an emergency meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>And… there's the second chapter! What's going to happen in the emergency meeting? XD<strong>

**I wanted to move things along quickly so I could have more chapters to fill with everyone helping Ryoma with his love life! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated to tell me what you think so far~**

**Sorry if characters are a bit OOC~**


	3. Rikkaidai and Hyotei

Chapter Three: Rikkaidai and Hyotei

"Come on! Let go!" complained Ryoma as the Seigaku regulars dragged him into the change room. _This is ridiculous… _he thought, _and aren't I supposed to be running laps?_

"Kaidoh, lock the door and windows," said Inui.

"Hai," said Kaidoh obediently and Ryoma heard the clicks of the window and door locks. Finally Taka and Momo dropped him down into a chair.

_Ite… _thought Ryoma for a second but then focussed on demanding questions before they could start asking themselves.

"Why do I have to come in here?" he demanded, frowning.

"Well, that's obvious," answered Momo, "You obviously know nothing about what you've just set foot into! So obviously, you'll need someone to guide you along!"

Ryoma flinched, for once not having a clever remark to say back. It was true he didn't know anything about relationships and love but he highly doubted anyone here knew anything about it either. Well, except Syusuke and Eiji who had older sisters and probably knew a thing or two but no one else knew anything, most probably.

"But none of you can possibly know much more than I know!" replied Ryoma after a few seconds thinking.

"Actually, we know quite a bit," nodded Inui, getting out his notebook and randomly flicking through, "I do collect data about what a woman likes after all as well."

_Stalker, _thought Ryoma and looking around the room, he could tell everyone felt the same but no one said it aloud obviously. He opened his mouth to break the awkward silence, "Fine. You all can help me but don't tell anyone else! Enough people know about it as it is!"

"Sure," said Inui, a phone to his ear, "Hello? Yanagi, are you there?"

"Inui-sempai!" shouted Ryoma, knowing full well how disrespectful he was acting, but he didn't care at the moment, "Get off the phone! You just promised!"

"I never made a promise," said Inui, covering the phone for a second before placing it to his ear again, "Yanagi? Oh good… Yeah, I've been well… It seems our freshman— Yeah, the stubborn one with the cap, he's developed a crush, it seems."

"Inui! Is that really necessary?" cried Oishi, "Privacy! Privacy!"

"Let him be," said Tezuka sternly, completely serious.

"You're like a whole different person when it comes to matchmaking, Captain…" said Taka, sweat-dropping.

"CAPTAIN TEZUKA!" complained Ryoma.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… in Rikkaidai…<em>

"Yanagi! What are you doing in the middle of practice?" yelled Sanada, glaring at the genius, "Off the phone, NOW!"

"It seems Echizen, remember that little short kid who beat you?" said Renji. Sanada frowned in annoyance and seemed truly scary at him having brought up the memory again. But Renji was used to the Emperor's death glares so he was fine, "It seems he has developed a crush on a girl."

"Seriously?" said Marui Bunta, running over and leaning in to hear the conversation.

"Nani, nani?" said Kirihara Akaya, running over to his sempai-tachis.

"May I ask what is going on?" inquired Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Puri," said Niou Masaharu.

"Marui! Don't just suddenly run off from our doubles match!" scolded Jackal Kuwahara, "Eh? What's everyone here for?"

"EVERYONE!" exploded Sanada, "We DO NOT care about other school's gossip! Focus on your training! Tarundoru!"

"I'm quite interested in what Seigaku has discovered," said Yukimura Seiichi pleasantly, giving Sanada one of his don't-say-no-to-me-or-I'll-kill-you smiles. It may have been seen as innocent to anyone else but Sanada felt shivers up and down his spine.

"F-Fine…" surrendered Sanada with Yukimura on the opposing side. Yukimura smiled 'pleasantly' again and then spoke to Renji, "Put the phone on loudspeaker and follow me."

After getting out of earshot from the other members of the club (well, they did have some respect for other's privacy after all), Renji clicked on the loudspeaker button and hoped he hadn't missed much. The other regulars crowded around eagerly. Even Sanada's stoic expression shifted a bit as he became interested too. Or it could have been just because of Yukimura.

"Yanagi, are you still there?" Inui asked before hissing, "Someone hold down Echizen! Yanagi?"

"I'm here," replied Renji.

"Sounds like you have your hands full over there," said Yukimura pleasantly.

"Yukimura-san?" said Inui, "Yeah, I suppose so." Then in a muffled voice, "Hold him down! Great job, Momo!"

"So even Echizen can get violent when he feels like it," said Hiroshi.

"Inui-sempai!" a voice shouted.

"This is interesting!" said Bunta, blowing a green bubblegum bubble.

"Eiji! Catch!" shouted Inui.

"Got it!" said a cheerful voice, obviously the acrobatic player, "Hello? Rikkaidai, is it?"

"Yeah," said Niou, "You sound like you need some help over there. We can come over, if you want."

"Ridiculous!" shouted Sanada, "I absolutely forbid this!"

"I'll let Atobe know," said Yukimura, his phone to his ear.

"Yukimura…" said Sanada, immediately surrendering to the Captain.

"Hello? Atobe?" said Yukimura.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… At Hyotei… <em>

"Put some muscle into those swings!" barked Atobe at the people practicing their swings, "These people will never be able to make the team if they can't even swing right, right, Kabaji?"

"Usu," replied Kabaji.

_Ring~ Ring~_

"What?" said Atobe, not even glancing at who was calling him. He was frustrated with the people attempting to make the team and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Except Kabaji of course, who stayed quiet most of the time so it was a nice relief from _some _members of the team.

"My, my… it seems someone is quite grumpy," remarked a voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" said Atobe, but checking the phone screen and speaking back into it before the caller could answer, "Yukimura? What is it? This had better be important."

"Grumpy, grumpy…" said Yukimura in a 'tsk'-ing voice. Atobe frowned, wondering whether the Rikkaidai regular was being frustrating on purpose.

"Would you hurry up and tell me why you called me before I hang up?" snapped Atobe, "As a captain yourself, you must know I have better things to do with my time."

"I suppose," conceded Yukimura pleasantly, "I just thought you'd be interested to know Inui told us a particularly interesting piece of information."

"The point?" pressed Atobe.

"Atobe, who're you talking with?" asked Jirou Akutagawa, awake on a rare occasion. He grabbed the phone and flipped it around to see, "Yukimura Seiichi?"

"Oi, Jirou!" said Atobe.

"What's going on?" said Shishido as the whole team came up to Atobe.

"Jirou! Let go!" ordered Atobe, accidentally hitting the loudspeaker button in an attempt to shove off Jirou's hand.

"…Echizen from Seigaku developed a crush," said Yukimura on loudspeaker.

"EH?" everyone un-stoic enough to say, shouted.

"Impossible!" said Atobe, "Who is it? One who's obsessed with tennis and is just as stuck-up and arrogant as him, no doubt!"

"Actually, I don't know who it is," admitted Yukimura, "Although we're on the other line with Seigaku right now. I'll ask Yanagi to ask them."

"Seriously, Echizen got a crush?" laughed Gakuto, "Wonder what kind of girl would make him swoon?"

"Ha ha ha! Echizen swooning! That's a good one!" Shishido laughed hysterically.

"Shishido-sempai!" said Ootori.

"You two are beyond help," sighed Yuushi.

"You have to admit the chances of Echizen falling in love with anyone is really, really low," said Hiyoshi.

"Well, that's true," said Yuushi. Ootori considered this and nodded.

"I'm back!" came Yukimura's pleasant voice, "It seems Echizen has fallen in love with a girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno. Quite a nice name, I must say. She seems to quite like playing tennis, except she's not the best out there and she's often cheering for Seigaku at the tournaments. I think I've seen her before. The quiet one with the loud friend and long hair, I think."

"Oh, yeah, that girl!" said Ootori, "I remember her! She was quite cute."

"Come on, Choutarou! That's lame! You just remember her now and fall in love with her?" said Shishido.

"If I remember correctly, you were looking over at the Seigaku side quite a bit when we played tennis with them, Shishido-san," said Jirou merrily.

"That was to scope out the opponents!" Shishido defended himself.

"Sure~" sang Jirou while Shishido chased him around.

"I'LL GET YOU!" he shouted.

"Calm down!" Atobe barked, using his leadership skills, "Let's remember what's important here and that's that Echizen has a crush on some poor girl who probably doesn't deserve a guy like him! I must brush him up so he's appropriate for any woman!"

"Um, Atobe, I think you might be taking this a bit far…" said Yuushi, "Oi, Gakuto, back me up here!"

"I think it's a great idea from Atobe. For once," added Gakuto, "We don't have anything to do anyway and even Atobe's mansion gets boring when you visit it enough times."

"Hey!" said Atobe.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Yukimura from the phone, "It seems obvious the boy's going to have to have some sort of guidance from his sempai-tachis. I say we help him and Ryuzaki Sakuno so they can both be happy. We're heading over there, now? What about you?"

"Fine. We're going over to Seigaku's right now," said Atobe. With that, he hung up. Then he immediately began pressing buttons for a phone call.

Closing the phone lid, Atobe turned to the other regulars, "All right, the limo's coming to pick us up. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Won't the coach be angry?" asked Hiyoshi, "When he discovers we went off without telling him first?"

"I'll take care of the coach. Anyone else?" said Atobe.

"When you're telling Echizen how to get the girl, what are you going to tell him?" asked Yuushi, "I have to make sure whatever you're telling him is reasonable…"

"Well, obviously, he'll have to be charming, confident and handsome like I!" said Atobe dramatically.

"I think _you're _beyond help…" said Yuushi quietly, then a bit louder so he could hear, "I think he's got the confident part down pat and I suppose the 'handsome' bit depends on what this Ryuzaki Sakuno looks for in a male. As for charming…"

_In everyone's minds: _

"_Made Made Dane," said Ryoma on many occasions._

"_HA HA HA HA!" he laughed during his laughing mini-competition with Atobe._

"_**You still have lots more to work on**__," he said in English._

_End of look in everyone's minds._

_IMPOSSIBLE, _everyone thought simultaneously.

"Well… That's why we're helping him, obviously," said Atobe as the limo pulled over and they all went inside, "To Seigaku, driver!"

* * *

><p><em>At Seigaku…<em>

"EIJI-SEMPAI!" shouted Ryoma, trying to snatch Inui's phone from the acrobatic player.

"He, he, he…" laughed Eiji, grinning as he flipped out of the way. But then he landed on a random tennis ball and slipped, "Ah!"

"Eiji!" cried Oishi, lifting up his hand.

"Catch!" called Eiji, tossing over the phone.

"Got it!" said Oishi triumphantly, wrapping his fingers around the phone.

"Get outside, Oishi!" commanded Tezuka, who seemed more excited than necessary.

"Hai!" said Oishi, unlocking the door quickly and running out. He shouted into the phone, "ARE YOU COMING, YET?"

"We're stuck in traffic," said Renji, from the other end, "We also spent ten minutes trying to hail a taxi so… But don't worry, we've nearly arrived. Why?"

"Echizen's getting violent," replied Oishi, "AH!"

A tennis ball sped through the air and knocked the phone out of his hand.

_Echizen and his stupid aim! _Thought Oishi, diving for the phone the same time Ryoma did.

Suddenly, a racquet reached out and caught the phone on its strings, bouncing it up once before a hand caught it.

"Hyotei has arrived," said Atobe dramatically, holding the phone and talking into it, "Rikkaidai hasn't arrived yet, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Atobe and Hyotei have arrived," said Renji to Sanada who was dragged along and sitting in the passenger seat in front next to the driver.<p>

"DAMN IT!" shouted Sanada, startling the driver and nearly making him crash into another car.

"Um, why…?" said Jackal, sitting next to Renji.

"No matter what it is, Rikkaidai must always come out on top!" bellowed Sanada and then shouted at the driver, "Get us to Seigaku quickly and I'll give you a tip! Speed if you have to!"

"I've misjudged you, Sanada…" said Jackal, sweat-dropping.

* * *

><p>"Oh, good! Hyotei!" said Momo in greeting, "I never thought I'd be glad to see you!"<p>

"Well, we had to come straight away when we heard Echizen had a crush," said Yuushi.

"Kabaji, pick up Echizen, we're going in the change room," said Atobe, walking ahead, the rest following suit except Kabaji who obediently picked up a struggling Echizen and carried him off.

"Arigato, Kaba-chan!" grinned Eiji, patting the second-year on the back.

"Usu," said Kabaji.

"LET GO!" shouted Ryoma.

Suddenly, a squealing of tyres sounded in front of the school.

"RIKKAIDAI HAS ARRIVED!" yelled Sanada from the front of the school.

"Is that Sanada-san?" said Ootori, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No…" said Shishido, although he was unsure.

The members of Rikkaidai walked into the room and Syusuke closed and locked everything. It was cramped and crowded so Atobe sighed and said, "Why don't we all just go to Echizen's house tonight? It's too cramped in here for my liking."

"Agreed," seconded Tezuka, passing out two slips of paper to Atobe and Yukimura, "We will meet tonight then. Here is the address of Echizen's house."

_Don't just pass out people's address! _Shouted Ryoma in his mind but he didn't dare say it aloud, since it was, after all, Tezuka.

"OK," nodded Yukimura, folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. Atobe did the same, "We will see you tonight then."

With that, both teams left.

"I think we should get home as well," said Syusuke, "It is already quite late."

"Yes," nodded Tezuka. As Ryoma began to leave though, Tezuka's arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder, "Wait! Where are the ten laps you were supposed to do?"

…

_Flashback_

"_Echizen, ten laps!" yelled Tezuka._

_End Flashback_

"You were serious about that?" said Ryoma.

Tezuka nodded, "Get running!"

Ryoma groaned and started running. He couldn't get out of it after all. He sighed, _this is going to be one… interesting night._

* * *

><p><strong>So, now Hyotei and Rikkaidai are involved! I think I may be too harsh on Ryoma lately. He, he, he… :) <strong>

**Sorry for the OOC-ness. **

**Please review!**


	4. Text Message

Chapter Four: Text Message

Sakuno was in her house, chopping the vegetables for dinner. She had completely humiliated herself and wouldn't have been surprised if a note had come in her mailbox demanding money to clean the uniform. After she ran off, she didn't know where she got the stamina from but she had reached her house in record time, running the whole way, crying. Luckily her grandmother hadn't arrived home yet or she would have interrogated her for details on what happened and Sakuno was more of a suffer-alone-in-silence type.

As she lifted up the chopping board and scraped off the vegetables into the pot, she immediately started on another task. The whole point was to make herself busy so she wouldn't have any time to think about the embarrassing situation she was in.

Just then, the door opened as Sakuno was washing the rice. She looked up, "Welcome home, grandmother."

"I'm home," said the old woman. She hung up her jacket and stepped into the kitchen, "Smells good. I'll take care of things now. Do you have any homework?"

"No," answered Sakuno as she placed the rice in the rice cooker and flipped the switch, "It's fine. I want to do the cooking."

"Oh, what do you think I am? A retired old woman? Go on and do whatever you want. I'll take care of the rest of the work."

Sakuno reluctantly obeyed. She didn't want to pester her grandmother too much. Going up the stairs slowly, the thoughts she'd worked so hard to keep out now invaded her mind.

_He's probably really annoyed at me now… _thought Sakuno, sitting on the edge of her bed, _today's Friday so I won't see him for two days and it'll probably be forgotten by then but what if it isn't...?_

Bulldozed by her negative thoughts, Sakuno reached over and picked up a book from her bedside table. Though she tried her best to concentrate on the words, they blurred and didn't seem readable and finally Sakuno gave up altogether, instead going to the shower.

_Maybe this would be the best time to have a good cry, _decided Sakuno. The water splashing should drown out her sobs and if she had red eyes afterward, she'd just say she got soap in her eye. Plus the warm water would help her relax somewhat.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… Outside the door…<em>

Coach Ryuzaki hummed to herself as she carried a basket of laundry past the bathroom door. But as she passed, she could hear a faint sobbing, mostly drowned out by the water splashing but still, audible. Raising an eyebrow, she knocked on the door a few times, "Are you OK in there, Sakuno?"

"Y-Yeah!" she called back, "I just got some soap in my eye!"

Confused, Ryuzaki turned away from the door, but remained suspicious. She knew her granddaughter was a suffer-alone-in-silence type and sighed, _sometimes I worry about that girl. She really ought to have someone to open up to. Even Tomoka and I are not the one person she'll open up to completely._

* * *

><p>Pulling on her pyjamas and her long hair out to dry, Sakuno sat back on her bed, <em>now I feel better but what now?<em>

Glancing at her clock, it was still much too early to go to sleep and she hadn't had her dinner yet. So instead, Sakuno reached for her phone, "It shouldn't be too late or early where Tomo-chan is…"

Her friend answered on the first ring, "SAKUNO! HEY! You should have called me earlier! What are you doing? How are you? Wait, more importantly, how's Ryoma-sama? He didn't turn all scary and just like that Kirihara right? Because if he did, it would be completely creepy and actually kind of cool too but still, scary and—"

"Tomo-chan! Calm down!" said Sakuno, laughing slightly and began answering what questions she could make out and remember, "Well, I couldn't call earlier because I was at school and helping grandma out, I'm doing well… I guess. Ryoma-kun hasn't turned into Kirihara but…"

"What 'but'?" said Tomoka, "Did something happen? Am I missing something completely awesome because I'm on this stupid holiday?"

"Well, not exactly awesome…" Sakuno said.

"Oh…" said her friend, understanding and in a softer tone, "Well, go on, then. I'm in no rush, don't worry."

After that, everything Sakuno had wanted to say tumbled out with a few little details left out that she felt was private such as him taking her hand in the cafeteria. She felt it best to keep those things to herself.

"Wow…" said Tomoka when she finished, "God, what I wouldn't give to be there right now. But, anyway, did he say anything when Ponta went all over him?"

"Um, no…" said Sakuno, "I don't think so…"

"Did you say sorry?" asked her friend.

"I shouted it over my shoulder but I'm not sure if he heard me or not because I'd already run away before he could say anything."

"Ah, Sakuno, that's your mistake right there," said Tomoka, "You should have heard his reply before you ran off. You have to know his reply!"

"But how can I now?" asked Sakuno, "I don't want to face him in case he hates me now…"

"And we live in the day of technology!" said Tomoka proudly, "Just send him a simple text message of sorry! No facing him required and you can edit your message as much as you like! Only don't spend half the night re-editing everything, OK? Just make it short and state clear that you're sorry."

"OK…" said Sakuno. It seemed pretty simple and non-stressful, "But I don't have his number…"

"Oh yeah, I have it! Hang on; I just have to remember it…"

"Why do you have his number?" cried Sakuno in disbelief.

"Oh please, Sakuno, as president of the Ryoma-sama Fan Club, knowing his contact details are basic things! Anyway, I think this is it." She recited his number, "Now, text him right now! And call me back as soon as he replies! I don't care what time it is! I'm pulling an all-nighter to hear this news!"

"Ah, Tomo-chan, you don't have to—" began Sakuno but she had already hung up, "Oh. Too late."

Pressing a few buttons, Sakuno put Ryoma in her contacts list and opened a new box for a text message, placing his name in the 'To:' line. Then she clicked on the box to actually write the message.

After staring at the flashing line for a few minutes, she sighed, "Now what do I write?"

Tomoka had said to make it short and clear so Sakuno began writing her message, deleting some words which didn't seem quite right. Finally she came up with her message.

_Dear Ryoma-kun,_

_I'm really sorry for getting that Ponta spilled on you. We'll pay to have it cleaned, if you want._

_Ryuzaki Sakuno._

She stared at the message. It seemed all right to her. Short and simple, stating exactly what she wanted to say.

_Do people usually add 'xoxo' to their messages? Or will that be appropriate for this message? What about smiley faces? No, I don't think this needs one…_

Before she could have a breakdown, Sakuno quickly added a couple 'xo's to the end of her name and clicked send before she delete and re-add and delete them again all night.

As the little box appeared to let her know the message was sent, Sakuno relaxed a bit. It was sent. There was nothing she could do now so it would be a waste of time to keep worrying over it. She laid back, relaxed for the first time in a while and waited. _Now all I have to do is wait for him to reply back._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… In the Echizen household…<em>

Ryoma yawned, bored as he lied on the floor of the house, playing with Karupin. The ten laps hadn't been that bad and Tezuka had let him go after that. But now he was bored with ten minutes left until the three teams were due to arrive. He frowned, annoyed they all had to come to his house and start harassing him about his love life.

Just then, as he let his guard down, Karupin reached out for the cat toy and scratched him instead.

"Ite!" cried Ryoma aloud, observing the cut. It was shallow but quite long along the top of his hand, just under his knuckles. Karupin grabbed the cat toy and went off happily.

Just then, his phone beeped and Ryoma grabbed it, flipping open the lid, "Now what?"

At the message, he widened his eyes and immediately got up and started putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going? It's nearly dinnertime," said Nanjiro, walking past and pausing to look at his son.

"Friend's house," said Ryoma, tying his shoelaces.

"Aren't they all coming here anyway? Wait five minutes, geez," said the former pro, frowning.

"She's not coming," said Ryoma, realising his mistake too late, _shit…_

"Wait, 'she'? 'SHE'?" cried Nanjiro in surprise, "Who is she? Is this the girl you were crushing on?"

"Where do the Ryuzaki's live?" asked Ryoma, countering his father's question with another.

"The Ryuzaki's?" said Nanjiro before bursting out in laughter, "I think she's a little bit old for you my boy! Even older than I am, that old woman! HA HA HA!"

"Not her, her grand—Never mind, just tell me where they live!" said Ryoma impatiently.

"Her grand…?" said Nanjiro, ignoring his son's impatience, "Oh, she had a granddaughter! Ryuzaki… Ryuzaki Sakuno, that's her name! You've got a crush on Ryuzaki Sakuno!" yelled Nanjiro, acting as if he'd made the discovery of the century.

Ryoma glared at him.

"What? Oh yeah, the address," said Nanjiro, scratching his head, "I don't know. I think it was around this area," he said the name of a street.

"Thank you," said Ryoma, running out, "I'm going out!"

As he ran out, he passed a tall figure standing by his house. He frowned, thinking the tall guy seemed familiar but shrugged that off, running quickly towards the street Nanjiro had said.

* * *

><p>"Heh…?" said the tall guy, after Ryoma had run off. He looked towards the direction he had run. He had heard Nanjiro's shout and frankly found it amusing. He grinned and laughed a little, "Whoever knew you'd fall in love with someone… Chibisuke."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry about the team meeting! It will happen in the next chapter! So be patient, OK?<strong>

**Just to let everyone know, if you haven't seen the Two Samurais POT movie, you probably won't know who the tall guy is. So watch it before reading anymore, all right? Having said this, I will not be responsible for any spoilers concerning the tall guy.**

**Anyways, for those who do know who the tall guy is, I always quite liked him and decided to bring him into my story. :)**

**Review~**


	5. Meeting

Chapter Five: Meeting

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder: For those who skipped the last warning, aforementioned 'tall guy' will be featured and named in this chapter so WATCH THE TWO SAMURAIS MOVIE before reading any more if you haven't already. Thank you~ <strong>

**Also, Ryoma's mum's name is Rinko for those who don't know.**

* * *

><p><em>It's just lucky her street is pretty close to here, <em>thought Ryoma, although he still had to run a fair distance. Fridays were always prime nights for the party people and drunken people were more likely to be out but Ryoma didn't care about that. All he had to do was see her so he could assure her everything was OK. His mum hadn't been too mad about the stain (it'd easily come out) but had been on a rampage when she discovered Sakuno had begun to cry.

Ryoma shuddered at the memory as he ran.

_Flashback_

"_HOW COULD YOU? THIS GIRL WAS CRYING AND YOU DID NOTHING TO COMFORT HER?" yelled Rinko. _

"_THAT'S THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU'LL EVER MAKE IN YOUR LIFE!" shouted Nanako, equally as mad. Even Karupin seemed angered somehow._

_Women in his family..._

_End Flashback_

"They didn't have to get so mad, AH—!" he shouted as someone suddenly grabbed him and yanked him inside a car.

"Driver," said the guy, saying an address.

"Hey, that's my address!" shouted Ryoma, sitting up and glaring at the kidnapper.

"Just shut up and put your seatbelt on," snapped the guy as the car drove under the street lights and light flashed off his face, "Chibisuke."

Ryoma's eyes widened and he hurriedly put his seatbelt on so he could continue glaring, "You! When were you back in town?"

"Just tonight actually," grinned Ryoga, "Then I heard Dad shout the statement of the millennium. Who's the lucky- or rather unlucky, depending on how you look at it –girl you're crushing on?"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO INVOLVED WITH MY BUSINESS?" shouted Ryoma, finally cracked, "First it's Dad, then all the tennis teams and now you!"

"I'm your brother, it's my sole purpose on Earth to get involved with my little brother's business," said Ryoga calmly, throwing a sorry-he's-young look at the driver for Ryoma's shouting. The driver nodded understandingly. Ryoma glared at him too.

"Besides, you can't run off to this girl in your state, no matter who she is," said Ryoga, "Take it from me who knows women."

"I can't believe you've inherited more from Dad than me," muttered Ryoma, "And you're adopted."

"Rule number one!" said Ryoga, "Never interrupt a woman when she's talking! Except if you're complimenting her! That's different but never interrupt her rant for something sarcastic like that! And she will have a lot of rants!"

Ryoma was confused. He didn't think Sakuno was even capable of having a rant. But he trusted his brother for once since it was the one field he knew nothing about.

"We're here, sir," said the driver.

"Yeah, thanks, get out," he said to Ryoma and handed the driver a note, "No change."

As the taxi sped away, Ryoga walked up towards the house, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Won't Mum and Dad go crazy when you suddenly show up at our house after you disappeared?"

"No, why?" said Ryoga, knocking on the door, "OI, DAD! MUM!"

Nanjiro opened the door, "What? Oh you, come in," he held open the door, "How's life, kid?"

_That's it? _Thought Ryoma, sweat-dropping at his Dad's casual welcoming.

"Are you back, Ryoma?" said Nanako, coming out and looking at Ryoga, "Hey, you grew taller!"

"I'm over here," said Ryoma, beside him.

"Ryoga?" said Nanako, realisation dawning on her face and then she ran forward and threw her arms around him, "Ryoga! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Ryoga hugged her back, "Yeah, I know."

"You two are cousins," said Nanjiro, although he seemed interested in the situation.

"Not by blood though," smirked Ryoma, "Make sure you never interrupt her, then unless it's a compliment."

"S-Shut up!" said Ryoga, a slight blush on his face.

"Mmph," both father and son laughed.

Just then, Rinko came in and saw her adoptive son, "Ryoga!"

"Hey, Ma!" said Ryoga.

Rinko came straight over and hit him over the head with her spatula.

"Ite! What was that for?" cried Ryoga.

"You disappeared from home all of a sudden and got us all worried!" scolded Rinko, "And when you come home, the very first thing you say to me is 'Hey, Ma!'? How about 'I'm sorry, Mum, for suddenly disappearing when I was little and joining illegal business and then stole my younger brother's cap and disappeared AGAIN on a jet ski!"

"You told her?" muttered Ryoga to Ryoma.

"Well…" said Ryoma.

"Well, no matter, you're here now," smiled Rinko, "Are you staying long?"

"Until Ryoma gets the girl," replied Ryoga.

"Hm, yes, that. Speaking of which, HAVE YOU TALKED TO HER YET?" she demanded of her younger son.

"I was going to and then he—" began Ryoma, pointing accusingly at Ryoga.

"We're coming in!" shouted a voice and the door opened to Atobe who came in as if the place were his own with Hyotei, "The door was unlocked so… Well, did we interrupt something?" He looked at the full Echizen family in the entrance. Even Karupin had come into view.

"Excuse us," said Tezuka, appearing with his team as well.

"And us," smiled Yukimura with Rikkaidai.

"Well, I never knew you had a twin," remarked Niou, looking at Ryoga and Ryoma.

"You!" said Eiji, widening his eyes at the sight of Ryoga, "You're O-Chibi's brother!"

"As if that wasn't obvious enough," said Shishido.

"Yeah, I'm Echizen Ryoga, Chibisuke's adoptive older brother," said Ryoga, having one arm still around Nanako and the other at his side.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in, come in!" smiled Rinko.

"Thank you," said all the members respectfully.

"I had to make enough food to feed the whole neighbourhood but…" said Rinko, "We'll all have dinner, OK?"

"Arigato Gozaimasu," said the three captains on behalf of their teams.

"Eh? So this is what Echizen's house is like," said Akaya, "Hey, food!"

"AKAYA!" roared Sanada, "Don't just wander freely in people's homes!"

"No, it's fine! Help yourself, kid," said Nanjiro.

_As dinner begins…_

"Heh… so this is what commoner's food tastes like… Not bad," said Atobe.

"YUMMY!" shouted Bunta, on his third servings.

"I missed Mum's cooking," said Ryoga.

"Really?" said Ryoma although he didn't really care.

"I've never felt so appreciated for my cooking!" Rinko happily cried tears of joy in the corner, "Ryoma should have friends over more often~"

_As dinner ends…_

"Ah… So many dishes to wash…" sighed Rinko, anime-crying.

Nanjiro crept steadily towards the door.

"YOU!" shouted Rinko, turning around and pointing at Nanjiro, "Help me wash up for once!"

"EH?" said Nanjiro, anime-crying as well.

_Meanwhile, in the living room…_

"Well, now we've all had dinner, we can talk about what we actually came for. Isn't that right, Echizen?" said Syusuke, smiling angelically.

"I never wanted this," said Ryoma.

"Well, too bad because we're here anyway," said Gakuto, seeming like he was enjoying himself. Ryoma glared at him.

"So what's the great advice you're all going to give me anyway?" said Ryoma, thinking better to get everything over and done with so they could leave, he could go to bed, lock out everyone and sulk in his own privacy.

"Smile," said Yukimura.

"Be a gentleman," added Hiroshi.

"Know how to treat a woman," said Yuushi.

"Get to know her," said Inui.

"Give her gifts often," said Ootori.

"Help her if needed," said Kaidoh.

"And above all…" said Sanada.

"Stop being so arrogant!" everyone said at the same time.

"Geez!" said Ryoma, "I do smile! It's not my fault you all barge in here and start pointing out things you don't like about me and I'm not that arrogant… Most of the time…"

"I wouldn't exactly call it barging; you knew we were coming," pointed out Renji. Ryoma conceded to this but he still wasn't happy with the current situation. Then he thought of something.

"What's the point of changing this and that about me and making some fake version of myself when I want her to like me the way I am?" he asked.

For once, everyone was quiet as they considered this. Ryoma felt triumphant and smirked, happy his sempai-tachis were backed into a corner.

"But it is still going to be you," said Sanada, "I mean, would you _not _help her if she needed it?"

Ryoma flinched. He couldn't say he wouldn't help her because he would. Like in tennis, he gave her bits of advice here and there and that was still counted as helping, even if it was small.

"Well, I would help her…" said Ryoma, sulking again.

"Exactly," said Sanada, "So we're not changing you. We're just encouraging you to do things you might already do more often which would appeal to Ryuzaki Sakuno and she'll like you. The end."

"I still don't like it," sulked Ryoma.

"Well, get over it because we're not going anywhere," said Atobe, seeming to finalise the case, "I think I shall offer some advice first."

"EH? Why you first?" whined Eiji, "I had great advice for O-Chibi!"

"The King always goes first!" Atobe argued fiercely.

"No way! He's our freshman!" said Momo.

Before Ryoma could even comprehend what was going on, all the tennis teams got into an argument/fight.

"Why don't you just draw straws or something?" asked Nanako, where she was reading a book on the couch.

Immediately the fighting stopped, "Oh yeah!"

"That's all it took?" said Ryoma, sweat-dropping.

"I'll get some straws," said Nanako, going into the kitchen.

"What's some of your advice anyway?" said Ryoma.

"Flowers of course," said Yukimura (being the gardening person he is), smiling, "There's nothing like beautiful flowers to a girl."

"You have to make her food!" said Momo.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Bunta, "Make sweets! Girls will love sweets!"

"I was going to suggest you go to one of those photo booths," smiled Syusuke, "Then she can have a photo she can keep and so will you."

Ryoma shrugged. It sounded simple enough. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh and we'll be tracking you of course," added Atobe.

"WHAT?" said Ryoma.

"I bought little mini-microphones to go on your ear," said Atobe, proudly getting mini-microphones out of nowhere, "This way we'll be able to tell you what to do and such while you're out with Ryuzaki. And some of us will be tailing you on rotating shifts so we can make sure you don't stuff up with her."

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" said Jirou, "They need their privacy, right?"

_Thank you! _Thought Ryoma, suddenly having a new respect for the usually-sleeping guy.

"We'll keep a fair distance away," said Tezuka.

"But you'll still be watching them, which is just creepy if you ask me," said Hiyoshi.

"And no one is, so just shut up, OK?" said Atobe quietly and then speaking louder, "OK, the matter's settled. We're watching Echizen and Ryuzaki."

Ryoma groaned quietly in his head.

"What about the rest of your advices?" he asked, eyeing everyone else, "Especially yours," he looked at his brother, "Because you are the only one I really don't trust."

"Thanks, little brother," said Ryoga sarcastically, "And it's a secret," he smiled arrogantly.

"Yes, the rest of our advices can be secrets," nodded Atobe, "It can be a bit of a twist."

"That's not fair," said Ryoma and was about to give the Monkey King a piece of his mind when Nanako walked back in and he decided to keep his mouth shut. As nice as she appeared, Nanako could definitely be scary when she wanted to be. If she saw Ryoma having an argument with a guest, being one for manners…

Well, it wouldn't end well. For anyone.

"I have the straws," she declared cheerily, having a number of straws in a cup, "I didn't know how many to get, but I think this is enough." She placed the cup on the ground and got a sheet of paper from out of nowhere and a pen, marking numbers on it, "Please draw straws one at a time. I wrote numbers on the bottom of the straws so depending on your number, it determines who gives Ryoma advice first, second and so on. I'll write the numbers on this paper and get it photocopied so everyone can have one, OK?"

"Sounds simple enough," nodded Jackal. Everyone nodded.

_As they drew straws…_

"16," said Ryoga.

"9," said Shishido.

"1," said Renji.

"8," said Hiyoshi.

"3," said Ootori.

"4," said Eiji.

"2," said Taka.

"5," said Momo.

"6," said Yukimura.

"10," said Niou.

"7," said Gakuto.

"11," said Syusuke.

"12," said Sanada.

"14," said Atobe.

"15," said Tezuka.

"13," said Yuushi.

"So, what are the groups?" asked Nanako, "If you are in one?"

As everyone said who they were with if there was anyone, the end result looked like this:

1. Renji/Inui

2. Taka

3. Ootori/Oishi

4. Eiji

5. Momo/Bunta/Jackal

6. Yukimura

7. Gakuto

8. Jirou/Hiyoshi

9. Kaidoh/Shishido

10. Niou

11. Syusuke

12. Sanada/Akaya

13. Hiroshi/Yuushi

14. Atobe/Kabaji

15. Tezuka

16. Ryoga

"So, there you have it," said Nanako, holding up the list, "I'll get this photocopied tomorrow and send it to everyone. For now, Inui and Renji will give Ryoma advice first."

"Thank you," said Renji. He turned to Inui, "We've decided, right, Sadaharu?"

"Yes," said Inui.

"What is it?" asked Ryoma. Really, he was a bit nervous. He didn't want to make a fool of himself nor did he get a say in the matter so he hoped whatever they were going to say wasn't stupid.

"You have to talk to her and know her interests," said Renji, "This is what we've decided is our advice."

Inui nodded, "Yes. Like in tennis, it's useful to know about your opponent in order to get anywhere."

"I never know anything about my opponents," said Ryoma.

"Stop being sarcastic, Ryoma," said Rinko, coming into the room, finally done with the dishes. She sat down on the couch, "Wouldn't your families be worried? It is quite late now," said Rinko to everyone else.

"She has a point," said Hiroshi.

The captains looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well. We will be going," said Tezuka, getting up, "Come on."

"We'll see you on Monday, Echizen," said Oishi.

"Bye," said Ryoma, hopping with glee inside. He wanted to hug his mother right then.

As the other two teams said goodbye and left, Ryoma smiled and started walking out. Then Rinko added, "Oh yeah, Ryoma! Ryoga's sharing your room because we already filled his old bedroom with stuff because we were certain he was never coming home after the first two years."

"NANI?" cried Ryoma, "NO!"

_Ten minutes later…_

"So, Mum's word is still law, huh?" said Ryoga from the floor.

"Shut up," said Ryoma on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! School stuff to do and… yeah… <strong>

**I'll try to update faster and still make it good. Anyway, now we know the sempai's are finally going to give their advice! So what will happen to Ryoma and Sakuno? I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapters to say the least, hehehe…**

**Anyways, review!**


	6. Take an Interest

Chapter Six: Renji/Inui's Advice – Take an Interest

_He still hasn't replied, _thought Sakuno the next morning (Saturday). She scrolled through the endless messages from Tomoka demanding details about every single insignificant thing that happened while she was gone, wondering if Ryoma was deliberately ignoring her or if he'd just genuinely forgotten.

Sighing, she went back to the Home screen and placed the phone on her bedside table. Now she wondered if texting had been the right thing to do. Maybe she should have just gone straight up to him and asked. That way, she would have gotten a direct and immediate reply at least. Sometimes waiting was worse than the actual situation.

Sakuno decided to forget about it for now and maybe practice some tennis today since she had no homework. Solo training since Tomoka was away. She got out of bed, did the usual morning routine, got dressed, grabbed her phone and went downstairs.

_Obaa-chan is out for her medical check-up today, _thought Sakuno, as she prepared herself some breakfast of an egg omelette, tossing in whatever she found in the fridge. Since the coach's leave from the hospital, she did go back every couple months or so for general check-ups and get the all-clear.

_I'll just leave her a note, _thought Sakuno, as she ate her omelette, washed the plate and put it on the rack to dry. Then she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Obaa-chan,_

_I've gone out to practice tennis by myself. I have my phone with me so you can call but I'll be back by lunch._

_Sakuno._

"Even if I say that, grandma is sure to call," mumbled Sakuno aloud as she finally left the house, holding her tennis racket, "She worries so much… Especially for me…"

The tennis courts were only a couple of streets down from her house so Sakuno was already nearly there. Just then her phone rang.

_Obaa-chan, really? _Thought Sakuno, as she clicked the 'answer' button and held it up to her ear, "Obaa-chan, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Eh?" said a surprised voice on the other end. Certainly not her grandmother but rather…

"R-R-Ryoma-kun?" cried Sakuno in complete shock and humiliation all at once, "O-O-Ohayo…"

"I got your message," said Ryoma, skipping the greeting.

Sakuno was holding the phone so hard, it would almost snap with all the pressure she was putting on it, "U-Um…"

"And it's OK," said Ryoma, "About the uniform. The stain will come out really easy so there's no need for a new uniform."

"Thank goodness!" said Sakuno, just realising she said it aloud and began turning crimson again, "Um… That… Uh…"

"Were you worrying that much about it?" said Ryoma.

"No…" Sakuno realised what a terrible liar she was.

"You're lying," said Ryoma. It wasn't a question and he sounded amused. There was suddenly a commotion in the background and some incoherent voices. Ryoma made a 'tch' sound and yelled, away from the phone, "What?"

Some more noises occurred in the background and also Ryoma yelling back at them. Then there was a 'bonk' sound and Ryoma going, "Ite!"

"Um, is everything OK?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah, he's fine," said a new voice into the phone. It was a girl's voice and was sweet and gentle. Even though it was probably this girl who hit Ryoma, it didn't sound like she would, "I'm Ryoma's cousin, Nanako. Ryuzaki Sakuno, right?"

Sakuno blushed. As far as she knew, she never met a Nanako. So was Ryoma talking about her at home…? Wait, no that wasn't possible. Maybe her grandmother knew the Echizens and let her name slip. Yeah, that must be it.

"H-Hai," said Sakuno, "Ohayo, Nanako-san."

"Ohayo," said Nanako pleasantly, "Sakuno-chan, I know this is sudden but would you mind coming over?"

"E-Eh?" cried Sakuno before she could even think.

"I know Ryoma had treated you badly so we'll make up for it, 'kay?"

"Um, I think it's the other way round…" said Sakuno.

"Oh, well, would you like Ryoma to come to your house then?"

"No, that's not it!" said Sakuno. God knows what embarrassing stuff was lying around her house. She hadn't cleaned up in a while and her grandmother did have a habit of becoming drunk occasionally. She didn't become violent or sick but she did become a bit crazy.

"OK, then you're coming over here," said Nanako, "None of us will mind and Ryoma's been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Nanako!" said Ryoma's voice in the background, "Give me back my phone!"

"Your grandmother should know where we live. Goodbye!" said Nanako.

"EH? W-Wait—" said Sakuno, but the line was already dead. She lowered the phone and tried to think calmly. OK, so Ryoma had forgiven her. That was a good thing and she had also been invited to his house. Well, more like forced to. But she had always been curious as to what Ryoma's family was like or what kind of life he had at home. No doubt there'd be a tennis court in the backyard. Anyway, she did want to go. But she was nervous, no denying that.

Taking a deep breath, she calmly dialled her grandmother and rehearsed a speech in her head while the dial tone sounded.

"Hello?" said Coach Ryuzaki.

"Obaa-chan?" said Sakuno.

"Oh, Sakuno! How's tennis? You improve?"

"I'm not at the tennis courts yet."

"How slow are you walking?" said her grandmother, surprised.

"No, grandma," said Sakuno, "Ryoma-kun just invited me to his house and—"

"Ryoma?" said Ryuzaki, sounding even more surprised, "You're going to his house?"

"Well, I have to know where he lives first. And I have to get your permission as well."

"W-Well, it sounds fine to me," said Ryuzaki, still sounding a bit shocked, "The Echizens live near where we do at (insert Echizen address here). But be sure to call me if you want to stay there longer than lunchtime!"

"Hai. Thank you, Obaa-chan," said Sakuno happily and hung up.

_Skipping to when Sakuno is standing outside the Echizens' door…_

Before Sakuno could even knock, the door was opened by a woman, no doubt Ryoma's mother.

"Sakuno-chan! We were expecting you!" said Ryoma's mother happily, nearly beaming with happiness, "Come in! Come in! Ryoma's never had a girl over before! Oh, and you can call me Rinko, OK? Ryoma!" she called the last bit, "Come downstairs and be polite!"

"H-Hai," said Sakuno. She couldn't get more than one word in.

"Sakuno-chan?" said a beautiful, navy haired girl. Her voice matched with the one on the phone, obviously Nanako, "Wow, you're so cute!"

"Um," said Sakuno, blushing.

"Chibisuke knows how to pick them," smirked a taller looking version of Ryoma.

"A-Ano… I don't think we've met…" said Sakuno, speaking to him but looking away slightly, blushing from his comment. Also, Chibisuke? Sakuno actually laughed a bit at that, _Kawaii…_

"Yeah, I guess we haven't," said the green-haired boy, going over to stand in front of Sakuno and leaned down because of the range in height. He took her chin in his index finger and thumb and tilted it up towards him, staring into her eyes, "Echizen Ryoga, Chibisuke's brother."

_W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS? _Thought Sakuno, blushing like mad.

Then Ryoga suddenly moved and leapt to one side, catching a tennis ball with his right hand. The ball spun a few times while in his hand. It looked like a powerful Twist Serve.

Surprised, Sakuno looked past Ryoga to see Ryoma. He was glaring at his older brother and held a tennis racket. When he talked, he unexpectedly spoke in English.

"**What are you doing?" **said Ryoma, sounding angry.

"**What?" **replied Ryoga, also in English, **"You just wish you could do that too."**

"**Both of you be quiet!" **said Rinko, then spoke in Japanese, "Ryoma, take Sakuno to your room."

Then Rinko hit her older son over the head with the saucepan she was holding, "Don't go hitting on her, Ryoga! What's the matter with you?" Then she looked kindly at Sakuno. Sakuno blinked, wondering if the family was like this all the time.

Then Ryoma said from the bottom of the stairs, "Come on, Ryuzaki."

"Y-Yeah," said Sakuno, stepping around the members of the family and following the freshman up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, she asked, "I-Is your family always l-like that? Um, not saying it's a b-bad thing but just curious."

"Just when my brother's home," replied Ryoma, "Usually, we're pretty quiet and Dad's out back reading his—" he suddenly immediately cut off and seemed either slightly embarrassed or ashamed or both.

"His…?" said Sakuno.

"…Newspaper," said Ryoma after a lengthy pause. He opened a door, "Here's my room."

Sakuno looked inside. It seemed ordinary. A few random books were scattered on the floor and desk. There were also posters on the wall of tennis (of course) and a few cat toys, as well as a cute Himalayan cat exploring around the room.

Sakuno smiled at the cat that looked at her curiously as she entered and looked around the room, thinking of what to say, "Nice room," she finally said after a few seconds.

"Thanks," said Ryoma, crossing the room and sat down on the edge of his bed, "You can sit down you know."

"Oh, t-thanks," said Sakuno, sitting down beside him.

_A few minutes of awkward silence…_

_Should I… say something? _thought Sakuno, as the awkward silence carried on. Before she could open her mouth though, Ryoma suddenly said, "What kind of music do you like?"

"Eh…?" said Sakuno, looking at Ryoma. He looked perfectly serious. Out of all things, she did not expect that. Then she laughed.

"What?" said Ryoma, looking confused.

"T-This is exactly what I asked you a l-long time ago," said Sakuno, smiling. *

Ryoma smiled slightly, "I remember. That was really long ago, I'm surprised you remember it."

Sakuno nodded, blushing slightly, "Yeah."

Both of them remained silent for a few moments, nostalgic about the past.

"All J-Pop," Ryoma suddenly said.

"Hm?" said Sakuno, looking at him.

"That's what I would've said," said Ryoma, "What about you?"

"Um… I l-like Nana Mizuki," said Sakuno, "I listen to her all the time…"

"What's your favourite colour?" asked Ryoma.

"Um… M-Mauve I suppose," said Sakuno, "I think it's r-really pretty. What's yours, Ryoma-kun?"

"Silver," said Ryoma simply.

Sakuno smiled as Ryoma seemed to enjoy talking to her. Soon, they went into a flowing conversation, each silence not an awkward one. He even smiled sometimes. Not even twenty minutes later, Sakuno learned his favourite colour was silver, his favourite subject is Science (and worst is Japanese), his favourite food is Japanese but doesn't like American food very much and he's somehow liked a lot by animals.

"You're still stammering," said Ryoma after a few seconds of silence. It wasn't a question, instead an emotionless statement.

"U-Um, well…" said Sakuno, "I-I'm sorry."

Ryoma smiled, seeming amused, "You're still doing it." Then, unexpectedly, she felt the warmness of his hand as it covered hers. She looked down in mute shock. Sure enough, it was there. _Ryoma-kun's hand is touching mine…_

She also noticed something else. With her caring instinct taking over, she carefully placed her other hand under his wrist and lifted up his hand, "Where did you get this cut?"

Sakuno felt Ryoma stiffen a bit in surprise of her sudden touch but relaxed again almost instantly. He replied in his usual monotone, "Karupin scratched me." At that, he looked accusingly but at the same time, happily at his cat who stared curiously back.

"You didn't treat it properly," said Sakuno gently, looking at it, "It's more prone to germs if you don't. Plus you got cut by an animal which may also transfer germs."

"Heh… you really know a lot about this stuff," said Ryoma.

"Just a bit," said Sakuno, putting down his hand, "I like to care for people so I learnt a bit of first aid." She placed his hand down gently, "Wait here."

She got up and walked out, shortly returning, holding a small cotton ball. She lifted up his hand and said gently, "Try not to move too much, OK? It'll hurt more if you do."

Ryoma just nodded and seemed not to notice as Sakuno cleaned the wound. Sakuno was aware Ryoma was staring at her which made her nervous but not nervous enough she would mess up cleaning a wound.

"All right, it should be fine," said Sakuno, "Soon the skin will regrow and heal itself." She smiled kindly, proud of her work.

"Thanks," said Ryoma. Then he smiled his signature smirk, "You didn't stammer once when you were talking just then."

"Um… That…" said Sakuno, looking away and turning red.

Ryoma moved his head slightly so he could see her face, "Next we'll work on your blushing problems."

_He noticed… _thought Sakuno, anime crying and turned around, her heart leaping to her throat as she did so.

Ryoma was literally right in front of her since he moved his head. She was staring right into his cat-like eyes and was close enough that if it had not been for that one centimetre of space between them, their lips would have met.

"!" both of them stiffened but neither moved away for whatever reason she had no idea of.

"RYOMA!" said Nanjiro, suddenly opening the door, "I heard your friend-who's-to-be-your-girlfriend arrived— and hey, what's going on here?"

"DAD!" yelled Ryoma, probably feeling angry someone had suddenly interrupted their… moment.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Nanjiro loudly, holding the camera (which appeared of out nowhere like something always does in anime) and snapping a picture of both their blushing faces…

_Wait, Ryoma-kun's blushing? _thought Sakuno, looking curiously at him. Any signs of blushing had already disappeared, if any. Sakuno couldn't help but be envious of Ryoma's ability to hide his emotions so easily.

"This is gonna be the wallpaper for the computer!" shouted Nanjiro as he escaped the scene, holding the camera like a trophy, "And I'm gonna get a huge blown-up picture for the hallway! HA HA HA!"

"DAD!" shouted Ryoma, getting off the bed. He ran towards the door but turned around briefly for a moment, "Ryuzaki?"

"H-Hai?" said Sakuno, looking up.

"It was nice… learning about you," said Ryoma before dashing off after his father, "DAD! MUM!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR SON?" yelled Rinko, followed by the bang of a saucepan.

Sakuno, meanwhile, was sitting in shock on his bed. He said it was nice learning about her. Who'd ever thought? Sakuno smiled and got up, walking out the door. She was surprised to find Ryoga standing there.

"He's not as stoic and emotionless as you think," said Ryoga, "Chibisuke cares a lot for you, you know. He will express it sometime."

"U-Um… T-Thanks?"

"Anyway, you should relax better around him," said Ryoga, walking down the stairs, "Lunch is nearly ready, too."

"Oh, O-OK," said Sakuno, slightly confused but happy.

_Ryoma-kun's family is a crazy one… But it feels like family, like home._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updated! So sorry for the lateness! <strong>

***This question was asked by Sakuno to Ryoma in episode 24 – 'Ryoma's Day Off'. **

**Also, I couldn't actually find Sakuno's and Ryoma's music preferences so I just made those up. If anyone knows their actual favourites, please let me know and I'll change it, OK?**

**As usual, review~ :) **


	7. Help Her with Things

Chapter Seven: Taka's Advice: Help her with Things

Ryoma had initially thought having Ryuzaki Sakuno over to his house was an idea that might've been personally sent from Hell. But after the first couple of hours with her, he found it was actually nice talking with her. She didn't annoy him (that pretty much made up 95% of why he enjoyed her company) and she was interesting.

As Ryoma sat down at the table waiting for lunch after destroying all evidence of the pictures of him and Sakuno, he looked at his cut on his hand. Despite Sakuno implying it would hurt, it didn't at all with the gentle way she was handling it. Her touch was also something that slightly confused him. Her hand felt warm, soft and generally comforting. He smiled as he thought back on it. Not full-blown grinning but just his signature smile.

"You have one girl over and you're already lighting up," said Ryoga, sitting down across from him, "See what kind of lifestyle you've been missing, Chibisuke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ryoma, "Having your face slapped numerous times from being rejected doesn't seem like such a great lifestyle."

"Hey, when you learn all the tricks, the chances of you getting rejected are slimmer," said Ryoga, "Plus the chance of you ending up single at 45, eating crappy instant meals and living in a dusty rented place because you can't cook or clean is also less."

Ryoma glared at him, "Shut up and where's Ryuzaki?"

"She'll come down soon," replied Ryoga as Rinko began putting out the food; a bowl of rice with egg and chicken on top for each person. She also put out a plate of sushi.

On cue, Sakuno appeared in the kitchen. Nanako was helping set out the table and smiled at her, "Sakuno-chan! We'll start eating soon so find a seat, OK?"

"Y-Yeah," smiled Sakuno. Ryoma observed, interested. She had taken a quick liking to Nanako but she still stammered around her. Ryoma wondered if she stammered around her friend, Tomoko or if she talked confidently. He wondered how long Sakuno had to spend time with someone to be able to trust them enough to talk without stammering.

_Yosh… That'll be my next goal… _Ryoma smirked to himself. He wanted to have Sakuno be able to trust him enough to talk confidently around him.

Ryoma reached out and took Sakuno's hand, pulling her down to the seat beside him. She blushed madly and Ryoga chuckled, though he seemed to approve of Ryoma's actions.

Later, once the whole family was eating, Nanako attempted to start up a conversation.

"So, Sakuno-chan, do you play tennis?" she asked.

"Her grandmother is a tennis coach," said Ryoga.

"So? That doesn't mean she has to play tennis," Nanako retorted.

"I do, Nanako-san," said Sakuno, "I enjoy playing it but I'm not very good."

"Didn't I get you to teach her and her friend last time?" demanded Nanjiro, looking accusingly at his son.

"Someone doesn't improve overnight," said Ryoma, "They have to keep practicing, right?"

"Well, Ryoma, you can help teach Sakuno-chan today," suggested Rinko, "You haven't any homework or chores to do and it's a good day. I'm sure Sumire wouldn't mind and Sakuno-chan's brought along her racket anyway."

"Fine," said Ryoma, swallowing a piece of chicken, _this is Kawamura-sempai's advice then. _

"I-Is that alright?" said Sakuno.

"Sure," smiled Rinko, "Be sure to have fun, OK?"

"H-Hai!" said Sakuno.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ryoma, after lunch and getting his racket.

"Y-Yeah," nodded Sakuno, "Um, t-thank you for doing this, Ryoma-kun."

"It's fine," said Ryoma, as they walked around the corner and immediately nearly ran back inside as he saw a familiar spiky-haired sophomore across the road and hiding behind the corner motioning for him to go over there.

"Momo—!" said Ryoma before remembering to shut himself up.

"Momo…?" said Sakuno, looking at him curiously, "I-Is something wrong? Did you see a peach?"

"I'll be right back," said Ryoma, trying to keep calm and not really succeeding. Leaving a confused Sakuno, he ran across the road and around the corner.

"Momo-sempai, what are you doing?" demanded Ryoma, quickly checking over his shoulder that Sakuno hadn't seen the said sempai. She seemed confused but luckily didn't cross the road to see what was wrong.

"What? Atobe-san got the little microphones yesterday and I came to give it to you," Momo defended himself, "And speaking of which, you're going pretty good, aren't you? You already got the girl to your house! Good job! What did you do, anyway? You weren't being really cold to her, were you?"

"Why do I even need you tracking me?" said Ryoma irritably, ignoring the last couple of questions, "Who else is tracking us?"

"Marui-san and Akutagawa-san," replied Momo, "We have to track you because you will definitely mess up otherwise. You're arrogant, cocky and obnoxious all rolled into one. And you have a habit of saying the wrong thing and getting in trouble with people older than you. We're just trying to make sure Sakuno-chan doesn't get caught up in your messes."

"You have lots of trust in me, sempai," said Ryoma sarcastically, but placing the small earpiece on. His hair covered up a part of it and hopefully Sakuno wouldn't notice.

"On the contrary, I have no trust in you whatsoever," said Momo, not seeming to notice he was being sarcastic. He switched on his own earpiece and said, "All right, let's do this quickly so you won't keep her waiting. Can you hear me clearly?"

"Yeah," said Ryoma as the perfectly audible and clear voice of Momo passed through. He had to admire the ability that Monkey King had to get the very best equipment on such short notice.

"OK, then get going," said Momo, pushing him back in view, "You better not mess up, hear me? Or you'll never hear the end of it from me!" he shouted.

"Ow," said Ryoma as the words blasted in his ear as well. He walked back across the road to Sakuno, one hand holding his ear.

"A-Are you OK? Did something happen?" asked Sakuno.

"No, I'm fine," said Ryoma, slowly lifting his hand. Luckily Sakuno didn't seem to notice the earpiece, "Let's go."

"Hm…" said Sakuno, still sounding a bit concerned and even a bit suspicious. Ryoma tensed. He knew she wasn't stupid but… he just hoped she would brush it off as nothing.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" said Sakuno, "Y-You're acting… strange."

_Crap, _thought Ryoma, "Really?"

"Y-Yeah," said Sakuno.

"So how are you going in your tennis?" said Ryoma, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. They nearly reached the halfway point to the tennis courts now so all he had to do was put up mindless chatter until they reached them.

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

Ryoma flinched at the fact she didn't stammer. Because she was worried. For him. Because she thought something was wrong. He didn't want her worrying over nothing.

Quickly searching his brain for a reply, he suddenly thought back on the ramblings his brother and father gave him. At first, he'd fallen half-asleep but maybe there was something useful in their lectures…

_~Flashback~_

"_OK, Chibisuke, if the situation should arise that the girl is suspicious of you for something, there are three ways to handle it," said Ryoga._

"_Three?" said Ryoma, yawning._

"_Yeah," said Ryoga, ignoring the fact that he was bored, "The first way is to talk your way out of it. You have a pretty smart mouth so that will probably work for you. Or it could potentially make the girl slap you, either way."_

_Ryoma nodded to make it seem like he was paying close attention._

"_The second way," said Nanjiro, "Is to just kiss her. Usually when women are kissed, they forget everything, especially if you're good. Of course you could, again, get slapped."_

"_Uh-huh," said Ryoma._

"_And the last way is to generally have some sort of contact and then charm your way out of it," said Ryoga, "Although I think this one will be impossible for someone like you…"_

_That was the moment Ryoma fell asleep._

_~End Flashback~_

_Impossible, huh? _thought Ryoma, _we'll see about that. _

Timing until she was directly behind his side, he quickly turned around and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other holding the back of her head. He could tell she was caught completely off guard, blushing crimson and decided to use that to his advantage.

Attempting to mimic one of Ryoga's smiles when he was trying to charm someone, Ryoma followed that up with talking gently and quietly, "Nothing's wrong." He remembered one of Ryoga's tricks was also leaning in slightly for effect so he copied that too. For once, he was grateful to his brother.

_**Whoa… good going, Echizen! **_came Marui's voice through the earpiece, _**somehow, you're really good at this! Who knew? **_

Ryoma let go of Sakuno. She seemed too shocked for words to start being suspicious about his behaviour now. That tip from Ryoga had actually worked. Maybe he should trust his brother more often. Plus, he got a sempai's approval, for once. He smiled at that and continued walking ahead, Sakuno following behind in mute shock. He had felt some sort of thrill when he touched her. Adrenaline? Like the sort of feelings he felt when playing tennis; happiness, adrenaline and a warm feeling he couldn't describe, only different. He knew he was happy though, like he hadn't ever been before.

Using his peripheral vision, he looked at Sakuno's face. Her face had a light tinge of pink but her facial features were a mix of concern, worry and confusion all in one. Was she still concerned about his weird behaviour? Deciding that must be true, Ryoma silently sighed. If she kept up the worrying, it would affect her tennis when they went to practice. That, combined with her natural worrying and slight clumsiness, would result in her messing up more than usual.

Turning around again, Ryoma placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ryuzaki."

"E-Eh? What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to trust me when I say nothing is wrong and nothing is. Really."

"Y-you're acting r-really strange…" said Sakuno.

"I know. But just trust that everything is fine," Ryoma looked her evenly in the eye, trying to will her to trust him.

_**Wow, you ARE pretty good, **_commented Jirou this time, _**And this conversation you're having is WAY deep. **_

Ryoma could hear Marui and Momo sniggering in the background and figured wherever they were, they had a good view. He tried to will them to shut up.

Sakuno, meanwhile, still looked concerned and it made her look even more delicate and fragile when her facial expression was worried. But then she breathed a few times and smiled slightly, "OK. I trust you, Ryoma-kun."

"You didn't stammer," said Ryoma, letting his hand rest on her shoulder for a second more before letting it drop, "Good job." Then he continued walking.

* * *

><p>The tennis courts were mostly empty except for a few people scattered here and there. Ryoma led Sakuno to an empty, private wall where she could practice, "Here's good."<p>

"O-OK," said Sakuno, getting out her racket. Ryoma gave her a tennis ball and sat to the side to observe her.

"Remember to keep your knees bent," said Ryoma before she even hit the ball, "If you hold the racket near the end, you'll have a better grip and if you hold it that tight you won't have much power in your shot."

"H-Hai," said Sakuno. She bent her knees slightly and loosened her grip on the racket. Then she threw the ball in the air and hit it. Ryoma's eyes widened slightly, _her form's better than last time and she hit it in the centre. Her return's pretty good too._

He watched her for a while, finding nothing to comment on.

_She's improved, _thought Ryoma, smiling slightly, _This is her longest rally so far. _

Just then though, she swung and missed the ball, "Ah!"

Ryoma walked over and saw her blushing a bit, "Gomenasai…"

"What are you apologising for?" asked Ryoma, "That wasn't bad."

"Really?" said Sakuno, instantly happy and then blushed again, "G-Gomenasai…"

Ryoma nearly laughed but settled for a smile, "And again with the apologising… But that was pretty good. Your accuracy has become better but you still hold the racket a bit higher than you need to. Your hair's too long too."

_**ECHIZEN! **_roared Momo from the earpiece. Ryoma nearly flinched, _**You NEVER insult a woman on her hair! What the hell's the matter with you? **_

"Ite," said Ryoma under his breath but Sakuno didn't miss that.

"Ryoma-kun?" she said.

"I'm fine," he replied and put his hand over hers on her racket, gently pushing it down a bit, "Just hold it there."

"OK," said Sakuno, still looking a bit worried but seemed to remember she said she trusted him and turned around and began practising again. Her shots stayed consistent in power and accuracy longer this time.

_She's pretty good, _thought Ryoma, feeling quite proud actually, remembering when she used to be incapable of having a rally of more than five shots. Now she easily went into the twenties and once even into the thirties. Her backhand and forehand were both decent although he'd have to help her practice them another time. Her timing was a little off but not enough to make her miss the ball.

_**Heh… She's not bad, **_came Marui's voice followed by the pop of a bubble.

"She's improved, although she is still unskilled in some areas," whispered Ryoma as quietly as possible so Sakuno wouldn't hear. She would really think he'd gone insane if she caught him talking to himself.

_**Oi, Echizen, don't just sit there! Practice alongside her or something and show her how it's done! **_Momo's voice from the earpiece.

"OK," whispered Ryoma. He had been itching to play anyway. Getting up and picking up another ball and his racket, he stood beside Sakuno but still a fair distance away so they each had their own space. He served the ball and kept hitting it consistently. After a while, he saw Sakuno adjust her own flaws by watching his form. He smiled inside at that, _she's good at recognising her mistakes and fixing them quickly. _

"Y-You're good, Ryoma-kun," smiled Sakuno as she hit her own ball.

"Heh…" said Ryoma, doing a backhand shot, _she can talk while hitting the ball now_, "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

"!" Sakuno blushed and missed hitting the ball again, "Ah!"

Ryoma looked at her blushing face, "Done already?"

"No," she replied, getting back up.

He smiled, _you'll improve quickly like this, Sakuno._

* * *

><p>Before they even knew it, it was afternoon and they were both tired. Ryoma's arm was sore and he knew Sakuno's was even worse. He received special training every day after all while she didn't.<p>

Deciding that was enough for one day, Ryoma caught both their balls on his racket in an instant and looked at Sakuno, "We're done. You're tired right?"

"Y-Yeah," said Sakuno, seeming to realise that just then and held her arm. Ryoma walked over, "Are you OK?"

"Y-Yeah, just a bit sore," said Sakuno, smiling.

"Good," said Ryoma as he placed his racket back inside his bag and zipped it up. He slung it over his shoulder and approached her, "You're racket strings are still strong, right?"

"Um…" said Sakuno, looking at the face of her racket, "I can't really tell…"

"Let me see," said Ryoma. Sakuno handed her racket over and he observed the strings. There didn't seem to be any loose or damaged badly.

"It's OK," Ryoma concluded and gave back the racket but as Sakuno took it, he moved his hand and placed it over hers on the racket. Sakuno looked up at him, a bit shocked but she didn't blush as much as he thought she would, "You played well today. Keep improving."

"H-Hai," said Sakuno, beaming happily.

"Ryuzaki," said Ryoma. He wasn't ready to address her by her first name to her face yet, "You're having fun, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Sakuno and he could tell she meant it. He smiled and dropped her hand, "Good."

Then he turned and walked down the steps back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I have changed the order of which people will give Ryoma their advices. So check back on the 'Meeting' chapter to see the changes. Other than that, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review, OK?<strong>

**NOTE 2: Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes and late update~ **


	8. Show you Care

Chapter Eight: Ootori/Oishi's Advice – Show you Care

On Monday morning, Sakuno woke up and yawned. Her weekend was definitely one worth remembering and a bit strange to say the least. Ryoma was definitely acting… different, no matter how much he denied it. Sakuno remembered his small flinches and the way he was holding his ear as if it hurt occasionally. She thought about him suddenly running across the road because of a peach or something…

_Wait, he said 'Momo', didn't he? _thought Sakuno, '_Momo'= Momo-sempai. _

"Well, that makes sense…" said Sakuno. She couldn't think of another reason why Ryoma would suddenly say 'Momo'.

_Then he also came back looking like his ear hurt, _thought Sakuno as she changed into her uniform, _I wonder why… Wait! _

It suddenly hit her like an epiphany. Momo was always putting his arm around Ryoma's neck and almost choking him. Maybe he just happened to hit his ear when he was doing that. Only…

_Would it really hurt that much? _thought Sakuno, but shrugging, _Well… Momo-sempai does have great power I suppose… Yeah, that must be it… _

She couldn't think of any other reason why so she stuck with that. While she ate her breakfast, her phone beeped loudly, nearly making her choke on her food from shock. She hit her chest a few times and when she recovered, picked up her phone and read the message:

_**SAKUNO!**_

_**Do you know how many all-nighters I have pulled waiting to hear from you? SOMETHING must have happened by now, right? What are you waiting for? **_

_**Tomoka**_

"Oh no, Tomo-chan!" said Sakuno, immediately opening a new box for a text message and hurriedly wrote:

_**Tomo-chan,**_

_**I'm so sorry for not replying! I've been a bit busy lately and some stuff has happened… I went to Ryoma-kun's house on Saturday but nothing much happened. He taught me some tennis stuff and I met his older brother and family. His cat's cute too~ **_

_**P.S: Please get some sleep, Tomo-chan! It's been 2 or 3 nights now! You don't have to reply right away.**_

_**Sakuno.**_

Sending that off, Sakuno put her phone in her bag and left the house. She wondered if she should leave her phone off but decided to do so when she got to school. She had been ignoring her best friend lately so they could talk during her walk to school.

"Ryuzaki," said a voice. Sakuno immediately tensed and looked up; sure her ears were deceiving her. But her eyes didn't.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno. The regular was standing outside her house, as if waiting for her, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Walking to school with you," said Ryoma as if that should be obvious. Sakuno's eyes widened even more if that were even humanely possible, "W-What?"

"Come on," said Ryoma, walking ahead. Sakuno ran slightly to catch up.

"D-Do you usually walk by here?" asked Sakuno.

"Not really," said Ryoma, "I just walked here today because it's shorter."

… _Huh? _thought Sakuno, confused. Her house was farther from the school than Ryoma's by a long shot. She knew his address having visited his house and it was nearly half the distance to the school.

"Um… M-My house is a long way from the school…" said Sakuno.

Ryoma paused while walking, "Hm… Well, maybe I walked here today because of someone." He turned around and smiled his signature smirk at her.

Sakuno could feel the blush on her face and she looked away to hide it, _Geez… I'm always like this…_

Just then her phone vibrated in her bag and Sakuno grabbed it out immediately, glad she had a reason to not look at him. It was from Tomoka, naturally.

_**SERIOUSLY? HIS BROTHER? IS HE HOT? Well, naturally, he should be but does he look like Ryoma-sama? DID YOU TALK TO HIM? AND YOU VISITED RYOMA-SAMA'S HOUSE? What is it like? Does it have anything to do with me in it? REPLY NOW!**_

_Tomo-chan… _thought Sakuno, blushing that a mentioned person was standing not two metres from her and nervously stared at the phone. Ryoma looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No! Not at all!" said Sakuno, shaking her head quickly and tried to shove the phone back in her bag while laughing nervously. But her hand slipped on the phone and she accidentally dropped it, "Ah!"

Ryoma's reflexes were second to none as he caught it quicker than Sakuno could react. He pressed a button to make sure it was still working and it was. At the same time though, the screen lit up and he looked at it.

"A-Ah! That's nothing!" said Sakuno, grabbing the phone and quickly stashing it away, _d-d-d-did he see it?_

Ryoma blinked once and then seemed to forget about it, "Well, let's go."

"Yeah," smiled Sakuno, glad he'd dropped it. She walked alongside him in silence. It wasn't really that bad until it turned awkward.

_Should I… say something? _thought Sakuno, "A-Ano—"

"Ne, Ryuzaki, why do you stammer and blush a lot?"

"Eh? W-Well…" said Sakuno. Actually she didn't know why, she just did, "I-I don't know… Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," replied Ryoma, "Your friend seems loud enough and you're exactly the opposite, it's weird. Plus she's always annoying and screaming at me and—"

"Stop talking that way about Tomo-chan!" said Sakuno. It didn't matter to her that it was Ryoma; she couldn't stand anyone talking that way about her best friend, "Tomo-chan just supports you and admires your tennis! I don't see what's wrong with that and you shouldn't say that about her!"

Suddenly she realised what she just nearly-yelled in public. Luckily they were in a street that wasn't too crowded and just far enough from the school that nobody heard what she said. At least she hoped not. She blushed and said quietly, "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to yell."

Ryoma turned away and Sakuno was sure he hated her now. But when she looked up, his cheek was lifted as if he were smiling, "See? You didn't stammer then. It's good to say what you want. You should be confident of your opinions."

Sakuno was surprised for a second but when his words sank in, she smiled, "Yeah!"

"Come on," said Ryoma, "We're going to be late."

"Really?" said Sakuno, looking up at the clock on the front of the school which stated two minutes until the bell rang, "EH?"

"What do you have first?" asked Ryoma.

"P.E," said Sakuno, "What about you?"

"English," he said, sounding bored by the thought.

"Oh," said Sakuno. Personally she didn't find English particularly boring but she could understand why Ryoma would, "Well, do your best anyway. I have to go, bye!"

She turned around but Ryoma caught her wrist before she could run off, "Oh yeah, I just remembered… I don't want you telling your friend everything that happens between us."

"Eh? Why not?" asked Sakuno, turning around to look at him, blushing.

"Well, because it's our secret," smirked Ryoma. With that, he dropped her wrist and walked away to his class, "See you."

Sakuno blinked a few times, standing in front of the school. Only the loud ring of the bell snapped her out of her thoughts, _oh yeah, I'm late!_

* * *

><p>She ran into the school gym and quickly got changed into the sports uniform. She made it just on time as the teacher entered the gym. He walked up to the front and got everyone's attention, "We're playing basketball today."<p>

_Basketball… _thought Sakuno, _It doesn't sound that bad._

Sakuno wasn't the best player but she wasn't the worst either. Usually she just passed the ball to someone else as soon as she got it and could catch decently. As the game started, the ball was passed around while Sakuno stood like she usually did until someone passed it to her.

Since no one really noticed her enough to pass the ball to her unless they were in a crisis, Sakuno didn't really pay attention and started thinking instead.

_Ryoma-kun helped me somewhat overcome my stammering problems… He wouldn't have done that if he didn't care… right? Anyway, over that… 'Our secret'? 'I don't want you telling your friend everything that happens between us'? Wait… _

_THAT MEANS HE READ THE TEXT MESSAGE!_

Sakuno was almost hyperventilating on the court and could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

"Ryuzaki!" called a voice. Sakuno looked up and barely caught the basketball as someone passed it to her.

"Take a shot!" called Keira, the girl who passed it to her.

"Hai!" said Sakuno, seeing there was no one within passing range and began dribbling the ball towards the net.

_This is my first time I even tried to score a goal! _Sakuno thought happily as she ran. Suddenly her foot hit something and she fell, "Ah!"

Her arm sent a spasm through her body as she fell on it. It throbbed painfully and Sakuno didn't want to get up.

"Ryuzaki, are you all right?" asked the teacher, Mr Ichita. He knelt over her, "Does any part of you hurt at all?"

"Um…" Sakuno sat up with her hands supporting her and her right arm immediately began protesting painfully, "Just my elbow."

Mr Ichita gently took her arm and looked at it, "Well, you definitely have a bruise. I don't exactly know if anything else is wrong with it. How much does it hurt?"

"Um… a bit," said Sakuno, _actually a lot._

Mr Ichita saw what she meant, "I see. Why don't you go to the school nurse? Something else might be wrong with your elbow."

Sakuno nodded and stood up, holding her elbow. She walked out and wondered what she had tripped over.

_Probably just natural clumsiness, _decided Sakuno.

_At the nurse's office…_

"It's a sprain," concluded the nurse, after examining the large bruise and now slightly noticeable swelling, "It's pretty mild though. It should be fine within no more than two weeks. I'll just bandage your arm to prevent swelling and to support your elbow, OK?"

"OK," said Sakuno as the nurse gently wrapped the bandage around her arm.

"Try to avoid using that arm as much as possible," said the nurse, "And press some ice onto it frequently a few times a day."

"Hai," said Sakuno, nodding.

"Your grandmother wanted you to go home as well," said the nurse.

"Eh? Go home?" said Sakuno, slightly surprised, "It doesn't hurt that bad…"

"Well, the first day, the sprain hurts the most of course and you can't really bend it so you can't really do anything if you do stay. It would be best for you to go home, Ryuzaki. Do you usually walk home?"

"Oh," said Sakuno, "Yeah, I walk home."

"OK. Try not to bump anything with that arm and rest it when you get home, all right? Also your grandmother said not to worry about dinner later, she'll do it."

"OK," said Sakuno. The nurse wrote a note, giving her permission to leave the school along with a note from Coach Ryuzaki as well and gave them both to her, "Get well soon."

"Thank you," said Sakuno, smiling, and left.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" called Sumire as she came in and immediately smelt the aroma of food, looking into the kitchen, "Sakuno! Didn't I say I would take care of dinner?"<p>

"You've already made dinner for three nights," said Sakuno as she tried to multitask as she usually did when she cooked but failing since her right arm hurt whenever she used it, "I'll be fine. I don't have any homework since I came home early and—"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Sumire, walking up and resuming cooking, "If anything, you're only making your condition worse. Have you been pressing ice on it?"

"Yes," answered Sakuno.

"Well then… it's still pretty early, 5:30… You could go for a walk. Get some fresh air but be back before dinner."

Sakuno nodded. She didn't have anything better to do anyway and walked upstairs to change out of her pyjamas which she had worn since she was at home anyway. She put on a pale yellow top and a blue jacket over that in case in got colder later on and jeans. Then she looked at her hair. She had let it down when she got home and slept for most of the day.

_I don't really want to braid it all again… _thought Sakuno, _I'll just keep it down._

She was about to leave her room when her eyes fell on her racket. The only place she really wanted to go to was the street tennis place. She tried to move her arm, as if swinging a racket but a pain shot up through it instead and she winced.

_I can't play with this arm… _thought Sakuno and moved her left arm instead. It seemed OK.

_I'll just use my left arm, _thought Sakuno, picking up her racket and sneaking out before her grandmother could yell at her 'what the hell are you doing playing tennis with a sprained arm?'.

"Sakuno?" said Sumire before she opened the door. Sakuno twitched, careful to keep her racket out of view, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you and Ryoma have a close relationship?" said the coach.

"H-Huh?" said Sakuno, slightly surprised. Out of everything, she wasn't expecting _that_.

"Well, he seemed to be the one most worried when you didn't show up at practice today like you usually do."

"W-Worried?" said Sakuno, blushing.

"Well, I think he was. It's hard to tell with that look he always has but he asked me where you were and stuff like that."

Sakuno was silent as she blushed deeply. Then she decided to leave, "U-Um… I'm going now! Bye!"

Then she ran out.

"What was wrong with her?" said Sumire aloud, confused.

* * *

><p>Sakuno sighed as she counted the number of times she had hit the ball. Her shots were decent with her non-dominant hand but it was hard to keep it up. It also felt a bit weird using her left hand. She didn't how Ryoma managed to play so well with both hands. So far, her longest rally was no more than five shots. She rolled up her sleeves past her elbows since rather than getting cold, it was getting hot for her.<p>

"I really should be getting back," mumbled Sakuno, but at the same time, she didn't want to. It was the sort of feeling to persevere at something until you got it right.

As she threw the ball in the air, a voice cut through the air.

"Oi, Ryuzaki Sakuno!"

Sakuno looked behind her. It had been a female voice so it wasn't Ryoma. Besides, he never used her given name, anyway. It was a couple of girls she knew from class and also presidents of their own worshipping club for Ryoma.

"Hello," said Sakuno pleasantly.

The leader, Hitomi, glared at her. Sakuno flinched slightly inside, confused.

"Ne, Ryuzaki, why are you so close with Ryoma-kun?" she asked, sounding quite deadly. Her friend stood next to her, looking equally as dark.

"E-Eh? I… Um…" said Sakuno, not really knowing how to respond to something like that.

"You always went to Seigaku's practice! And he always paid attention to you, even if just a little!" yelled Hitomi, as if a bomb went off inside her, "He never paid attention to anyone else! Just you! Why?"

"I-I-I d-don't know…" said Sakuno, kind of scared now at her sudden outburst, "S-Sorry, b-but—"

"As if tripping you over in P.E wasn't enough so you'd be out of the way! But he was still worried about you at practice!"

"H-Hitomi…" said her friend, nudging her friend.

"Geez, in a minute!" said Hitomi, turning back to Sakuno, "Did you even really sprain this? Or did you just do it for attention as if you don't have enough already!" She grabbed Sakuno's sprained elbow.

_Ow, _thought Sakuno, wincing in pain at Hitomi's iron-like grip on her elbow.

"Hitomi!" said her friend again.

"God, what?" said Hitomi, "Wait a minute!" She turned back to Sakuno, "I don't know why Ryoma-kun likes you so much! I hate you!" With that, she raised her hand to slap her while the other held her by the elbow.

Sakuno widened her eyes in surprise as she brought her hand down. But then a hand reached out and caught her hand before it could hit her. Both Sakuno and Hitomi looked to their side and said in surprise, "R-Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma had his usual look on but he seemed more angry this time, "I like Ryuzaki because one, she doesn't go around slapping people, two, she doesn't trip people on purpose, three, she doesn't hurt already injured people, four, she doesn't bother me and five, she gave me a Ponta." Everyone sweat-dropped at the last point.

"Are you OK?" Ryoma asked, letting go of Hitomi's hand and looking at Sakuno who was wide-eyed but at the same time happy that she got to see Ryoma. He even stated the reasons why he liked her. Well, he was probably being sarcastic. Still…

"I-I'm fine," said Sakuno. Ryoma smiled at her slightly and she smiled back. Hitomi noticed this and almost blew up again with rage but held it in with great effort since Ryoma was standing right there, "Ryoma-kun! I- I was just trying to get your attention! I've admired you for a long time and—"

"Thanks," said Ryoma, but not turning around. He nudged Sakuno and inclined his head, "Come on."

"U-Um…" said Sakuno, "Where are we—"

"My house," said Ryoma as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakuno turned red as Hitomi and her friend's jaws dropped.

"E-Eh? But I have to go home, grandma is—"

"She knows you're coming. So is she, actually."

"O-Oh… OK," nodded Sakuno, following after him.

As Ryoma walked, he looked back at Hitomi and her friend who were now looking like a mix of anger, sadness and shock, "If you want my attention, you won't get it with hurting Ryuzaki. Made Made Dane."

Hitomi and her friend were probably even more shocked as they left.

* * *

><p>Once they walked a fair distance from the courts, Ryoma turned and looked at Sakuno's elbow, "So you really did sprain it."<p>

Sakuno looked down at her bandaged elbow, now visible since she rolled up her sleeves before, "Y-Yeah. But I'm fine."

"Good," said Ryoma, turning around again, "You didn't play that bad as a lefty."

_He saw me play… He must have been there for a while then, _"Really?"

"But your hair is still too long," said Ryoma.

Sakuno turned to stone anime-style, _eh? _

But then she recovered and smiled, _Ryoma-kun never changes._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, haven't updated for two weeks. Sorry! <strong>

**Also, I know this is cliché but I couldn't really find many great things in which Ryoma would show he cares without being too OOC. Anyways, tell me what you think~**

**Next chapter: Eiji's Advice – Smile. So, how will that turn out? Hehehe… :D**


	9. Smile

Chapter Nine: Eiji's Advice – Smile

"That was good!" said Ryoga, grinning and leaning back, "Great job, Ma."

"You can call me 'mother' for once," said Rinko as she carried the bowls and plates to the sink. They'd just finished eating dinner and Ryoma's ear was practically going deaf with the endless shouts from his sempai-tachis from his earpiece, demanding he go outside so they could see him and Sakuno.

"Anyway, would you like to go home soon or…?" said Rinko, looking at Sumire who was talking to Nanjiro even though he appeared not to be listening.

"I suppose we should," nodded Sumire, turning away from Nanjiro. He thunked his head on the table as soon as she stopped looking.

"Come on Sakuno," said Sumire, standing up and gesturing for Sakuno to follow her, "It's a school night. We have to get home and press some more ice on your sprain."

"OK," said Sakuno, standing up. Ryoma also stood up. Ryoga raised an eyebrow at this and smirked.

"Aw," he said, still smirking the signature Echizen smirk.

Ryoma glared at him, "I don't see you saying goodbye to your guests."

"Bye," said Ryoga, waving.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and followed the Ryuzaki's out. He heard the rest of his family in unison, "Aw…" He sighed irritably.

"Oh wait," said Sumire, "Have to get my jacket. Sakuno, wait here for a minute."

"O-OK," said Sakuno.

As Sumire left, Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma, "Thank you for inviting me here and… saving me from Hitomi-san."

Ryoma smiled inside but said, "It's nothing."

_**That's it? 'It's nothing'? Playing the cool guy? **_said Kaidoh, a spying person.

Ryoma swore once this was all over, he was going to steal Inui's juices and spike everyone's drinks with them.

"I'll just wait outside," said Sakuno, turning around, her long hair swishing behind her. Before she left, Ryoma acted on instinct and grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him in surprise.

"I'll go to your house again tomorrow morning," said Ryoma.

Sakuno, instead of blushing and/or stammering like he thought, only smiled softly, "OK."

Sumire was approaching them and Ryoma quickly added on the end, "And get well soon." Then he let go.

"Thanks, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno as Sumire walked beside her, "We'll be going now."

"Bye," said Ryoma. Sakuno left first while Sumire hung behind. Then she said quietly so Sakuno wouldn't hear, "Getting her heart is harder then you think, Ryoma. Work hard and succeed though, all right?"

Ryoma flinched and glared at her while she just smiled knowingly and left.

Ryoma waited until they were gone before he shut the door and yelled, "DAD! You told her?"

"Hey, she'll be the one you're trying to impress when you ask for Sakuno-chan's hand in marriage!" Nanjiro defended himself, "You should thank me for letting her know beforehand before you knock her granddaughter up and you give the old woman a heart attack!"

"Uncle!" shouted Nanako.

"What? Every chance it's going to happen!"

"Your son isn't anything like you, dear," said Rinko, "And I'm glad he isn't because you remember how close my parents got to having a stroke when you brought me home pregnant—"

"Wow, really Dad?" said Ryoga.

"Hey, you'll have grandchildren in the foreseeable future, you'll see," said Nanjiro, sounding confident. Ryoma groaned and walked to his room, deciding he was better off not listening to the rest of the conversation. Then, having nothing more to do, he went to bed.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the Ryuzaki residence, Ryoma thought about his piece of advice to carry out for the day which he received on his phone.<p>

_**O-Chibi! **_

_**Today, I'm going to spy on you and Sakuno-chan! Your advice is SMILE from me! You have to smile otherwise you'll have a sad relationship. I said the same thing to buchou and I think he took it seriously. So you have to, too. SMILE! ^_^**_

From the first words, it was obvious who had sent the message. What Ryoma didn't like was the fact his most hyper sempai would be the one spying on him. He would definitely go deaf today. Just to be cautious, he turned down the volume to halfway on his earpiece.

Just as he did, Sakuno ran out of the house, quickly locking up behind her and running to where Ryoma stood, "Sorry! Did you wait long?"

"No," said Ryoma, turning around, "Let's go."

"Yeah," said Sakuno, walking beside him.

_Well, she got home safely, _thought Ryoma. There were no bruises or scratches on her so she probably hadn't fallen down. That was good.

The walk to school was somewhat silent but it wasn't awkward, more like they were enjoying each other's silent company.

"We have History, don't we?" said Sakuno as they walked towards the school building.

"Yeah," Ryoma nodded. He was actually glad he had first period with her. Hitomi was also in the class and he wanted to make sure she would leave Sakuno alone.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Ryoma smiled smugly as he didn't see Hitomi harming Sakuno in any way. He had been watching her the entire lesson but paid attention to the teacher's long monologue at the same time.<p>

He didn't have any other classes with the brunette on the day but he hoped his fan would've gotten the hint and would leave Sakuno alone. The day passed in a snail-slow, frustrating pace but eventually it was over and it was lunchtime. He practically flew out of his seat to the cafeteria.

_**HALT, O-CHIBI! **_suddenly shouted the voice of Eiji. Ryoma flinched despite the reduced volume and had to remember he was in a crowded hallway.

"What?" said Ryoma quietly. His voice was lost amid the loud noises of the hallway.

By some miracle, Eiji heard him, _**your mission starts now! Fortunately for you, we've found Sakuno-chan! She's outside so don't keep her waiting! Also, SMILE for the love of God!**_

Ryoma grumbled silently and walked outside. He looked around the grounds and found her standing near a couple of benches underneath a tree on the other side of the school.

"Hey," said Ryoma as he approached. He was struck by her beauty first of all. She stood straight and was looking in the opposite direction so he got a side-view of her face, emphasising her naturally long eyelashes and the healthy glow of her skin.

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled, "Hello."

"Are you OK?" Ryoma blurted out before he could think. It was bothering him all day so he wanted to get a straight answer now, "That girl didn't hurt you, right?"

"Hitomi-san didn't," said Sakuno, sitting down on the bench and lifting the lid of her bento lunch.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow but sat down next to her and got out his own bento. Just as he did, he noticed a familiar red-head in the middle window of the second floor; a perfect view of them. When he saw the spiked black hair next to the red head, there was no doubt.

_**That's good, O-Chibi, asking about her well-being, **_said Eiji approvingly, _**but you still need to SMILE! I can see you perfectly from here!**_

Ryoma decided to ignore him and started eating. Beside him, Sakuno did the same thing, neither of them talking.

"So, what did you have?" said Ryoma between mouthfuls of food.

"Science," answered Sakuno. Ryoma pouted slightly in envy. All he had was Maths, English and some other thing he couldn't even remember.

"Horio-kun tripped over in front of the class and crashed into the teacher," said Sakuno, slightly laughing, "It was pretty funny."

A smile twitched at the corners of Ryoma's mouth. He didn't like talking about the freshman but if he had to, it might as well be a story where he embarrassed himself.

_**SMILE, **_Eiji emphasised again.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at the red head sempai in the window but turned to Sakuno and smiled. She seemed a bit surprised at first but then smiled back.

_**That's good, that's good, **_encouraged Eiji, _**but you need to smile more. Right now, you're smirking, which, no offence, makes you look arrogant and stuff. SMILE, not SMIRK.**_

"No," said Ryoma almost silently, turning away again to talk to his sempai.

_**Smile, **_said Eiji.

"No."

_**O-Chibi… **_said Eiji, beginning to sound threatening. Ryoma could hear Momo in the background, _**Uh… Eiji-sempai, calm down.**_

"No," said Ryoma still. It was practically embarrassing trying to smile when you didn't want to. Not that he disliked Sakuno. Even the people he liked, he rarely actually smiled for, preferring to simply smirk, so actually genuinely smiling for someone was new to him. He always got away with smirking anyway so he never found the need to smile very much.

Not this time though, it seemed.

_**DAMMIT O-CHIBI, SMILE! **_Eiji finally cracked, _**OTHERWISE, NOR ME OR MOMO ARE GOING TO EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR IT! **_

Ryoma rolled his eyes, not bothered, "I'm not going to care if you and Momo-sempai bother me for the rest of my life."

_**Eiji-sempai, someone's going to come if you keep shouting so loudly… **_said Momo.

_**I don't care! **_said Eiji, though he lowered his voice anyway. Ryoma would have to thank Momo later, _**O-Chibi, do you want the girl or not? Because no girl wants to be with a gloomy, arrogant guy who doesn't smile. SO SMILE! **_

He shouted the last bit so loudly, even Sakuno looked around, "Did I just hear something?"

"Your imagination," said Ryoma immediately. He was a natural liar and Sakuno seemed to buy it. In the silence that followed as they both ate, Ryoma thought. He supposed if he had to smile for anyone, it would probably be his cat, Nanako (she was nice to him and scared both Ryoga and Nanjiro when they tried to embarrass him so Ryoma liked her), his mother or Ryuzaki Sakuno.

_I have nothing to lose, _decided Ryoma and, after he swallowed the last bite of his bento, turned to Sakuno. She noticed his look and turned to look at him curiously.

_Nothing to lose, nothing to lose, _repeated Ryoma in his head like it was his new mantra. Slowly, the corners of his mouth twitched and he tried to smile with as best as he could, genuinely. For some reason, he actually enjoyed smiling.

_Endorphins, _he remembered from a Science lesson, _those chemicals that make you happy when you smile._

He actually did feel more relaxed and less agitated at his sempai-tachis nagging at him. He should probably smile more often.

"Um, Ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno after a few seconds, "Are you OK?"

Another awkward silence passed.

_**HA HA HA! **_laughed Momo and Eiji. Ryoma could imagine them rolling on the ground in laughter.

_**You smile and she asks if you're OK! **_laughed Momo choking back laughter, _**Echizen, you really need to smile more!**_

Ryoma stopped smiling and silently sighed. Smiling didn't really work for him.

Sakuno noticed his expression and immediately started blushing, "Oh! Um, I didn't mean it was b-bad. It was just a bit d-different. But… I l-like it when you smile… I-It makes me happy." She smiled angelically at him with the last sentence.

Ryoma blinked in surprise. The words were the truth and Sakuno looked as though she meant it. But that wasn't why Ryoma was staring. With her delicate features and slightly pale skin, she resembled an angel more than anything.

_**Wow… Kawaii… **_said Eiji, _**you think so too, ne, O-Chibi?**_

_**Aw… you're staring, Echizen, **_said Momo, sounding like he was suppressing laughter.

Ryoma ignored them and finally came to his senses to look away slightly.

_**Aw, come on, O-Chibi, you made her sad! **_scolded Eiji.

Ryoma looked out of the corner of his eye. He didn't mean to make her think he looked away because of her. Well, technically it was because of her but not out of annoyance or anything.

After a moment of thinking, he hesitantly slid his hand over and put it over hers. The action caused Sakuno to be slightly surprised. He could tell from her tensing and her face turned a bit red.

"It makes me happy too… when you smile," said Ryoma, still slightly turned away.

Sakuno's face smiled beside him and Ryoma felt happy at the current atmosphere…

…Until his sempai-tachis ruined it.

_**Good job, you little plant head, you made your sempai proud! **_said Momo approvingly. He probably was crying anime-style.

_**You're learning, O-Chibi! **_praised Eiji, also sounding proud.

Usually Ryoma would have grumpily snapped back at them. But he didn't feel like it then, with his hand over Sakuno's and having seen her smile more than a couple of times. Today was a good day so he didn't snap back at his sempai-tachis.

Instead he just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually got a bit of writer's block while writing this. I have an upcoming test on algebra so my head is crammed with remembering equations instead of amazing ideas. So, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit boring. XD <strong>

**Review anyway~ ^_^**


	10. Food

Chapter Ten: Momo/Bunta/Jackal's Advice – Food

Sakuno sat through the Maths class, almost hitting her head on the table out of frustration. She was actually all right at Maths but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. She hummed along to a tune and doodled absent-mindedly on her page. The class was supposed to be copying down examples from the board while listening to the teacher's lecture but no matter how hard she tried, Sakuno couldn't focus.

_It is Thursday already, _thought Sakuno as she hummed and wrote at the same time. Ryoma hadn't acted particularly strange during the following two days after the 'smile' episode. He seemed cold and nonchalant as usual but that was just him.

_Maybe whatever was bothering him is over now, _she thought, smiling, _that's good._

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Sakuno was out of her seat fast, eager to get out of the Maths period and go to lunch, especially since she started sitting with her sempai-tachis. It was always the funny part of her day.<p>

As she entered the cafeteria, as usual, she was grabbed by a member of the regulars (it was usually Eiji like today) and taken over to their table. It became a regular habit now after the first couple of times and she didn't feel like screaming, "Kidnapper! Kidnapper!" anymore.

But then, Eiji made a sharp left turn up the stairs towards the roof. Then Sakuno really began to panic, _OH MY GOD, IT __**IS **__A KIDNAPPER!_

But then… it was her sempai and no one could achieve that flippy end red hair. They just couldn't.

"U-Um… Kikumaru-sempai, where are we going?" Sakuno said as Eiji half pulled, half led her up the stairs.

"Well, the roof," said Eiji, turning around and grinning, "I thought that would have been obvious."

"W-Well… yes… b-but… why?"

"Hm… O-Chibi said he wanted to see you there."

"EH?" said Sakuno, starting to blush. The roof was one of Ryoma's favourite places apart from the tennis court and in front of the Ponta vending machine, she knew thanks to Tomoka and he never wanted anyone there with him. Needless to say, it was surprising.

"I'm surprised," mused Eiji, seeming to read her mind, "O-Chibi's _never _had anyone up there. So you're the first! Hm…" he put his free hand under his chin, thinking, "He must really like you, Sakuno-chan!"

"E-EH?" said Sakuno, louder than necessary and then became quiet, blushing, "I- I don't think it's like that, Kikumaru-sempai…"

Eiji dropped her hand a few steps away from the door leading to the roof.

"What makes you say that?"

"H-Huh? Well, Ryoma-kun is a nice… friend and he has helped me a lot," said Sakuno, surprised she wasn't stammering as much as she thought she would, "But… sometimes, I wonder if I might annoy him or… I don't know, just something. But I don't think Ryoma-kun likes me like that."

"Is this what you've been thinking all this time, nya?" said Eiji. His voice was still light and carefree but there seemed to be a tone of seriousness under his playful tone.

"Um, well, yes?" said Sakuno, being an incapable liar.

"Really?" said Eiji, seeming genuinely surprised, his eyes widening, "Wow, out of everything, I would've thought O-Chibi was the one annoying you! I mean, he's clueless all the time and serious about everything and he has this look on his face all the time like this," Eiji pulled a good impression of Ryoma what with their eyes a similar cat shape for a few seconds before changing back to his usual face, "Really, all the regulars are wondering how you haven't snapped by now."

"…Hontou?" said Sakuno. She never would have suspected the regulars would be talking about HER of all things. It was actually a bit embarrassing, _wait… so what have they been saying? How do they know about Ryoma-kun and me?_

"Yeah," said Eiji, nodding, "And don't worry, O-Chibi likes you, Sakuno-chan. He's just too stubborn to show it or doesn't know how, either way."

Sakuno didn't really know what to reply to that, so she simply said, "T-Thank you, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Good!" grinned Eiji, seeing her expression lift a bit and opening the door. Then he dragged her up and was about to push her out onto the roof when he said a quick sentence, "Oh yeah, O-Chibi is hopeless at any sort of domestic stuff so just act surprised and pretend to like it, OK?"

"H-Huh?" said Sakuno before she was pushed out by Eiji and straight into something else.

"Ite!" said both people, knocking heads and moving back.

"Ryoma-kun?" said Sakuno, rubbing her forehead. She'd probably get a bruise but she wasn't worried about that; her attention was focussed on the other victim across from her.

"Ite…" said Ryoma, rubbing his head too.

"Ah! Sakuno-chan are you OK?" said Eiji, standing beside her, "Sorry, I didn't see O-Chibi there!"

"I-I'm fine," said Sakuno, smiling, "But, Ryoma-kun—"

"Oh yeah, he's fine!" said Eiji, waving a hand dismissively, smiling slightly threateningly towards Ryoma, "Aren't you, O-Chibi?"

"Sure…" said Ryoma, tilting his hat down.

_Is he mad? _panicked Sakuno.

Eiji noticed her panic rising and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, he just doesn't want you to see his bruise."

"You can go now, Eiji-sempai," said Ryoma suddenly, taking Sakuno's hand and pulling her towards him, away from Eiji.

Eiji suppressed a snicker and turned around, "OK. Have fun! Remember what I said, Sakuno-_chan_."

"Bastard," muttered Ryoma darkly, glaring daggers at the door where Eiji disappeared.

_He seems a bit angry today, _thought Sakuno. Then, since he lifted his head, she caught a glimpse of his bruise, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," said Ryoma. He started walking to the middle of the roof, "Come on."

Sakuno realised just then he was still holding her hand.

Only when they were at the middle of the roof did Ryoma let go of her hand. Then he sat down and unzipped his bag.

_What's he doing? _thought Sakuno as he reached in his bag. The only things she could imagine him getting out were either a bento or tennis racket. Since there was nothing to hit a ball against, she leaned more towards the bento.

Sakuno sat down opposite him and opened her own bag to get out her lunch. Right then, though, a medium sized, black bento box came in her view. She looked up in surprise and saw Ryoma holding the box and seeming to be very intent on a small crack on the roof, "Here."

"For… me?" said Sakuno, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah," said Ryoma.

"Thank you," said Sakuno, carefully taking the box. She looked at it for a while, wondering why Ryoma was suddenly giving her a free lunch.

"You gave me one a week ago," said Ryoma, "So I had to pay back the favour."

"O-Oh, that," said Sakuno, kind of scared the way Ryoma always read her mind, "That was nothing."

"So… are you going to open it?" said Ryoma.

"Ah! H-Hai," said Sakuno, immediately feeling embarrassed, though out of the corner of her eye, she saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. At least she amused him in a way.

She slipped off the lid of the bento box and was surprised by the food in there. Being a cooking expert and having an interest in the area (it was, in her opinion, one of the things she was decent, even good at); Sakuno had a good eye for food and a pretty skilled palate.

_The ingredients are very good, _thought Sakuno, telling that at first glance.

The base was rice and on top of that, a simple omelette. In the section on the right were small, well-done rice balls in triangle shapes. In the section on the left, were some lettuce leaves with small pieces of chicken inside.

_It looks very good, _thought Sakuno, kind of confused. She'd never actually thought Ryoma would take an interest in cooking considering… well, who he was, but who was she to judge?

"It looks great," said Sakuno truthfully. Ryoma seemed to smile at this even though his eyes were still shielded by his cap.

Sakuno picked up a small rice ball and bit off a piece, chewing slowly.

_Delicious! _thought Sakuno, biting off a bigger piece. The rice was not too dry and shaped and tasted perfectly. There was a small piece of something like octopus in the middle which tasted great too.

"Sugoi!" said Sakuno aloud, surprising even Ryoma for a second. He looked up and, seeing her face, he said, "Is it good?"

"Yeah!" said Sakuno, nodding, smiling. Then, realising how over-enthusiastic she looked, she blushed and blurted out without thinking to cover up her embarrassment, "Did you learn from someone?"

Ryoma didn't seem to mind her sudden question. He simply looked ahead and said emotionlessly, "Well, you can say so."

Sakuno was slightly confused by his answer but decided to drop it. She didn't want to annoy him after all.

"It really is delicious," smiled Sakuno as she ate a bit of chicken. That, like the rice ball, was perfect.

"Thanks," said Ryoma. He wasn't one to talk much but Sakuno already knew that. She actually came to like the peaceful silence between them.

"That cloud looks a bit like you," said Ryoma suddenly. He was staring at the sky and in particular, one cloud that had a body-like shape with two tendrils of cloud falling from the top like braids.

Sakuno nearly laughed at the resemblance, "It does. What about that one?" she pointed to another similar shape with a little shape poking out from the top like the silhouette of Ryoma wearing his cap. It was on the opposite side of Cloud Sakuno, "It looks a bit like you."

Ryoma smirked, "Sort of." Suddenly he reached over and stole a piece of chicken, popping it in his mouth.

"Eh?" said Sakuno, surprised at his sudden action. She looked at the empty bento box beside him, _he must be hungry today…_

Suddenly Ryoma seemed to twitch as if something hurt him. His hand started to go to his ear but stopped halfway and instead just scratched his neck, as if trying to pass the action off as nothing.

"Is something… wrong?" said Sakuno, concerned.

"No, nothing," said Ryoma in his usual monotone.

_Suspicious, _thought Sakuno but decided to think about that later. Right now, Ryoma was probably hungry and as a devoted chef, she didn't like to see anyone hungry.

Picking up a piece of chicken, she offered it to him, "Here."

Ryoma turned to her and blinked, "Thanks."

Then, instead of taking the piece of chicken with his hand, he suddenly took the piece in his mouth and chewed it, seeming to think nothing of it.

Sakuno, on the other hand, was blushing ferociously, having looked like she just fed him. She was still frozen in position, having two small dots for eyes in shock as Ryoma simply sat there and chewed.

"Ne, I'm still hungry," said Ryoma, looking at her.

"Oh, O-OK," said Sakuno, giving him a piece of omelette.

He ate that from her hand and chewed it while staring at the clouds. Then he turned to her again and she gave him a piece of food.

_This is pretty fun, _thought Sakuno after a few times feeding him. She smiled happily as she gave a bit of rice ball to him.

_He's so cute… like a stray cat, _she thought.

The sudden ringing of the bell surprised her as it rung. She remembered the time and was surprised by how quickly the time had passed. The bento box was empty as she had eaten and fed Ryoma at the same time from it.

"The food isn't actually all that bad," said Ryoma, getting up. Sakuno stood up and smiled, "Thank you for the food, Ryoma-kun."

"It's OK," said Ryoma. His cap was tilted back down and he was quiet for a while before saying, "Ne, you didn't eat your bento, right?"

"No," said Sakuno, as they both walked to the door leading back down to the cafeteria, "Why?"

"Can I have it?" said Ryoma, sounding kind of shy, something that surprised Sakuno very much. Also, he asked for her bento!

_This is the happiest day in my life! _thought Sakuno with her food being recognised by her crush.

"Sure," said Sakuno, slightly in a daze but giving her bento to him, "Enjoy."

"Thanks," said Ryoma as he opened the door, "… You're not annoying, Ryuzaki."

Then he walked down the stairs and left.

"Annoying? Annoying…" Sakuno mused aloud, suddenly remembering, "AH! Ryoma-kun, you baka, were you listening!"

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in a long time, I know! :(<strong>

**Half-Yearly Exams have come! Nooo! **

**But Maths was done today :D**

**Anyways, please review.**


	11. Flowers

Chapter Eleven: Yukimura's Advice – Flowers

Ryoma yawned as he walked to his fourth period class. His text that morning had been:

_**Today we are going back to classics and you will give Ryuzaki Sakuno-san flowers. That is my advice. Do it well.**_

_**Yukimura.**_

Really though, flowers? Ryoma understood it was a classic and traditional thing to do but he didn't exactly know how to do it. He didn't really want to have a humongous bouquet of flowers and shove it in her face since, as it wasn't her birthday or any sort of special occasion, it would be unusual and definitely cause people to start interrogating him or her. His fangirls had been pretty harsh last time and he didn't want it to happen again.

_It is Friday… _thought Ryoma. Maybe he could just call her out somewhere and give them to her then.

_Actually… no, _thought Ryoma, considering his father's, not to mention his brother's, interrogation if he happened to leave the house with flowers.

"Why does everyone interrogate everything I do, anyway?" muttered Ryoma aloud as he entered his English class.

"Oi, Echizen, over here, over here!" called Horio, waving his arm. Ryoma went over to sit there, still lost in his thoughts.

Sakuno didn't seem like a particularly picky type of person but still, he wondered what kind of flowers she might like. And what was that thing that Nanako once said, about flower meanings? Maybe he could use that too…

"Echizen! Oi, Echizen!" called Horio. Ryoma blinked and realised Horio's hand was waving rapidly in front of his face.

"What?" said Ryoma, glancing at him.

"Geez! Don't you know it's rude to space out?" scolded Horio, "Anyway, Kachiro, Katsuo, you and I have been told to go buy the tennis stuff after school."

"OK," said Ryoma, hoping that would end the conversation so he could think in peace.

"Huh? Just like that?" said Horio, raising an eyebrow, "Usually you'd protest more or try to get out of it… Well, whatever. Nothing's bothering you, right?"

"Not really," said Ryoma, "You know we have an English test today, right?"

"EH?" cried Horio, instantly dropping the subject, "Seriously? I completely forgot! Geez! Of course, you're going to ace it again like always, huh, Echizen?"

Ryoma shrugged. He honestly didn't see the point in doing English. Plus he found it boring. But he always did well in it anyway.

Horio was looking strangely at him. But then he shrugged and looked away. Ryoma smiled slightly, glad his friends had a somewhat short attention span.

* * *

><p><em>After school…<em>

"Ah, practice was hard today!" said Eiji, stretching by the school gates. Momo, Ryoma, Syusuke and the freshmen trio followed after him as Eiji started walking towards town.

"Yeah!" said Momo, arms behind his head, "Plus we couldn't even laugh at Echizen since we couldn't find Ryuzaki-san." At the last bit he grinned, "Young love is such a great thing! Young love!"

"You're only one year older than me," muttered Ryoma at the same time the freshmen trio asked simultaneously, "Eh? Ryuzaki-san?"

"Huh?" said Eiji, turning around to look at the freshman, "Oh yeah, O-Chibi didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" said Katsuo.

"About Ryuzaki-san… Echizen—" began Syusuke.

"Are you all going to hurry up?" said Ryoma, walked ten paces in front, "We have to quickly buy the tennis gear, right?"

"I suppose so," said Syusuke, smiling and dropping the subject. Eiji, however, didn't.

"Man, O-Chibi, you're so cold! Not even telling your friends when you're going through that special stage in your life!" said the acrobatic player loudly.

"Special stage?" said Kachiro.

"Are you hiding something Echizen?" said Horio, raising an eyebrow, "Was that what was bothering you in English? You just suddenly drifted off in your thoughts and—"

"Oh ho! Thinking about a certain girl, eh?" said Momo, obviously enjoying himself, "That's so cute of you!"

"Cute!" said Eiji, enjoying himself as much as Momo. Syusuke merely smiled in amusement. Ryoma was glad _one _of his sempais was sane.

"A certain girl?" cried Horio, "ECHIZEN? W-Well, who i-is it?"

"Why should I say?" said Ryoma. It was bad enough having his sempais teasing him about it. At least he got the peace and silence he needed in class with none of the people who knew about it there. If the freshmen trio found out, he'd definitely spend all day getting annoyed or driven insane. He'd literally get no peace – at home, his family interrogated him, at practices, his sempais practically harass him and if his precious peaceful time in classes was ruined…

Ryoma nearly shuddered at the thought.

"Is it Osakada-san?" said Katsuo, tilting his head.

Ryoma paused for a second at the awkward silence.

"O…sa…ka…da?" said Ryoma, deliberately saying it slowly, twitching at the very thought.

"So it's not?" said Kachiro as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Nope!" said Eiji, "Another guess!"

"Eh… Tachibana-san?" said Horio, "That captain of Fudomine had a little sister, right?"

Ryoma shrugged. He actually didn't think she was all that bad but he didn't think of her in that way at all.

"EH—" said Momo, suddenly turning red.

"Eh? Momo-chan-sempai?" said the trio simultaneously.

"Oh?" said Syusuke, eyes open, "Come to think of it, Momo… You _were _in a pretty heated love square with Kamio, Tachibana and Echizen at the Street Tennis courts last time."

"I wasn't involved," said Ryoma.

"I was not, Fuji-sempai!" yelled Momo.

"So there _was _a love square or triangle!" cried Eiji, "No fair, Fuji! You saw it? Were they fighting? Or having a melee?"

"Huh? Melee?" said Momo.

"I'm going in here," said Ryoma, stopping in front of a small, cute shop. Flowers in tall vases were on display around the door and the fresh scent of flowers filled the air.

"Huh? A florist?" said Katsuo, "What do you need flowers for, Ryoma-kun?"

"A girl," smirked Momo. Ryoma glared at him.

"A girl?" said Kachiro.

Ryoma stayed silent. He didn't think denying it would work anymore and admitting to it wasn't great either.

An awkward silence fell upon the group.

Momo and Eiji were both grinning with a 'now-what-will-you-do-Echizen?' look. Syusuke also looked interested at what he would do.

"…My grandmother's dying," said Ryoma.

Another awkward silence.

"Eh?" said Momo and Eiji, eyes reducing to small dots while Syusuke merely smiled with his signature smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Kachiro, "Are you OK, Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ryoma, surprised someone actually bought it.

"Well, you buy some flowers then," said Syusuke, "We'll go buy the tennis things. Come on, everyone."

As they left, Ryoma heard Horio say loudly, "Hah! I bet Echizen's just trying to get out of it!"

"That's possible too," said Katsuo.

"I wonder…" said Syusuke.

Once they were out of sight, Ryoma glared and 'tch'ed. He didn't even know why his sempai-tachis were coming along. Probably walking in the same direction toward the burger joint, he decided. Shrugging, he went inside the florist.

"Welcome—Eh? Ryoma-san?" said a familiar voice.

Ryoma looked up, "Nanako?"

His cousin stared at him for a few minutes curiously before understanding dawned on her face, "Oh! Yukimura-san's advice was flowers, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Ryoma, trying to decide whether this situation was good or not. On one hand, Nanako wasn't annoying. But on the other hand, she did tease him when she felt like it and whenever she found an opportunity.

"So, what type of flowers is good? And also, why are you here?" asked Ryoma, looking around the shop, feeling completely lost. He didn't have much experience with flowers nor gardening.

"Just earning a bit of extra money," smiled Nanako, "And as for what type of flowers is good… Well, let's see…" she took out a book from under the counter and flipped through it, searching for something. Ryoma tried to get a look but she shut it again almost as soon as she opened it.

"I know just the perfect flowers!" said Nanako, smiling in an innocent-yet-scary way. Ryoma looked at her suspiciously as she walked towards a row of tall vases containing all sorts of different flowers.

"Here," said Nanako, picking out a bunch of white flowers, "Do you know what these are, Ryoma-san?"

"No," said Ryoma bluntly, looking at the flowers.

Nanako giggled, "They're camellias. They have a… special meaning."

"Huh?" said Ryoma as Nanako walked to the counter, "What—"

"I'll give you these for free, OK?" said Nanako, "But you better make good use of them." She tied a loose knot around the flowers with pink ribbon, curling the ends with her fingers.

When she was done, Ryoma got his flowers and was about to walk out when Nanako called after him, "Ryoma-san!"

"Nani?" said Ryoma, turning back around.

"How are you giving those to her?"

"Leaving it on her doorstep."

"What?" cried Nanako, "You can't do that! You have to make sure she gets them! What if her grandmother picks them up instead of her?"

Ryoma suddenly felt very sick and grew pale with the thought of Ryuzaki-sensei picking up his flowers.

"No way, no way, no way," said Ryoma, shaking his head vigorously.

"Exactly. So you have to personally give them to her," said Nanako, holding back her laughter with great effort at her cousin's reaction, "And don't be so nervous, OK?"

"I'm not nervous," said Ryoma, frowning and walking out. He was still shaking.

_The idea of that old woman picking up my flowers must be just that scary, _decided Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Nanako smiled as Ryoma left without paying.<p>

_I didn't mean I'd give you the flowers for free, _thought Nanako with a laugh, _but oh well._

* * *

><p><em>At the Ryuzaki house…<em>

_No one's home? _thought Ryoma, standing in front of the house. It was very quiet, even for Sakuno's home. He had knocked a few times and no one answered.

"…_You have to personally give them to her," _Nanako's words echoed in his head. And he didn't want Ryuzaki-sensei to actually pick up his flowers by accident.

_It can't be helped, _thought Ryoma, sitting in front of the front door. As he did so, something rustled in his pocket. He took out the item and realised it was the small earpiece. Shrugging, he put it on and switched it on. He might as well talk with his sempai-tachis as something to do while he waited.

_**Echizen?**_ said a voice eventually, Syusuke.

"Fuji-sempai?" said Ryoma.

_**Yeah. I thought you forgot you had this,**_ he chuckled, _**Anyway, which flowers did you get?**_

"White…" began Ryoma, thinking, "I don't know, white something beginning with C."

_**C?**_ said Syusuke, _**Camellias?**_

"Maybe, I forgot," said Ryoma.

_**And they're white?**_ said Syusuke, obviously smiling, _**Well, good pick. It explains a lot then.**_

"What? What does it mean?" said Ryoma.

_**If it's camellias… 'You're adorable' I believe**_, said Syusuke.

"Huh?" said Ryoma, almost gaping at the earpiece, "Really?"

_So that was the special meaning?_

_**Yes,**_ said Syusuke, _**It's not that bad. It's true, isn't it?**_

Just then, a surprised voice sounded, "Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryoma?" said another.

Ryoma looked up and saw Sakuno and her grandmother standing there, holding plastic bags filled with food. Must have been shopping.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Sakuno, walking in.

Ryoma stared at her for a minute, unsure of what to do.

Sumire Ryuzaki looked between the two and then smiled knowingly. Grabbing Sakuno's bags, she walked inside, "Well, don't rush, you two! Take all the time you need!"

"O-Obaa-san!" cried Sakuno in embarrassment. Ryoma glared after his coach, making a mental note to replace her water with Inui Juice too.

_**Get up, **_said Syusuke, _**give her the flowers and say, 'I came to give these to you. You're adorable.' Or something like that.**_

"No," whispered Ryoma, getting up, "Where are you, anyway?"

_**Across the street.**_

Ryoma looked up and saw Syusuke hiding partly behind a large pole across the road. He was looking at the situation with his eyes open, partly smiling in amusement.

_**And you have to say that. If not…**_

As Ryoma watched, Syusuke, lifted a hand and held the most humongous jug of Inui Juice he'd ever seen. Ryoma glared at him and grew slightly pale.

"Are you OK, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno, still looking worriedly at him.

Sighing under his breath, Ryoma held out the flowers with one hand, "I came to give these to you…"

'_**You're adorable', **_prompted Syusuke.

"I'm not saying that," whispered Ryoma.

"E-Eh?" cried Sakuno, staring at the flowers, blushing. Luckily she couldn't hear the conversation between Syusuke and him.

"Are you going to take them?" asked Ryoma after a couple of minutes.

"Ah! Y-Yeah," said Sakuno, taking the bouquet with a laugh, still blushing.

_OK, that's all I came to do, _thought Ryoma, deciding to take his leave then.

As he nearly walked out, Sakuno called out, "A-Ano, Ryoma-kun!"

"Hm?" said Ryoma, looking back.

"T-Thank you very much!" said Sakuno, blushing but smiling genuinely.

Looking at her genuine smile, Ryoma smirked and tilted his cap down to hide it before walking out.

_**That was all right, I guess, **_conceded Syusuke, _**You still could have said, 'you're adorable' though.**_

Ryoma frowned again and abruptly switched off his earpiece.

* * *

><p>"These are camellias," said Sakuno in recognition as she looked at the white flowers. They were bound together with pink ribbon, their delicate petals moving in the little breeze. She smiled and went in the house.<p>

"Obaa-san, do we have any spare vases?" said Sakuno, going in the kitchen.

"Yeah, right over there— Are those camellias?" asked Sumire, looking at the flowers. Then her face seemed to light up and she laughed, "Ha, that Ryoma. Already gone to the next stage, has he?"

"Excuse me?" said Sakuno, finding a tall glass vase. She filled it with water, staring at her grandmother.

"Camellias mean 'you're adorable' you know," said Sumire, smiling in an amused way.

"EH?" cried Sakuno, almost dropping the vase. Luckily she held it and put the flowers in.

"Isn't that cute?" laughed Sumire, "I'm definitely telling Nanjiro about this! Whoever knew Ryoma would know flower meanings?"

"I-It was probably by chance he picked these!" said Sakuno, quickly grabbing the vase and wincing slightly at her still sprained elbow. It was nearly completely healed and she didn't want to worsen it.

"I'm taking these to my room," said Sakuno, quickly running out, holding the vase carefully.

"Yeah, but come back down and help me pack the groceries!" called Sumire.

"OK!" called back Sakuno, shutting her bedroom door.

_Even Obaa-san is teasing me, _thought Sakuno, placing the flowers on her desk. The afternoon sun, shone on it, giving it a warm colour. Sakuno reached out and cupped a flower in her palm. It was soft, it's petals thin and delicate. Then she suddenly felt something different.

_Eh? Nani? _thought Sakuno, pulling out two slips of paper.

"Amusement Park?" read Sakuno aloud, looking at the two tickets.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated for almost four weeks! I'm so sorry! :(<strong>

**I'll try to think of better ideas quicker~**

**Just a few points to make here:**

***The reference to the love square with Momo and Ann is from Prince of Tennis: Episode 71 – It's a Date!**

***Please review~ ^_^**


	12. Part 1  Amusement Park

Chapter Twelve: Gakuto's Advice – Amusement Parks {Part 1}.

Ryoma woke up early, pretty proud of the previous day. It was the first time he ever gave flowers to a girl and it went better than he expected.

He did his usual morning routine and then walked into the kitchen, frowning at Ryoga who now sat there every morning. He still had to get used to the fact he was suddenly back. Ryoga merely smirked at him.

"Good morning, Ryoma-san," said Nanako, placing two plates on the table, smiling.

"Morning," said Ryoma, sitting down opposite his brother. Nanako set down the cutlery and her own breakfast and sat beside Ryoga.

"American breakfast?" said Ryoma, slightly irritable, looking at the eggs, bacon and toast.

"Sorry," said Nanako apologetically, "We didn't have much ingredients. Auntie is buying some now."

"You know it's weird you lived in America and yet hate American food?" said Ryoga, digging right in, looking at Ryoma, smirking.

Ryoma merely glared at him, refusing to have his day ruined already before he was even given his daily task by a sempai. He began eating his food to be polite.

"So, Nanako told me you gave flowers to Sakuno-chan," said Ryoga, cutting up his bacon.

_Nanako! _thought Ryoma irritably, looking for a moment to his cousin. She looked back at him with an apologetic smile.

Then he replied almost instantly, "What about it? The sooner I follow the sempai-tachi's advice, the sooner they'll leave me alone."

Ryoga's smirk disappeared and he frowned, even pointing his knife at him while he chewed, "You know, you could at least _look _like you're enjoying this or maybe even _try _to. Your sempai-tachis are going to a lot of trouble to do this stuff for you. And so am I, actually. Do you know how hard it is to get a couple of tickets to an amusement park for free—?"

"What are you pointing a knife at your little brother for?" shouted Nanako, raising her own hand with her knife threateningly. Ryoma raised an eyebrow in amusement, thinking how lucky it was that Rinko wasn't here. It would completely shatter her impression of her niece. Then he realised something his brother said and frowned, "Wait, what amusement—"

"What are you pointing a knife at me for?" cried Ryoga, cutting him off, staring at Nanako, leaning back slightly in his seat, "You have to practice what you preach!"

"Oi," said Ryoma, glaring at the both of them.

"What?" they both said, looking at him.

"What about an amusement park?" repeated Ryoma.

"You didn't tell him?" said Ryoga, looking at Nanako.

"Ryoga got amusement park tickets for you and Sakuno-chan," said Nanako, smiling at Ryoma.

"Is that the next advice?" said Ryoma, almost close to yelling, frowning.

"Yeah," said Ryoga, glaring at him, "Maybe if you checked your phone every now and then, you'd get the text telling you. And what's with that look? Do you know how hard it is to get amusement park tickets? A thank you would be nice…"

"You probably just flirted with the salesgirl," muttered Ryoma, chewing on his toast.

Ryoga flinched slightly and Ryoma knew he was right.

"A thank you would still be nice…" muttered Ryoga, chewing on his own toast, "Or maybe even a 'thank you, Aniki'. I swear I have never heard you call me 'Aniki' willingly."

"Thank you," said Ryoma, as he and Ryoga had a staring/glaring competition.

Nanako sighed and picked up the empty plates, "You two haven't changed at all from when you were both little. Oh, and Ryoma, you have to be at the amusement park at about 12:30, all right?"

"Hai…" said Ryoma.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Ryuzaki residence…<em>

Sumire Ryuzaki spat out her tea in a comedic matter and began choking on her own spit as she tried to register what her granddaughter just said. Finally she picked up her cup and drank almost all of it to stop choking.

"W-W-What did you just say?" demanded Sumire, banging down her cup on the table so hard, a crack formed.

Sakuno sweat-dropped at that crack, "Obaa-san, the table's cracked."

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"R-Ryoma-kun gave these to me yesterday along with the f-flowers," said Sakuno, holding up the amusement park tickets.

Sumire snatched them and stared at the date printed on them, "These tickets are to be used TODAY?"

"I suppose so," answered Sakuno, "C-Can I go?"

"W-Well, I guess," said Sumire, "There's no reason you can't and we had no plans today anyway… Honestly though… Even the almighty Ryoma, son of Samurai Nanjiro, can't ask out a girl. HA, HA, HA!"

"O-Obaa-san!" said Sakuno, "I-It's not a date!"

"Oh, really? Then what is it?" said Sumire, smiling in a smug way, "I would have thought you out-grew play dates a while ago."

"I-I have!" said Sakuno, almost pouting at her grandmother, "B-But it's not a date!"

"I was kidding," said Sumire, chuckling, "But anyway, you can go. Just come home safely and keep Ryoma out of trouble. With his attitude, he always attracts some kind of troublemaker."

"D-Does he?" said Sakuno, as if she didn't know. In fact, she knew better than anyone.

"Of course he does. A trait inherited from his father, no doubt," said Sumire in a tsk-ing tone. Then she paused and looked at Sakuno, "By the way, what are you wearing? Were mini-skirts the things to be wearing on dates nowadays? Though I suppose you could never go wrong with shorts, either."

"I-I didn't think about that!" cried Sakuno, suddenly panicking and gulping down her juice, standing up quickly and rushing to her room, "Thanks, Obaa-san!"

_I have a feeling this has happened before… _thought Sakuno, sifting through her clothes again, tossing them all out on the floor, _WHY?_

* * *

><p>Ryoma arrived at the gates of the amusement park earlier than the instructed time. Though Ryoga drilled in his head that it was better to be kept waiting than to keep the girl waiting so maybe it was actually good.<p>

_Really though, is this what people wear on dates? _thought Ryoma, looking down at his outfit. He wore dark blue, slightly ripped jeans, a black tank top and a sleeveless dark green camouflage patterned hoodie. It wasn't his usual style but Ryoga had insisted and practically forced him into it.

"Is she coming yet?" asked Ryoma quietly into the earpiece he'd switched on. His sempai-tachis were keeping an eye on Sakuno until she got to the amusement park where they could watch both of them.

_**Uh, no, **_said Hiyoshi, the sempai for the day.

"Why not?"

_**Some problems with her clothes I'm guessing. **_

_**Oh wait, she's coming out now, **_said Gakuto, the other sempai, _**whoa, she doesn't look that bad…**_

_**Mukahi-sempai, are you perving? **_asked the Enbu-tennis player.

_**NO!**_

Ryoma frowned and felt a strange irritating feeling, similar to when he felt jealousy but different. Like he had more murderous intent. Protectiveness? He didn't even realise he was death-glaring until some people going in gave him a bit of a scared look. Immediately he relaxed his features and the scared looks stopped.

_Well, anyone would feel protective of her, she's that innocent, _decided Ryoma.

_**Oi, Echizen, you listening? She's literally nearly standing in front of you, pay attention! **_yelled Gakuto's voice in his ear.

Ryoma looked up and saw her first. Her long braids fell down her back and she wore a pale blue long-sleeve shirt with an orange heart in the middle, denim blue minishorts and white sandals. A pale pink bag was slung over one shoulder. Then she turned towards him and smiled slightly, rushing towards him.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cried, panting bending over slightly, her hands on her knees, "Did I keep you waiting long?"

"No," said Ryoma, still staring. He was glad she wasn't looking at him and noticed it.

_Ryuzaki's wearing minishorts? _thought Ryoma. Of course, he'd seen her wear shorts before but these were much shorter than those. But he'd never took much notice of her clothes outside of her uniform before. Now he seemed to see her differently. Like she was beautiful.

Ryoma turned around then for fear of Sakuno seeing his face.

"I g-got the tickets," said Sakuno, holding them up. Ryoma took one, only turning around slightly, "Thanks." Then he turned around and headed towards the entrance of the amusement park.

* * *

><p><em>Huh? <em>thought Sakuno.

"Was Ryoma-kun just blushing?"

The amusement park was a huge place with lots of crowds and rides. Sakuno had pretty much loved amusement parks since she was a kid and was almost prancing around with glee had Ryoma not been walking beside her.

"You seem really excited," Ryoma stated, sensing her inner excitement anyway.

"Well, I've really loved amusement parks since I was little. What about you, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma gave a shrug, "They're all right, I guess."

"Oh, I see." Then suddenly Sakuno's eyes lit up as she spotted a new ride, "Look, Ryoma-kun! They opened a new ride!" Then, feeling Ryoma's wide-eyed stare at her sudden cry, she began blushing and looked down, "S-Sorry… D-Did I surprise you?"

Ryoma blinked and then smiled and walked ahead, "No. What's the new ride?"

"An Ali Baba," said Sakuno, smiling up at the ride where the current people were being spun around in a carriage, "I love them."

"Really?" said Ryoma, looking up at it, seeming to find nothing enjoyable about it.

_Does he hate amusement park rides? _thought Sakuno, looking at his sceptical expression and sweat-dropping.

Then suddenly she felt someone crash into her and almost knock her over.

_W-What? _thought Sakuno as the person straightened up and held her at arms' length, observing her.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" cried a red-headed cheerful boy.

Sakuno thought he looked familiar from somewhere but couldn't exactly pinpoint where.

"Shiraishi! Shiraishi!" the red-head continued yelling, "Look! Look! It's the girl who made the best rice balls! AND KOSHIMAE'S WITH HER TOO!"

"Calm down, Kin-chan," said a taller boy, coming to stand beside the hyperactive redhead. His face also seemed oddly familiar, Sakuno thought. Suddenly it hit her.

"T-Tooyama-kun?" stammered Sakuno, as the said person continued grinning and yelling at Shiraishi.

"Yup!" said Kintaro, grinning, "Nice to see you again!"

"What are you doing?" said Ryoma, pulling Sakuno from Kintaro's grip on her shoulders, holding onto her wrist but he withdrew his hand the second she was away from Kintaro. He glared and said, "And since when were you here?"

"We came down from Osaka for a couple of days, just for training," explained Shiraishi, "Also, I apologise for Kin-chan's behaviour. Isn't that right?" he said to Kintaro, giving him a nudge with his bandaged arm.

Kintaro flinched away from it but was grinning again in mere seconds.

"Ne, ne, since you're here, can we play a match?" asked Kintaro to Ryoma.

"Kin-chan, don't be rude," Shiraishi scolded lightly, "We wouldn't want to interrupt their date."

"Date? What's that?" said Kintaro, then shrugged, "Well, whatever. Can I join your date, then?"

"No," said Ryoma bluntly.

_He didn't deny it? _thought Sakuno.

"Aw, come on! Please?" begged Kintaro, "You get to eat Saku-chan's rice balls by yourself! No fair!"

"Saku-chan?" questioned Sakuno.

"It's what he nicknamed you after finding out your name," said Shiraishi, "And Kin-chan, a date isn't just eating rice balls…"

"O-Oh," said Sakuno, blushing. A person who she hadn't even met for more than once for a brief moment, calling her by her first name and even a cute-sounding nickname to boot!

"What? Really?" said Kintaro to Shiraishi, looking genuinely surprised, "OK then! Koshimae! Play a match with me if we're not eating!"

"No," said Ryoma.

"Kin-chan, like I said, they're on a date," said Shiraishi patiently like he'd done this plenty of times before. It reminded Sakuno of a parent lightly scolding a child.

"No?" whined Kintaro, "Well, can I at least join your date then?"

"No," said Ryoma again.

"Aw…" whined Kintaro, turning to Sakuno instead, "Ne, Saku-chan, please?"

"U-Um…" said Sakuno with Kintaro's sad, puppy-eyed look.

"S-Sure…" said Sakuno.

Ryoma gave her a look beside her but sighed and put on his usual poker face.

"Yay!" cheered Kintaro, suddenly leaping forward to hug her, "Thank you, Saku-chan!"

_EH? W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS? _were the first thoughts in Sakuno's brain. Sure, Kintaro was nice enough but still, she barely knew him.

"Banzai! Banzai!" cheered Kintaro, pulling back and then looked at Sakuno's blushing face, "Eh? Your face is really red. Ne, Shiraishi, is Saku-chan sick?"

"She's fine," said Shiraishi, watching Sakuno's expression with amusement, "Anyway, Kin-chan, if you're going with them, you have to come back soon. Everyone's meeting in front of the entrance so come back… maybe in half an hour or so."

"You're not coming?" asked Ryoma to Shiraishi, sounding even colder than usual, Sakuno thought.

"No, I think I'll leave you three alone," said Shiraishi, seeming as if holding in a chuckle and having a _wait-until-I-tell-the-others _look.

As he left, Kintaro turned to the other two, cheerful as ever, "So, what are we doing first? Food, rides, games?" Kintaro turned around for a minute, jumping up to look at everything, "Everything looks really fun!"

Ryoma turned around and started walking towards the Ali Baba ride, ignoring Kintaro's question, "Let's go, Ryuzaki."

"U-Um… What about Kintaro-kun?" said Sakuno, walking after him, looking back at the still jumping and yelling redhead.

"He'll catch up," said Ryoma absent-mindedly.

…

"AH! WAIT, KOSHIMAE!" yelled Kintaro, running to walk beside them. He glanced up at the ride, "Whoa, sugei!"

Sakuno smiled at the boy's excitement. _Maybe this won't be so bad…_

* * *

><p>As the trio lowered and set in place the safety bar on the ride, Ryoma had his usual expression on, Sakuno was bubbling with excitement inside and Kintaro was grinning and practically jumping in his seat with excitement had the safety bar not been there. Ryoma was sitting on the right, Kintaro on the left and Sakuno in the middle.<p>

"Ne, Saku-chan, do you like these rides?" said Kintaro.

"Yeah," smiled Sakuno, "I have since I was little."

"Really?" said Kintaro, thinking for a moment, "Oh yeah, did you make rice balls today?"

Sakuno nodded, pointing to the bag she carried, "Obaa-san didn't let me have snacks of complete sweets…" _Since she's a sport coach and all…_

"Yay!" said Kintaro, beaming and leaning over to speak to Ryoma, "Koshimae! Snack time after this, OK?"

"I don't mind," said Ryoma as the ride began to move. As it began getting faster, Kintaro started cheering so loudly, Sakuno's left ear could have gone deaf. But she was really excited herself, with a feeling of nostalgia as well. As the ride reached the top and slowed for a minute, Sakuno unknowingly raised her arms and started laughing along with Kintaro. Just like she had when she was younger, minus Kintaro.

Then suddenly, she felt a hand hold her right hand. She looked with surprise at Ryoma who'd reached up to hold her hand, looking away slightly. Sakuno began blushing slightly as his sudden action.

Until Kintaro's loud voice interrupted their moment.

"That looks fun!" shouted Kintaro, reaching up to hold Sakuno's other hand just as the ride went around to the peak again.

"Banzai!" yelled Kintaro, half laughing, "Banzai! Oi, Koshimae, you too!"

Ryoma stubbornly stayed quiet but then flinched slightly as if something blasted in his ear and muttered, "B-Banzai."

_Is he OK? _wondered Sakuno as Ryoma touched his ear for a minute with his free hand.

Ryoma noticed her worried look and said with his usual cocky smirk, "Ryuzaki, you haven't said it yet."

"O-Oh," said Sakuno as the Ali Baba went around for the final loop. Forgetting her shyness for a minute she half-yelled along with Kintaro while Ryoma spoke normally, "Banzai!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seriously, buddy, you are a sulky party pooper, <strong>_said Gakuto's voice in Ryoma's ear, _**I can't believe we had to urge you to say 'banzai'. Can you imagine how sad that girl—**_

"Ryuzaki?" whispered Ryoma, correcting him.

_**Yeah, yeah, Ryuzaki. Can you imagine how sad she would've been if she saw you weren't enjoying yourself? Even that hyper guy was happier and talking with her more and it's supposed to be your date for crying out loud…**_

"'That hyper guy' is a natural talker," said Ryoma, "And he's also coming this way so be quiet until I talk to you again."

_**You little arrogant bastard— **_began Gakuto threateningly but Ryoma ignored him as Kintaro approached. They had exited the ride and were sitting at one of the food stands' tables in the amusement park. Sakuno had gone off to buy drinks for them.

"Ne, Koshimae," said Kintaro, sitting down opposite him.

"What?" said Ryoma absent-mindedly, wondering if he was going to ask for a match again even when they didn't even have their tennis rackets.

"Do you like Saku-chan?"

Ryoma almost fell off his chair when the redhead suddenly asked that so bluntly. But he managed to keep his cool and asked calmly, "Why?"

"Just answer, Koshimae! Do you like Saku-chan enough to win her prizes and stuff?"

"What kind of question is that?" frowned Ryoma but then answered, "I guess so. Why?" he prompted.

"Since we can't play tennis, I challenge you to something else!" said Kintaro, grinning and pointing at him, "Let's see who wins the most prizes for Saku-chan after eating!"

"N—" began Ryoma but Hiyoshi's voice interrupted him. Damn, he forgot to switch it off.

_**Oi, shorty, this could work out in your favour… You can give her the prizes but also have an excuse so you won't actually seem like you're doing it in a romantic way. But she'll still know you care. Unless you're not sure you can beat him…**_

Ryoma glared at the last comment but he had to admit he was right. This could work out in his favour…

"Fine," said Ryoma, smirking at Kintaro.

"I won't lose!" grinned Kintaro, withdrawing his hand.

Ryoma smiled cockily, "I won't lose either."

* * *

><p><strong>So… I haven't updated for a while again. -_-<strong>

**But here's the chapter! I decided to split it into parts because it'd be too rushed if I shoved everything into one chapter… Hope nobody minds~**

**I also involved some Shitenhouji because they're an awesome team~ **

**I thought about Kintaro loving Sakuno too but that would have made it all complicated and poor Kin-chan's heart would have been broken in the end and the whole plot would be off-track. So… yeah.**


	13. Part 2 Haunted House

Chapter Thirteen: Jirou/Hiyoshi's Advice – Haunted House {Part 2}

"Thank you," smiled Sakuno as she received the three drinks. Ponta for Ryoma of course, juice for Kintaro and water for her. As she carried them back to their table, she sighed and thought. Kintaro was having the time of his life but she wondered if Ryoma was enjoying himself.

_But then why would he have gotten the amusement park tickets if he didn't like it here?_

"Strange," murmured Sakuno as she walked towards the table. Kintaro and Ryoma were both smirking cockily at each other as she came near but both changed to their usual expression as she sat down, "I got the drinks."

"Thanks," said Ryoma, taking his Ponta.

"Yay!" cried Kintaro, "Onigiri, Saku-chan!"

"OK," said Sakuno, opening her bag and taking out her bento, opening it. She had made it extra large just in case she was hungry throughout the day. Kintaro's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"It smells good!" he cried, drooling slightly, "Itadakimasu!" Then he grabbed a rice ball and stuffed it whole in his mouth, "Delicious! Ne, Koshimae, you want some? You can't get full with drinks, alone! Saku-chan, you eat too!"

"Y-Yeah," said Sakuno, eating some omelette and chicken. Ryoma looked hesitant for a minute but then began eating too.

"Not bad, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma, smiling slightly.

"T-Thanks," said Sakuno. Then suddenly she heard something and looked up, "U-Um… Did y-you hear that?"

"What?" said Kintaro, still stuffing himself.

"Like… microphone feedback or something like that…" said Sakuno.

"It's your imagination," said Ryoma. Sakuno watched him closely but discreetly this time and saw as he fiddled with something at his ear.

_Now that I think about it, it's always the same ear, _thought Sakuno. Though she didn't have much time to think about that as she ate since Kintaro ate his rice ball and then stood up suddenly, "All right! Break time done! Koshimae, let's compete!"

"Yeah," said Ryoma, grinning as he put his Ponta down.

"W-What? Compete?" said Sakuno, looking between the two of them but they had already started walking towards the games. Sakuno blinked and then hurriedly stuffed the bento box into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, running after them, "W-Wait!"

She caught up as she saw them standing in front of the first game, the one where players had to throw darts and pop balloons. The owner gave them the darts after receiving the money.

"The small balloons are worth five, the large ones, one," said the owner.

"Whoever pops the most wins Koshimae!" yelled Kintaro, raising his first dart, not seeming to care for the owner's instructions. Beside him, Ryoma nodded and did the same.

"No holding back," Ryoma added.

"U-Um…" said Sakuno but decided not to interrupt them since they seemed so fired up, _well… might as well watch…_

"Go!" said the owner after walking to the side as not to get hit and observing.

They both threw their dart at the same time and each popped a small balloon, the dart embedded deeply in the wall.

"You got a small one too," said Ryoma, picking up his second dart, "Good job."

Kintaro merely grinned and threw his second dart.

As the game progressed, both getting all small balloons, they got up to their last dart. Kintaro threw his first, successfully piercing a small balloon. Sakuno and the owner's eyes were almost bugging out by then at the unmatched accuracy of these two.

Ryoma threw his too. As it flew, it descended popping a small balloon but it didn't hit the back wall. Instead it fell down and hit an embedded dart beneath it.

"Aw, you got a small balloon too!" said Kintaro, "Then that means it's a tie?"

Ryoma smirked, "Made Made Dane."

Sakuno watched the fallen dart as it hit the embedded one, making it fall down and popping a large balloon beneath it.

"That's a large balloon so I win by one point or one balloon," said Ryoma.

"S-Sugei," said Sakuno as she watched. Was he aiming for that?

The owner, staring bug-eyed at the darts, shakily got the largest toy, a large fluffy panda toy, and offered it to Ryoma, "Congratulations, young man!"

"For her," said Ryoma, pointing to Sakuno who'd come to stand beside him.

The owner turned to Sakuno and smiled kindly, "What a beautiful girl! You two make a very cute couple."

"E-Eh?" cried Sakuno, immediately blushing, "I-It's not l-like—"

"Thanks," interrupted Ryoma, "Ne, Ryuzaki, do you want it?"

"Oh, I d-didn't mean—" said Sakuno, somewhat in shock, _he didn't deny it again?_

"Thank you," said Sakuno, taking it.

_How embarrassing…_

* * *

><p>"Ha, ha, ha! I won this round, Koshimae!" cheered Kintaro, as the bell rung. The next game was the high striker. Ryoma glared at him. Power wasn't his best ability but Kintaro had managed to summon up extra strength by jumping up high first and whacking the hammer down when he descended.<p>

"Congratulations!" said the operator, giving Kintaro a large plush monkey and then in a lower voice, "Is that lady over there your girlfriend?" He looked at Sakuno as he said this.

"Huh? Girlfriend?" said Kintaro, imaginary question marks above his head.

Ryoma frowned at this for some reason beyond him and unknowingly put an arm around Sakuno's waist. He saw her blush at his side, making him slightly pleased, knowing Kintaro would never have the chance to do what he was.

"What 'huh'? You know, dates and—" said the operator, blinking at this boy's clueless face.

"Date?" said Kintaro, "Well in that case, Saku-chan's Koshimae's girlfriend."

"T-Tooyama-kun!" cried Sakuno. The operator looked over the couple and, eyeing Ryoma's arm around her waist, nodded in understanding, "Oh I see."

Inwardly, Ryoma felt pleased.

"Here, Saku-chan, for the rice balls and food!" said Kintaro, handing over the monkey toy as the ringing of a phone sounded, "Hm? Who's calling me?" He reached into his shorts pocket and answered. "Shiraishi, do I have to go already?" he said sadly after a minute of listening. After another minute, he said, "OK! OK! Anything but the poison arm! Bye." As he hung up, Kintaro pouted at the other two, "Shiraishi says we're going now. But it was heaps of fun!" he grinned at the two, the depressed face a minute ago completely gone. Then he began running towards the entrance of the amusement park, "See ya! Koshimae, next time, we're having a match because this was a tie! Saku-chan, your rice balls are the best!"

Then he disappeared. Sakuno blinked but smiled at his compliment and innocence and held the two plush toys closer to herself.

"So, now what?" asked Ryoma after a minute, "And do you want me to carry those?"

"No, I'm fine," said Sakuno. She looked around and spotted something, brightening up at the sight, "What about the Haunted House?"

"Yeah, OK," said Ryoma.

_**Hey, that was going to be my advice. Meh. Have fun; plenty of 'opportunities' during a Haunted House, just to let you know, **_said Hiyoshi. Ryoma could hear him and Gakuto sniggering in the background but decided to ignore them for now.

He walked beside Sakuno and wondered. He had let go of Sakuno's waist shortly after Kintaro's victory but he still wondered if he'd be able to do it again in the Haunted House. With her shy and timid nature, it was almost a guarantee.

And he was happy with that.

* * *

><p>The Haunted House was fairly well done. The darkness and eerie sound effects; the creaks and shadows lurking around, looking for a chance to surprise them.<p>

Though, no matter how long Ryoma waited, Sakuno didn't look scared at all. Rather, she looked right at home and genuinely excited.

"Not scared?" asked Ryoma at one point as they stepped over a few planks of wood, appeared to have fallen from the man-made broken roof. The corridor was dimly lit with candles in holders lined against the stone walls.

_**Well, this is pretty boring, **_remarked Hiyoshi before Sakuno could say anything, _**we should create something interesting…**_

Ryoma frowned as he heard the press of the button.

"Well, not r— Ahhh!" Sakuno screamed the last part as suddenly a trapdoor opened beneath her and she fell through.

_Ryuzaki, _thought Ryoma, widening his eyes for a second and reaching out but the trapdoor slammed tightly shut as soon as Sakuno had fallen through.

"Bastards… You rigged the house, didn't you?" said Ryoma into the earpiece.

_**Well, there has to be SOMETHING interesting, **_said Gakuto, _**now you can be her short knight in shining armour… hypothetically. So get going~**_

Ryoma glared at the carefree tone in Gakuto's voice and grumbled, walking off to find a way to go down a level. It didn't seem like the trapdoor would open with his strength.

_She'd better be safe, _thought Ryoma, though he had a bad feeling. He shook it off but it still bothered him in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was expecting to fall onto hard floor but she fell into something completely different.<p>

Or rather someone.

"Oi, you OK?" asked the person whose arms she'd landed into.

"Y-Yeah," replied Sakuno and then realised the situation she was in, "O-Oh! I-I-I'm sorry!" She quickly scrambled out of his arms, standing in front of him, "T-Thank you for catching m-me."

"Yeah, it's all right," chuckled the man. Sakuno thought it sounded faintly familiar. Though the man was in a costume as a werewolf and Sakuno thought it'd be embarrassing asking him to take it off and find out it's a complete stranger.

"Anyway, we have to get going," said the man cheerfully, "There's a room near the exit nearby. I'll lead you there."

"T-Thank you," said Sakuno, smiling, "But I have someone with me so—"

"Yeah, we'll wait for him," said the man, already turning and leading the way, "Until he finds you."

"Um… 'finds me'?" asked Sakuno, tilting her head in confusion, "C-Can't we go find him?"

"He won't take too long," assured the man, "Besides, it's more fun this way, trust me." He opened a door and let her through first. Then he looked at her as he sat down, "Right, Sakuno-chan?"

"Oh, it's you," smiled Sakuno, "H-Hello."

"Hey," he said and then said, "But don't tell the little shorty that, all right?"

"W-Why?" asked Sakuno.

"You'll see," he replied knowingly.

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki!" called Ryoma, walking through the seemingly endless corridors, walking down a flight of cobweb covered stairs. Japan really knew how to to build its Haunted Houses.<p>

_Where is she? _thought Ryoma, getting a bit more worried. He was sure he'd seen the same statue twice but he kept searching.

"Oi, she's safe, right?" said Ryoma darkly into his earpiece.

_**Yes, she is, don't worry, **_said Gakuto, _**speaking of which, you're **_**actually **_**worrying, aren't you? God, this is freaking hilarious! **_

"Shut up," muttered Ryoma. He was not worried. He was… _concerned_. Was that different? At least it sounded better than 'worried'.

"Argh!" shouted a costumed monster suddenly, jumping out at him.

…

Ryoma glared at him darkly.

"Um…" said the monsters, quickly rushing to the side, out of his way, "Please continue."

"Thanks," said Ryoma passing and checking the next couple of rooms. Each one was empty and silent. Then he entered a dark, slightly lit room. As he walked, he suddenly noticed something. As he looked down, he picked up a small tennis ball key ring.

_It's probably Ryuzaki's, _decided Ryoma. She always had little cute decorations everywhere. Looking up, he noticed a trapdoor on the ceiling too. That confirmed his theory.

He continued walking down the one-way corridor, muttering in his mind, _she's better be safe…_

Soon he approached a single door. It seemed to have been opened recently, evidenced by the opened latch of the door and also some footprints in the fine dust that had gathered on the floor. Ryoma noticed two pairs of feet in the dust. He frowned at that and abruptly opened the door.

* * *

><p>The door suddenly slammed open, making Sakuno jump slightly. She blinked and then recognised the figure, "R-Ryoma-kun!"<p>

"Are you OK?" asked Ryoma immediately, glancing at the costumed man for a second, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," said Sakuno, getting up and dusting herself off, "R— Um, he led me here and kept me company w-while you were f-finding me."

"Now that I have, can we go?" said Ryoma, looking at the costumed figure. He had a feeling he knew this guy.

"S-Sure," said Sakuno, walking over to Ryoma and smiling at the costumed figure, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Thanks," said Ryoma briefly and then left.

The costumed figure walked over to Sakuno and, after checking Ryoma had gone, took off his head and let out a breath, "Wow, it's really hot in this thing! I better be getting paid… But anyway, Sakuno-chan, did you see how concerned Chibisuke acted and looked?"

"Y-Yeah… If you say so," replied Sakuno.

"I know so, he was completely worried."

"T-Thank you, Ryoga-san. Bye," Sakuno hurried after Ryoma.

* * *

><p>As they left the Haunted House, Ryoma turned to look at Sakuno, "You're really OK, right?"<p>

Now that Sakuno looked at him, Ryoma's eyes showed the slightest bit of concern. Not a lot, almost unnoticeable but it was there. He was concerned for her.

"Yes, I'm fine," smiled Sakuno, "Just a bit thirsty." She swung off her bag and noticed something, "Eh?"

"Nani?" asked Ryoma.

"My key ring's gone," said Sakuno, touching the bare spot on the zipper, wondering quietly, "Did it fall in the Haunted House?" Then after a moment, she shrugged, "Oh well. I'll buy a new one later."

"OK," said Ryoma, walking ahead, seeming to be playing with something.

"What's that?" asked Sakuno, walking up beside him but the item had already disappeared.

"Nothing," said Ryoma, smirking slightly. Sakuno wondered why.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updated~<strong>

**I included Ryoga in this because I didn't really want to do the traditional walk-through-the-haunted-house-with-the-girl-scared plan. And I honestly couldn't think of any way Ryoma was supposed to show any sort of romantic thing without someone else provoking him in the Haunted House. :)**


	14. Part 3 Petting Zoo

Chapter Fourteen: Kaidoh/Shishido's Advice – Petting Zoo {Part 3}

_**Oi, Echizen, we're switching out with some other people now, **_said Gakuto, _**we've got stuff to do so… But you better keep on doing a good job! Or you'll end up as a lonely, depressed shorter-than-average… I don't know, something. But you get the point.**_

"Who are the people?" asked Ryoma, a vein threatening to pop out from the insult. But he managed to keep it down.

_**Jirou and Shishido, **_replied Gakuto, _**Shishido and that viper guy's advice is next so you better not piss him off. Anyway, we're going now. Bye.**_

"O-Oi—" began Ryoma but there was only the click of the earpieces turning off as they handed them to Jirou and Shishido. Ryoma frowned. Rude bastards.

After leaving the Haunted House, Ryoma and Sakuno had decided to take a wander around and see what was good. Then Sakuno just decided to get a map of the amusement park so they could directly go to the good places instead of walking around all day. Ryoma was currently waiting for her while she talked to a staff member to get one.

In a second, the earpiece had turned on again and Shishido's voice blasted through, _**Jirou, wake up! **_

_**Hm? **_came the sleepy voice, _**hai, hai, Shishido-san…**_

"Why can't you yell first and then turn the thing on?" muttered Ryoma irritably.

_**Sorry, **_said Shishido, _**but anyway, have any guesses for what your next advice is? Me and Kaidoh's?**_

"A marathon?" said Ryoma sarcastically. Though it was a fair enough guess since they were both running freaks.

_**Nope, **_said Shishido.

_**Oh, I know! **_said Jirou, _**a hat store right?**_

_**Jirou, you're not supposed to guess! He is!**_

Ryoma sighed and began drifting off while the two talked. Then he realised Sakuno was walking towards him and immediately woke up.

"I got one," said Sakuno, holding up the coloured map, "Sorry if I took so long."

"No, it's fine," said Ryoma.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Sakuno, "Since I picked the Haunted House, Ryoma-kun should pick one."

"OK, thanks," said Ryoma, "Uh…" he should have asked what the advice was. Luckily though, Shishido seemed to have heard Sakuno through the earpiece or was somewhere nearby so he could see them.

_**Tell her you want to go to— **_began Shishido.

_**Shishido-san, is it a tennis place? **_asked Jirou.

_**No!**_

"Let's go to," began Ryoma.

… _**A p— **_said Shishido.

"A p—" said Ryoma.

_**Jirou! **_shouted Shishido, _**Anyway, a petting—**_

"A petting—" said Ryoma, listening hard for Shishido's sentence. Sakuno looked concerned at him, "Yes?"

_**A petting zoo, **_finished Shishido when he finally managed to stop Jirou from yelling and interrupting.

"A petting zoo," said Ryoma.

"A petting zoo?" said Sakuno, lighting up, "That sounds good. I never knew you liked petting zoos, Ryoma-kun."

"It's my first time," said Ryoma, "Do you like them, Ryuzaki?"

"Yeah," smiled Sakuno, walking towards the petting zoo, "And it's nearby too." As Ryoma followed her, Sakuno said a bit hesitantly, "Were you… listening to something?"

"No," said Ryoma automatically, walking ahead.

* * *

><p>Sakuno tilted her head and for the first time wondered suspiciously about Ryoma's behaviour. It was… strange. She'd have to think about it later though and couldn't go making assumptions now so she walked quickly after him into the petting zoo.<p>

The zoo was fairly large and quite crowded with people. Animals were sectioned off into their own areas with domestic animals on one half and wilder animals on the other. Sakuno smiled at the surroundings in secret delight. She hadn't been to a petting zoo in a while, but did enjoy them.

"Which side do you want to go to first?" asked Ryoma. Sakuno turned and looked at him. Those dark golden emotionless eyes revealed nothing, not confirming nor denying he was acting strange. With an inward sigh of disappointment, Sakuno put on a smile anyway and said, "The wild animals' side."

"Heh…?" said Ryoma, smirking slightly at her more daring choice. But he didn't object as they walked to the right side. They joined the small crowd of people around a staff member.

"… Don't worry though, the python is perfectly safe," the guide was saying. She smiled reassuringly at the crowd, "He's very tame."

"So they actually have pythons here," said Ryoma quietly.

"It looks nice," said Sakuno.

"Who wants to touch the python?" called the guide. A few brave kids raised their hands and called out excitedly.

"Are you going to pet the python?" asked Sakuno.

"Might as well," replied Ryoma, smiling slightly.

They went and lined up. When Sakuno's turn came first, she smiled in excitement and gently stroked the python's head.

The python flickered his tongue and pushed his nose gently into Sakuno's hand, making a content sounding hiss.

"He seems to like you," remarked the guide, smiling kindly at Sakuno, "He's rarely done that with anyone before."

"O-Oh, really?" said Sakuno, looking down at the python lovingly as the guide moved on to Ryoma.

_The python seems nice~ _thought Sakuno as Ryoma petted the python. The python hissed contentedly for a moment but didn't push his nose into Ryoma's hand, Sakuno noticed.

"All right, I'll have to put him back now," said the guide to the group after Ryoma's turn, "But please do enjoy the rest of the petting zoo."

As the crowd dispersed, Sakuno turned to Ryoma, "The python was r-really sweet." She smiled.

"Hm, really?" said Ryoma monotonously, sounding slightly bitter yet curious, Sakuno noticed. She was confused about that but answered anyway as to be polite.

"Y-Yes, he was sweet," smiled Sakuno, blushing slightly and looking down, wondering if Ryoma thought she was strange.

Suddenly she felt Ryoma's head rest on her shoulder. Blushing in surprise, Sakuno was about to say something but Ryoma was quicker.

"Hiss," he said and then his head lifted as quickly as he'd put it on her shoulder, walking to another animal section, "Let's go see the other animals."

Sakuno blinked once, twice. Thrice.

"EH?" she cried, touching the place on her shoulder Ryoma's head had been on, _EH? _

"Are you coming?" asked Ryoma, already twenty paces in front.

"Y-Yeah," said Sakuno, nodding, her eyes mere dots and walking after him like a robot, still in a shock.

* * *

><p>Many other animals were on display in the petting zoo – sheep, pigs, rabbits, guinea pigs. Sakuno enjoyed visiting each of them and petted each one but while they walked from each section, the same scene kept repeating in Sakuno's head, making her blush harder than the last each time.<p>

_Did that really happen? How __**could **__that have happened? No, __**why **__did that happen? That's only what I've daydreamed about, it's not supposed to actually come true! Wait, Sakuno, what are you thinking? Argh!_

"This is the last section," said Ryoma, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was a large room with many puppies and dogs, all different breeds and colours. A few people were already in there, playing with the puppies and dogs.

"They're cute!" said Sakuno, immediately a smile going on her face and going in. She didn't notice Ryoma smile slightly at her excitement as he entered himself.

"Hi there," said Sakuno, kneeling down and stroked a dog's head, a cute little Chihuahua. He barked happily, his tongue lolling out.

"A Chihuahua right?" said Ryoma, sitting down beside her, reaching out and petting her under the chin. The Chihuahua looked at the two, her eyes large and friendly.

"Yeah," said Sakuno smiling, trying to focus on the dog in front of her instead of her crush next to her.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was acting a bit strange, Ryoma knew that much. Was it because of his action before? Well, he didn't regret it, but… he was feeling slightly guilty now.<p>

Suddenly another bark sounded and a large golden retriever with red checked ribbons placed above her ears bounded towards them, her fluffy tail wagging. Sakuno lifted a hand in greeting, "Hello!"

The retriever barked happily in response and ran straight up to Ryoma. Ryoma widened his eyes slightly just as the golden retriever pounced on him, front paws on his chest.

"!" Ryoma made a surprised sound and almost fell backwards.

The retriever barked and lolled out her tongue, panting quickly.

"It seems she likes you," giggled Sakuno, smiling at the retriever.

Suddenly the Chihuahua barked a series of angry and high-pitched yaps at the golden retriever. Sakuno looked down in surprise at the tiny dog having a fit.

"Um…" said Sakuno, staring at the Chihuahua, yapping noisily and growling slightly at the golden retriever.

"Is she jealous?" said Ryoma raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," said Sakuno, reaching out to pat the Chihuahua, "Hey, calm down."

The Chihuahua ignored her and continued barking crazily.

The retriever on the other hand shrunk back slightly despite the large size difference and whined uneasily before running away.

"Ah, wait!" said Sakuno, looking at the retreating back. She stood up without a thought and handed the Chihuahua to Ryoma, "Could you take care of her for a second?"

"Yeah," said Ryoma as Sakuno followed the retriever. He looked down at the small white dog in his arms. She seemed a lot calmer now, looking around and wagging her fluffy tail.

After a few minutes of them both staring off into the distance, Ryoma said, "It's annoying sometimes when people you like go off with others, isn't it?" He thought of Kintaro and Ryoga who both stole Sakuno away from him in the same day.

"Arf!" barked the Chihuahua, sounding as if she were agreeing.

Ryoma smiled slightly at that, "So, we're going back to re-steal."

* * *

><p>Sakuno finally caught up with the retriever. It whined uneasily at her as she approached, seeming saddened by the Chihuahua's anger at her.<p>

"Don't worry, it's OK," said Sakuno kindly, kneeling down slowly as not to startle her and stroking the retriever's head, "You were just trying to make friends."

The retriever barked in agreement.

"But you know," said Sakuno, "'It's good to say what you want. You should be confident of your opinions'." She smiled kindly at the retriever who stared back at her. Sakuno wasn't sure if the retriever could understand her but she continued speaking anyway, "A person I really like told me that once. I became more confident because of him so you can too, ne?"

* * *

><p><em>A person I really like told me that once…<em>

Ryoma repeated the words in his head as he stood not two metres away. Sakuno seemed to have not noticed him yet. He smiled slightly while she was turned around. So she had remembered his words and became more confident as a result. Somehow he was happy at that. He looked down at the Chihuahua who was watching his expression with what looked like amused interest and said, "Though when you like the person, no matter how many times they're stolen away, they'll always come back to you." He looked at Sakuno, smiling slightly and then down at the dog, "Got that? If they care for you, they'll always come back for you."

The Chihuahua barked once and gave a slight nod of the head.

_**You're making my heart cry, **_said Shishido sarcastically, _**and the person you like huh? Hah, you actually said it in public!**_

_**Shishido-san, you're spoiling the moment, **_said Jirou.

_**Since when did you wake up?**_

Ryoma walked over to Sakuno and the retriever, letting down the Chihuahua. The two dogs barked happily and played around with each other.

"R-Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, blushing, "I-It looks like the dogs are g-getting along well now."

"Yeah," said Ryoma, watching as the little Chihuahua attempted to playfully tackle the retriever and failing to do so, "Do you want to stay here or go?"

"Mm… Let's go," said Sakuno, standing up slightly and waving to the dogs, "Bye!"

The retriever barked and ran around to Ryoma as well. Ryoma poked it in the head, "Bye." Then he stood up and turned to Sakuno, "Let's go."

"Yeah," said Sakuno, giving a last wave to the Chihuahua and turning around. Just then though, the Chihuahua barked and bounded forward, hitting Sakuno's legs. The retriever did the same to Ryoma causing the two to fall onto each other.

…

_**Oh well, this is nice… **_said Jirou, seeming to be laughing a bit. Ryoma wondered where they were hiding to be able to look at them.

Ryoma's arms had instinctively gone around Sakuno and Sakuno's hands were on his chest, also an instinctive movement since she had to put her hands in front when she fell.

After a few seconds, Ryoma realised the position he was in and had a strange sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. Was this what it felt like to blush? He wondered if it was visible on his face.

"Eh? Wait! Oi…" said Sakuno, blushing too hard to notice his and looking at the Chihuahua who sat there, an amused expression on and tongue lolling out.

Ryoma looked at the retriever with his usual cold look. She didn't take any notice though. Either that or she didn't take him seriously because he was blushing slightly at the same time.

"Ah! G-Gomen," said Sakuno, getting off Ryoma.

"It's fine," said Ryoma, turning around.

_**SAY SORRY TOO, YOU LITTLE—**_

"Sorry," said Ryoma, turning around for a second.

"No, it's OK!" said Sakuno, a deep red still coloured her face regardless.

Ryoma chuckled slightly in amusement and repeated Sakuno's words in his head again as he walked out.

'_A person I really like' huh? _he thought, inwardly content.

* * *

><p>Sakuno followed after Ryoma back out into the amusement park. She was still blushing and not just because of falling on him two minutes ago.<p>

'…_When you like the person'? _thought Sakuno, still blushing from having heard those words from Ryoma, _I wonder if I should I tell him I heard what he said?_

* * *

><p><strong>Done~ ^^<strong>

**I'll admit, I've looked forward to the scene I would write where Ryoma thought Sakuno wouldn't have noticed something but then she did like with both what he said and the earpiece stuff. I got the idea off a story I read a while back~ :)**

**Also, I just realised… almost 100 reviews! :D**

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers~ ^_^**


	15. Part 4 Have Fun

Chapter Fifteen: Niou's Advice – Have Fun {Part 4}

"Where should we go next?" asked Sakuno as she and Ryoma sat on a bench, looking at the map of the amusement park.

"It's your turn to pick," said Ryoma. He noticed he was still smiling. Probably from the 'accident' in the petting zoo before. He'd have to get a Chihuahua or Golden Retriever when he got home and forever be reminded of that experience. Though he wasn't sure if Karupin would like that.

"Yeah, that's true," said Sakuno. She looked over the map and noticed something interesting. She pointed to it on the map, "Let's go there."

* * *

><p><em>Soon…<em>

_Somehow we got here, _thought Ryoma, looking at the large bright sign outside the huge black tent-like structure.

'_The Amazing Youngest Magician' _read the sign. Somehow Ryoma had a bad feeling when he read it was the 'youngest'.

"Let's go, Ryoma-kun," smiled Sakuno, walking in.

Ryoma followed after her. The tent was pitch dark practically with barely any light.

"Are we going the right way?" asked Sakuno after a few minutes of walking. They couldn't hear anything and the darkness still enveloped them.

"There's only one way," said Ryoma, though he was slightly suspicious himself. He decided to ask his sempai-tachis as a last resort.

"Did you rig it or something?" said Ryoma quietly in the earpiece. Luckily for him, Sakuno was too busy looking around for some sort of door to notice him.

_**Nope, **_said Jirou merrily. Somehow he was awake, but maybe it was impossible to fall asleep in amusement parks, _**well, maybe a bit actually… But don't worry~ There should be a sign when you walk far enough~ When you find it, just follow the instructions!**_

"Sign?" said Ryoma quietly, looking up and peering into the darkness. Sure enough, there was an outline of a sign. He pointed it out for Sakuno, "Look."

"A sign?" said Sakuno, looking at it, "What does it say?"

_**Ryoma and Sakuno, go this way **_it read in English with an arrow.

_English? _thought Ryoma, looking at the writing, _that means Ryuzaki can't know about it. It must be the next advice… _

"It says we should go this way," said Ryoma, pointing to the direction.

"O-OK…" said Sakuno, looking confusedly at the sign. But she followed Ryoma in the said direction.

As they walked on, Sakuno suddenly said, "Do you see that light?"

"Yeah," said Ryoma. Ahead was a faint light that glowed luminously as they approached it.

"Should we go in? I don't hear anything," whispered Sakuno.

"There's only one way to go," shrugged Ryoma, smirking slightly as he moved forward, "And Ryuzaki chose this, didn't she?"

"What was I thinking?" breathed Sakuno under her breath.

* * *

><p>The room they entered was lit with artificial light but there were candles around anyway, probably just for decoration. On the sides were shelves with all sorts of magic equipment on them and a dart board randomly on the wall above a shelf.<p>

In the centre of the room, someone was leaning against a table and threw a dart. It hit the bullseye accurately.

"Um… Hi," greeted Sakuno. Beside her, Ryoma said his greeting as well.

"You came," said the man, turning around to face them. His face was partly hidden by a silver mask and he wore a black suit attire. He also wore a hat which hid most of his hair but Sakuno saw he had a rats tail in the back which was visible, "Ryoma and Sakuno, right? I'm the young magician, Masa. Nice to meet you."

Sakuno had the feeling his voice was familiar from somewhere. But she couldn't exactly pinpoint where.

"Yeah, so what are we doing here?" asked Ryoma.

"Look down," smirked the magician.

Sakuno and Ryoma looked down at the same time and realised they were handcuffed together. Ryoma's right hand and Sakuno's left.

"When did he—" began Sakuno, looking at amazement at the handcuffs. Somehow she hadn't noticed them.

"Magic," said Masa matter-of-factly, "Pretty useful and entertaining, huh?"

"Um, sure," said Sakuno, looking at the handcuffs. A little keyhole was in the top, "Masa-san? Do you have a key or something?"

"Well, if I gave you the key now, it wouldn't be that entertaining would it?" said Masa. He threw a piece of paper towards them which Ryoma caught expertly, being ambidextrous, "Here."

He unfolded the paper, "What is it?"

Masa didn't reply but allowed them to see for themselves when Ryoma managed to open the paper. It seemed to be a map of some sort with a title up the top, 'Love Trial'.

* * *

><p>"This should be the 'trial'," said Ryoma. They were standing outside a large building, still handcuffed together. Not too many people were giving them weird looks for being handcuffed. Maybe they thought it was an act, it was sweet or maybe they were just too polite.<p>

Ryoma looked at the very rough drawing of the amusement park and the cross where the 'trial' was. According to Masa, they were supposed to participate in this trial in order to get the key from him.

"This is…" said Sakuno, looking at the sign, "An ice-skating rink? Handcuffed?"

"Well, we have no choice," said Ryoma. He knew fully well that Masa was, of course, Niou and he also knew how sneaky and resourceful Niou could be. He would definitely never give them the key if they didn't participate.

_Don't I at least get a right to know the advice though? _wondered Ryoma. When he had asked Shishido and Jirou, they both replied he would find out himself.

* * *

><p>Soon he and Sakuno were on the ice, fully suited for the cold and both standing uneasily, holding on the edge of the rink.<p>

"I've never skated before," said Ryoma bluntly.

"I have, once or twice," admitted Sakuno, smiling at him, "It's not really hard."

"Heh…?" said Ryoma, looking at the other skaters. It seemed to be fairly simple, "OK then."

He pushed off and tried to find some sort of balance but almost immediately fell down and pulled down Sakuno with him since they were connected with handcuffs. Luckily Sakuno managed to grab onto the edge of the rink in time and prevented herself from falling down, though the same could not be said for Ryoma.

"A-Are you OK?" asked Sakuno worriedly.

"Yeah…"

_**You suck, **_said Shishido in Ryoma's ear, sounding as if he were holding back laughter, _**the great and might arrogant bastard has finally had his dignity shattered!**_

"Shut up," muttered Ryoma, as he got up. He wondered what would happen if, after this was all over, he shoved the Hyotei player onto the ice and see how he went. Maybe he'd go too fast and smash into the wall. That thought made him feel a bit better.

After Ryoma managed to get up safely (after a few failed attempts), Sakuno asked, while still blushing a bit, "D-Do you want me to teach you?"

"No, I'm fine," said Ryoma, even if he did look the opposite. Sakuno looked uncertainly at him.

_**When a girl offers to help, you usually say yes, **_said Jirou happily.

"Yeah, 'usually'," said Ryoma. He regretted that in a second when Shishido's voice blasted in his ear.

_**Jirou, you're too soft! It's lame! And you, you can shove your pride up your ass and accept her help because she's being bloody generous to want to help you!**_

"… Fine," said Ryoma. Sakuno's worried look disappeared to be replaced by one of slight determination.

"Well… first," said Sakuno, suddenly reaching out and taking his hands. Ryoma stared, taken off guard. He heard his sempais laughing in his ear.

"S-Sorry, but this is the only way I can think of…" said Sakuno, blushing.

Ryoma smirked, "What do I do first, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Sakuno blushed even further at the way he addressed her but still managed to stutter out the instructions. They pushed off and skated around, Sakuno saying the instructions while Ryoma listened quietly to her advice.

As he looked at her face, Sakuno seemed to be quite determined and gentle, yet watching his movements like a hawk and giving him some advice whenever he made a mistake.

_She's taking after the Coach way too much… _thought Ryoma, giving a mental shudder. Sakuno didn't seem to notice, completely focussed.

"You're doing well," said Sakuno approvingly after a few minutes, "As expected of Ryoma-kun, you improved very quickly. You seem very determined, which is good."

"You seem pretty determined yourself," smirked Ryoma.

"Do I?" said Sakuno, smiling slightly, "W-Well… Ryoma-kun taught me tennis well, so I thought I needed to do a good job of teaching you ice skating as well."

Ryoma widened his eyes for a second. Sakuno looked up, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No… nothing…"

_**YOU STAMMERED! YOU, THE ARROGANT LITTLE KID STAMMERED! **_yelled Shishido, _**WE BOTH HEARD THAT! I gotta ask Atobe if I can get a recording of that! **_

_**Love does strange things to people, Shishido-san, **_Jirou laughed hysterically.

Ryoma was silent. For once, he didn't have a smart comeback since Jirou was pretty much right.

_Love does do strange things to people, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Sakuno tilted her head in confusion. She was sure she heard something that time, even in the rink where ten thousand voices were going on at once.<p>

"Did you hear—" began Sakuno but Ryoma quickly skated ahead, pulling her along, "Ah!"

"Let's see how well you taught me," said Ryoma as he skated along, half turned towards her. He was smiling. Not smirking, smiling. Sakuno blushed slightly when she realised that but managed to smile back.

Then Sakuno saw something, "R-Ryoma-kun, watch out!"

Ryoma turned his head and quickly swerved, narrowly missing the edge of the ice rink. Sakuno widened her eyes, _he learnt how to turn well._

Though she had hardly any time to think about that as suddenly one of Ryoma's skates hit the other and they both fell down.. Sakuno's reflex actions caused her hands to go out in front of her and prevent her face from hitting the ice. In front of her, she saw Ryoma do the same. He seemed fine.

"Are you OK, Ryuzaki?" said Ryoma, looking back at her. Sakuno studied his face while replying, "Y-Yeah…"

_His eyes are the same as back then, in the Haunted House, when he was worried._

"Well… it looks like I didn't teach you that well," sighed Sakuno. Ryoma surprised her by laughing slightly.

"Then just teach me again," he smiled at her.

Sakuno let out a surprised sound and then smiled back. For once, her face wasn't burning.

"Yeah," she said and attempted to get up.

…

"U-Um…" said Sakuno.

"…What?" asked Ryoma.

"I can't get up…" said Sakuno, "My hands are stuck."

"So are mine."

Sakuno leaned backwards and attempted to tug her hands free. They remained firmly stuck on the ice.

_What… What is this? _cried Sakuno in her head. The other skaters were much too busy to notice the couple unable to get up.

Suddenly, without warning, Sakuno burst out laughing. Ryoma looked wide eyed at her as she kept laughing but then a small laugh also came from him.

Soon they were both laughing as they tried to get their hands unstuck. They both didn't know why but it just happened.

Suddenly, Sakuno's hands separated from the ice but almost made her fall over since she was pulling so hard.

"Are you unstuck, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno, finally stopped laughing, although she was still smiling at the humour of it all.

"Yeah," said Ryoma. He stretched and and closed his hand so the feeling would return to it. He was also slightly smiling. Even if Sakuno didn't hear him laugh loudly, she still knew he did.

"My hands are bit numb though," said Sakuno, moving her fingers around and blowing on them to get them warm.

Ryoma's hands suddenly took hers. She looked up in surprise at Ryoma's face.

"Mine are too," he said, "Are you going to teach me how to skate again, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

* * *

><p>Sakuno was still giggling mentally as she and Ryoma exited the ice-skating rink. Ryoma was a good student, though of course he wasn't perfect and did make mistakes sometimes, on rare occasions even nearly crashing into someone. On those occasions, Sakuno had always burst out laughing.<p>

"You did a good job, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"When I nearly hit someone?" asked Ryoma, his eyebrow raised, "Did you have low expectations?"

"No," said Sakuno, "But overall, you did well."

Ryoma smiled as he turned to face the front, "It wasn't so bad learning from you."

Sakuno only blushed a bit this time, though she didn't even notice herself. Then she noticed someone standing in front of them who stood out from the crowd.

"Masa?" asked Sakuno as he approached them.

"You," said Ryoma.

"You two had fun, right?" said Masa, standing in front of them, still in the same attire as before.

"Hai," nodded Sakuno, smiling. Beside her, Ryoma smiled slightly as well.

"We also finished your trial so," said Ryoma, lifting his hand that was handcuffed.

"Yeah, yeah," said Masa, suddenly holding a tiny golden key, slipping it quickly into the keyhole and turned it. The handcuffs immediately opened and their hands easily slipped out.

"Thank you, Masa—" said Sakuno looking up, "Where did he go?"

"Puri," was the last thing she heard which sounded like Masa's voice. Where did she hear that before? Shaking her head, she opened her bag and took out her phone, looking at the home screen. 3:56. 3 hours and 26 minutes with Ryoma on her first date.

Also 23 texts and 10 missed calls. Probably from Tomoka. She made a mental note to reply to them when she got home.

"We probably should go home soon," said Sakuno, a layer of sadness in her voice.

"Probably," agreed Ryoma, looking over at the time. Then he was silent for a moment and said, "But there's something we should do first."

"What—" said Sakuno, when Ryoma took her hand and led her through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifteen up! :D<strong>

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! So happy~ **

**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers once again~ **


	16. Part 5 Photo Booth

Chapter Sixteen: Syusuke's Advice – Photo Booth

"Where are we going?" asked Sakuno again as Ryoma pulled her through the still quite busy crowds of the amusement park. She looked around but nothing really gave her a hint and she didn't recognise the area.

"Two places," replied Ryoma, though Sakuno had to strain to hear him over the loud noises, "That everyone does at amusement parks."

"… Everyone does at amusement parks?" questioned Sakuno, tilting her head slightly and looking up. As she did, she caught a glimpse of a large round structure. A theory formed in her mind and as they got nearer, she only grew surer of it.

A tight knot still formed in her stomach when she thought of it – being alone and not to mention close to Ryoma – but somehow now, Sakuno didn't blush crimson. Instead she felt anticipation and excitement.

"Are we going to the Ferris Wheel?" asked Sakuno. When she saw Ryoma's cheek lift slightly as he smiled, she knew she was right.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your ride, folks!" called the operator as Ryoma and Sakuno entered the carriage. It was pretty spacious yet small. Ryoma sat down on one side, wondering if people usually talked during these things or not. Whilst he was pondering, Sakuno sat down beside him, leaving a small gap between them.<p>

_But even if people do talk, what do they say anyway? _he wondered. He was faintly aware of the carriage begin to move as they began spinning in a clockwise direction.

"Ryoma-kun—" said Sakuno.

"What do people usually do in one of these?" asked Ryoma suddenly.

"…Eh? What do they do…?" said Sakuno, her eyes reduced to mere dots at the sudden question.

"Yeah," said Ryoma, completely serious.

"Well… They look at the view," said Sakuno, standing up and walking over to observe the view, "It is one of the best places to see it after all. Look." They were almost at the very top of the ferris wheel now. Ryoma hesitated for a moment and then went over beside her, looking out.

The view was amazing. The whole amusement park was colourful, with various sized buildings and attractions huddled close together. Ryoma noticed all the places they'd visited; the Ali Baba, games, Haunted House, Petting Zoo, Magician's Tent and Ice Skating Rink. As well as the place Shishido said the next advice took place. He smiled slightly when he saw that.

"It's a pretty good view," said Ryoma.

_**You can never say something's 'amazing' can you? **_said Jirou.

_**He was born that way Jirou, don't worry about it, **_said Shishido.

"Yes, it's pretty," said Sakuno, smiling as they descended from the top, "We should come back another time when it's getting dark. Then all the lights will be shining and it'll be even better!"

"Heh…? Really?" said Ryoma. He didn't really mind the idea of coming back here with Ryuzaki… only without the interruptions…

"Ah! I… that is, well… Of course, only if you want to, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma smiled slightly and turned back to the view, "I wouldn't mind coming back here again."

"Really?" said Sakuno, her face lighting up for a second as she looked back at the view, "It'd be fun."

"Yeah," said Ryoma.

…

_**Ahem… **_said Shishido.

"What?" said Ryoma quietly, almost soundlessly, sounding irritable from them spoiling his moment with her.

_**This would be the moment where, y'know, you'd put an arm around the girl. Hint, hint.**_

"Where are you spying from?" asked Ryoma quietly.

_**The next carriage, **_replied Jirou. Ryoma looked to the side as Jirou said that and noticed they were both actually in the next carriage. Why hadn't he noticed them in line before? Maybe they bribed someone to take their carriage…

_**We got in here by magic, **_said Jirou, as if reading his mind. Then he noticed Jirou moving, putting his arm around Shishido, _**Ne, Echizen, can you see? This is what you should do!**_

_**The hell? Get your arm off me! **_shouted Shishido. Ryoma watched with amusement at the scene in their carriage, their voices echoing in his ear.

_**Just do it! **_said Jirou, laughing, _**Shishido-san, it was just a joke!**_

This was followed by the dark grumbling of Shishido.

"…" Ryoma hesitantly raised his arm and stopped about half a centimetre away from Sakuno's shoulder, hesitating for a minute. He wondered how she would react to this. Start to panic and think he was harassing her? Blush and stammer like crazy? Maybe she even had a secret good right hook judging from her grandmother, Sumire. The second option seemed to be the best and Ryoma was hoping for that one.

_**Do it, do it, do it, do it! **_Jirou chanted in his ear. He obviously wasn't worrying if Ryoma received a right hook to the face.

_**Do it when your carriage reaches the top again! **_yelled Shishido, _**this is the last spin I think, so you only have this chance and you better not waste it!**_

Ryoma had completely forgotten the ride was limited to a few spins and he was three-quarters to the top.

"This is the last spin," said Sakuno, seeming slightly sad at that, "But usually it's the best."

Ryoma smirked, "Is it?"

Then, before he realised, his arm was around her just as their carriage reached the top. The view was beautiful but somehow seemed even better. Sakuno blushed a light pink but smiled as the carriage began descending from the top.

"You're right," said Ryoma.

"Eh?" said Sakuno, turning to him for a second.

"The last spin is the best."

"Yeah," said Sakuno, looking at the last of the huge view as they descended, "It is the best because it's usually the last thing you remember."

_**Wooooooooo~! **_yelled Jirou happily, _**Good job! **_

Ryoma didn't pay attention to him.

But he would definitely remember this for more reasons than one.

* * *

><p>Sakuno stepped out from the carriage careful not to trip over as Ryoma led the way out.<p>

"You said there were two things we needed to do…" said Sakuno, "What's the other one?"

"You'll find out," said Ryoma again, obviously enjoying himself, "You could see it from the top of the Ferris wheel."

"The top of the Ferris wheel…" wondered Sakuno. She saw everything so she didn't actually know what it was.

Soon Ryoma had approached their destination and next advice.

_Fuji-sempai's advice, _thought Ryoma turning to Sakuno, "Here it is."

* * *

><p>Sakuno looked at it and laughed slightly, "I haven't been in one for a long time."<p>

Before her was a tall but thin photo booth. Sakuno highly doubted there'd be a wide space between her and Ryoma and blushed at that.

"I thought this would be a way to remember today," said Ryoma, turning around to look at her, "Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?"

"No, nothing," said Sakuno, walking in front of him and going inside the booth. The inside was small-spaced just as she'd suspected.

Ryoma went inside a few seconds after she did. He also seemed to notice the small space as well.

"Could you move over a little?" he asked.

"Um, I can't," said Sakuno.

Ryoma hesitated for a second and then seemed to flinch at something and get in. As he sat down, there was about a few centimetres space between them.

_I've hardly ever been this close to Ryoma-kun! Except in the Ferris wheel… but at least that had more space than this! I feel kind of claustrophobic… But most importantly…_

Sakuno's face turned to one with anime tears, _what should I do?_

She snapped out of it, _well, it _is _a photo booth… All I have to do is smile, right? Simple enough._

"I think this thing takes about four pictures," said Ryoma, looking at her, "What do you want to do?"

"Well…" said Sakuno, thinking for a second and then lifted two fingers in the peace sign, "This is a classic, right?"

Ryoma cocked his head and then shrugged, "I don't really mind."

"Do you have anything in mind, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah, one," said Ryoma, smirking slightly. He noticed the camera flashing its light in front of them, indicating for them to prepare their pose.

"Well, we can just smile for the first one," said Sakuno quickly, feeling really curious about his smirk. Knowing Ryoma, he'd never tell her, rather keep it a secret.

Ryoma studied her expression for a second but turned back to the camera, "I don't mind."

The flashing on the camera quickened considerably as Sakuno and Ryoma both smiled and there was a flash for a second along with a 'click', followed by a whirring sound.

Sakuno turned to Ryoma was still smiling slightly and asked, "Are you going to show me the pose you thought of?"

His smile widened slightly, "No, your pose is going first."

Curiosity gnawed at Sakuno but she controlled it as she raised her hand, made the peace sign and smiled. Beside her, Ryoma did the same thing as the camera repeated the same action again.

As soon as the click sounded, Sakuno turned towards Ryoma again, "Are we doing Ryoma-kun's pose now?"

For a second, she thought she saw the pure amusement on Ryoma's face as his eyes met hers. But it was gone in a second and he was back to his usual cocky face. Though he couldn't hide his previous expression completely and Sakuno still saw a hint of childlike amusement behind that mask.

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Ryoma replied. He knew well his expression wasn't completely stony, as it never was when he was around her. He hoped she didn't notice the amusement he currently felt at her curiosity.<p>

Sakuno's face visibly lit up a bit, "What is it?"

Ryoma watched the camera light flicker in his peripheral vision. From the previous one, he'd picked up the camera flickered about five times slow and five times fast. He counted the times the light flashed quickly until it had two flashes left to go.

At that moment, Ryoma wrapped an arm around Sakuno and smirked just in time for the camera to click. He wasn't sure if he'd turned in time so maybe he was facing slightly to the side in the picture but that didn't matter.

"That's my pose," said Ryoma, letting go of a shocked and slightly blushing Sakuno.

"O-Oh… I see," said Sakuno, still blushing slightly but smiling, "Ryoma-kun always thinks of the best ones." She laughed slightly.

Ryoma smirked, partly concealing his secret glee. He noticed the camera flashing suddenly and remembered the booth took four pictures. They'd taken three already. Though he couldn't think of another good pose and looking at Sakuno's face, she didn't know of any either.

_**KISS! **_shouted Jirou, like a director on a movie set.

"No," said Ryoma. Though he did like Sakuno, he didn't think it was the right time yet. He'd started taking his sempai-tachi's advice barely a week ago and this was only their first date anyway. Did people kiss on first dates? Maybe people like Nanjiro did, though Ryoma was sure Rinko had probably punched him first on their first date, but his Dad was a pervert to put it bluntly. Did normal people kiss on first dates? Ryoma wondered but found no answers.

_**Yeah Jirou, I'm pretty sure they aren't at that stage yet, **_said Shishido, _**but I do agree the last picture should be the most interesting…**_

_Interesting? _Ryoma somehow instinctively knew the Hyotei students were plotting something. He looked around, wondering if they had somehow rigged the booth too. Then he half-turned towards Sakuno, checking for anything that might potentially be the work of the wealthy Hyotei students.

The camera's flash blinked for the seventh time, then the eighth and ninth…

Suddenly Ryoma was pushed towards Sakuno just as the camera's click sounded.

_**SAFE! **_shouted Jirou, impersonating a referee now, _**good job, Shishido-san~ Lucky you're fast and got to them in time!**_

* * *

><p>Sakuno was almost completely knocked down when Ryoma had suddenly barged into her. Her hands had instinctively supported her body by planting firmly onto the bench but that didn't protect her from Ryoma who seemed to have fallen towards her. His hands planted themselves on the wall behind Sakuno's head, on either side of her and prevented him from fully barrelling into her. Still, he was fairly close to her and it was enough for her breath to get caught in her throat and colour to rush to her face.<p>

Ryoma recovered first and got off her, his eyes hidden by his cap, "Sorry."

"I-It's fine," replied Sakuno as a cheery voice came from somewhere in the booth, thanking them for coming to the booth and reminding them to collect their photos.

Ryoma climbed out first, Sakuno following him. In the side of the booth, the photo strip came out of a small slit. Ryoma took it out and looked at the pictures. As Sakuno approached him, she thought she noticed… Was he blushing?

_There's no mistake this time! _thought Sakuno, looking at the light tint of pink on his face, clear as day. Though he turned away quickly and held the strip out to her, "Want to look? They printed another copy so you can have that one." He held up his strip in his other hand.

"Yeah," said Sakuno, taking it. The photos were clear and good quality. Her eyes scanned the first two, smiling. Then she came to the last two and her eyes reduced to mere dots, steam rising from her face as she stared at them.

In one, the one where Ryoma had put his arm around her, Ryoma was turned slightly to the side, his signature cocky smile on. Sakuno was wide eyed with a surprised look on her face in the picture.

_Oh, God… _thought Sakuno staring at it, _well, at least it's a great picture of Ryoma-kun…_

Then her eyes drifted to the last photo and suddenly, the steam seemed to turn to thick smoke, she was blushing so badly. In it, Ryoma had almost collided with her, his arms out just before his hands hit the wall, a surprised expression on his face. Sakuno on the other hand was turned towards Ryoma, wide eyed. There had to be no more than ten centimetres between them and that was before Ryoma's hands had stopped him. At that thought, Sakuno face practically exploded and she shook her head.

"Ryuzaki, are we going home?" called Ryoma, about ten paces in front of her since she was glued to the spot.

"Y-Yeah!" called back Sakuno, about to put the photos in her pocket when she noticed something.

_Huh? What's that? _thought Sakuno, looking closely at the photo. She tilted her head slightly in confusion, _why does that seem familiar? _

Sakuno quickly put the photos in her pocket and ran after Ryoma, _I'll look at it when I get home._

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't updated for a while… Sorry, guys~ :(<strong>

**The ferris wheel was highly unimaginative, I know. I wanted the main idea to be the photo booth though since, well, that's the advice~ But then again, a couple can't go to the amusement park without going on the ferris wheel so I knew I had to include it in somewhere.**

**Thus, this is the end of their date! Well, sort of, there's still the walk home, hehehe…**

**I'll let you guys guess what Sakuno saw in the photo. ;)**


	17. Part 6 Protect Her

Chapter Seventeen: Sanada/Akaya's Advice – Protect Her

4:30 pm

Exactly four hours of Sakuno's first date with Ryoma. She walked along beside him, feeling very content at how the day had turned out, better than what she'd expected – awkward silence and the odd comment – and she was feeling quite sad now that the whole date was over.

_Date! What am I thinking? _thought Sakuno, shaking her head, _he probably just got these tickets and invited me to be nice. _

Though a small voice prodded in her head that if this was a friends' day, he would've invited Momo or one of the freshmen trio. She couldn't think of anything to rival that comment.

She had slowed down, lost in her thoughts, and was now walking slightly behind Ryoma. She looked at his green head in front of her and wondered if he would answer if she asked. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Hm?" he turned around, seeming to realise just then she had lagged behind a bit, "What is it?"

"Why did you invite me here instead of someone like Momo-sempai?" said Sakuno. She became aware it felt a lot more natural talking to him now, much to her surprise.

Ryoma blinked, then shrugged and answered simply, "If Momo-sempai came, then Eiji-sempai would want to come too. Then everyone would want to come and I only have two tickets."

"O-Oh," said Sakuno, feeling somewhat disappointed. She hoped it didn't show in her voice or expression.

* * *

><p>Ryoma paused for a minute and then turned back around and continued walking. He wondered if he should say it or not. Deciding to do it was better than regretting it, he said, just as a loud motorbike roared past, "Well, also because I like spending time with you."<p>

As soon as he realised the engine partly drowned out his words, he mentally grumbled in his head.

"Eh? What was that?" asked Sakuno, "Sorry, a motorbike came past."

"No, it's nothing," said Ryoma, glaring at nothing. Luckily he wasn't facing her. Why did the motorbike have to have such good timing? He wondered if his sempai-tachis were deliberately doing it again. He was pretty sure at least one of them would have a motorbike and they had to wear a helmet too so it wasn't as if Sakuno could suspect something and Ryoma couldn't accuse them without proof.

_They're pretty smart, _thought Ryoma, still glaring at air.

_**When you say something like that, you have to face the girl! **_yelled Shishido in his ear. Ryoma heard the sound of a rumbling engine in the background. Was it Shishido who was on the motorbike? He seemed like the kind of person who could.

As if reading his mind, Shishido added on the end in a snappy tone, _**she has to know you're being sincere – otherwise that'd be lame – so you better face her when you say that or I'm gonna just keep on interrupting you… Either way, I don't really mind so it's your choice.**_

Ryoma gave a frustrated sigh in reply and a 'tch' sound as he turned to face Sakuno. He stayed silent for a few seconds so Shishido could see he was facing her. Then he said, "Also because… I like spending time with you."

_**That a boy! So proud! **_said Jirou, guffawing over the steady rumbling of the engine.

Sakuno made a surprised sound but, Ryoma noticed, managed to keep back the blush threatening to appear on her face. He half-smiled, seeing that and turned around. That was all he wanted to say and Shishido was not complaining.

"I… like spending time with you too, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma stopped, making his own surprised sound and turned around. Sakuno was smiling as she walked past him towards the direction of their houses; Ryoma staring at her in surprise.

_**That a girl! **_Jirou's comment almost made him jump but he stopped himself at the last second.

_**Jirou… just… stay quiet… **_said Shishido, sounding as if he was holding in his anger.

Ryoma's mouth twitched at the corners as he walked after Sakuno, finishing Jirou's comment in his head, _so proud._

The two were walking into one of the busier streets, especially during the late afternoon and talking casually.

As the conversation drifted down into a comfortable silence, filled by the sounds of the bustling street, Shishido's voice sounded through the earpiece. He hadn't spoken since telling Jirou to be quiet until Ryoma thought he was sulking. Or maybe he was giving the pair some privacy. Ryoma almost chuckled at that thought but secretly felt a hint of gratefulness.

_**Jirou and I gotta get going, **_said Shishido, _**Atobe put me in charge of getting Jirou home safely and on time so… Your next advice is coming up soon. I'm putting someone else on. Good luck, I guess. **_Then quietly he added, _**I have a suspicion he's pretty bad at technology stuff so try and be patient. **_

There was the sound of exchanging earpieces and then a new voice sounded in Ryoma's ear, _**Echizen? Can you hear me?**_

It was a deep voice and Ryoma tried to remember who it belonged to. Then it hit him and he looked around for the person.

_Are you kidding me? Really?_

"Y-You…" said Ryoma in a less than positive tone.

_**What's that kind of attitude? **_demanded the voice. His rage hadn't changed from the last time Ryoma saw him, must to his bad luck.

The voice huffed and mumbled something angrily before saying, _**Akaya's getting into position so you just play along.**_

"Kirihara?" said Ryoma slightly louder. Though the traffic and crowd covered his mistake. He frowned. Maybe Kirihara had proved to have overcome his problem somewhat. But he still didn't want Sakuno within five metres of him.

"What's the advice?" said Ryoma darkly.

_**If I told you now, it won't be as convincing. And that's a disrespectful way to talk to your sempai! Tarundoru! **_

Ryoma suddenly realised he could hear Sanada's voice outside of the earpiece. He must be getting nearer to his next advice. Looking around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He almost didn't notice someone step out in front of him but he pulled up short just in time.

"Hey there," said a vaguely familiar voice. Ryoma looked up and saw the sea-green eyes of Kirihara Akaya.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryoma, forgetting for a second that Sakuno was standing there. Akaya wore his usual cocky smile and he dressed casually.

"Kirihara…san?" said Sakuno from behind Ryoma. She sounded slightly confused but not scared, Ryoma happened to notice.

"Hey there, girl from Seigaku," said Akaya, "Ryuzaki Sakuno was it?"

"U-Um… Yes…" said Sakuno, sounding even more confused.

"That's a cute name."

"E-Eh?"

_Bastard… _thought Ryoma darkly, narrowing his eyes. He had a bit of an idea of what his advice was now. He had to admit it was working as well.

"What do you want?" asked Ryoma, glaring up at Akaya.

"Just a match," said Akaya light-heartedly, still wearing his signature smirk, "If I win, I get to have some time with Ryuzaki Sakuno. If you win, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

Sakuno was about to say something but Ryoma spoke first, "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>How did this happen…? <em>thought Sakuno, sitting on one of the benches in the street tennis place. Her fingers twisted together nervously in her lap. She'd started to object before, but Ryoma and his stubbornness won over her.

"Ryuzaki, you should stop worrying. If you don't, you'll probably get wrinkles early."

Ryoma stood in front of her, twisting around the racket he borrowed his hand. He swung the racket a few times, adjusting his grip and repeating as he spoke.

"O-Of course I have to worry…" said Sakuno, "Because Ryoma-kun might—"

"You think I'll lose?" he asked before she could finish. His eyes and voice held no emotion.

"That's not it!" Sakuno objected, "It's just… if it's Kirihara-san…"

"He won't lose control here," said Ryoma, finally satisfied at his grip and getting used to the racket, "Even if he does, I won't get hurt or lose."

Sakuno looked at his unwavering determined face and smiled, "G-Good luck."

Ryoma smirked and walked onto the court.

"It's a one set match," called Akaya from the other side. He threw a ball, "You can serve first."

"Yeah," said Ryoma, catching it and positioning himself to serve, bouncing the ball a few times.

Despite the early assurances, Sakuno found herself wringing her hands again worriedly.

Ryoma served. The ball was fast and landed on Akaya's side, spinning on the ground.

_Twist Serve, _thought Sakuno. Ryoma was going quite serious from the start.

"You're already getting serious," said Akaya, easily returning the shot though.

The rally went on for some time, Sakuno watching nervously all the while. Neither one seemed to be tiring. Finally, Akaya jumped up and smashed the ball right to the back corner, making the first point. Sakuno visibly flinched but she swallowed, feeling somewhat grateful that Akaya didn't aim the smash at Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Ryoma made a tch sound as he positioned himself to serve again.<p>

The game dragged on until finally Ryoma managed to use a drop shot and smash to get the first game. He smirked slightly, quite pleased with himself. Akaya was smirking slightly as well as he turned and returned to the baseline.

_His temper's better, _thought Ryoma, _maybe that's a bad sign._

He crouched down a little lower as Akaya prepared to serve. He bounced the ball a couple of times and caught it, still smirking in a way that Ryoma didn't trust. He threw the ball. Ryoma's accurate eyesight caught the small detail.

_The ball's spinning, _thought Ryoma, glancing around. There weren't many onlookers… except her.

In an instant Ryoma moved as Akaya served. The ball was much faster that last time, despite him not being in his Devil mode. He'd improved. It hit Ryoma's court and spun quickly there for a few times and then shot off to the side, the side where Sakuno was sitting. Ryoma's racket connected with the ball in time and flinched slightly.

_It's heavy… _he thought, using most of his strength to return it. It landed in and flew past Akaya. Akaya was smirking, despite losing the point. He did it on purpose.

"Your Knuckle Serve's improved," said Ryoma finally after a moment's silence.

Akaya gave him an exasperated look, "That's it? I almost hit your lady over there," he gestured to Sakuno with his racket, "and all you give me is a 'your Knuckle Serve's improved'?" his features changed momentarily into Ryoma's, "geez, no wonder we're going into all the trouble of—"

_**AKAYA! **_bellowed Sanada, cutting him off immediately.

Akaya let out a huff and turned around, _**yeah, yeah…**_

* * *

><p>The game dragged on, each person seeming evenly tied. Sakuno drifted between different emotions and watched on nervously, noticeably fidgeting a lot.<p>

_Kirihara-san is aiming for me a lot… _thought Sakuno, looking worriedly at the game. She wondered if it would be better to try and stop the game now. Knowing Akaya's skill, he could aim for her no matter where she sat and Ryoma would be burdened by that. Still… Ryoma was stubborn. He wouldn't give up this match for anything. Sakuno smiled slightly. _Well, the least I can do is cheer for him this time. _

But despite that, worries nagged at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Ryoma flinched as Akaya's ball sped past him, hitting directly onto the baseline. The game was tied now as Akaya got another game: 4-4.<p>

Ryoma glared at him. Of course, he knew Akaya was a skilful player, but he didn't think it'd take so long to beat him. Ryuzaki-sensei would definitely beat him to a pulp if Sakuno didn't return home soon.

_**Akaya's improved lately,**_ commented Sanada, some praise in his tone.

_**Heh,**_ said Akaya. He was most likely smirking, _**Sanada Fuku-buchou, you're praising me?**_

_**I can easily take it back,**_ snapped Sanada, _**also, Echizen, this match has to look genuine so Akaya won't be losing on purpose. You'll have to beat him yourself in order to successfully execute this advice. Though I suppose our last resort would have to be Akaya losing if it comes to it.**_

"It won't," said Ryoma quietly. Then he turned and began walking off the courts, "I'll be back in a second," he called to Akaya.

"Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno as Ryoma approached, "Is something wrong?"

"Just these clothes," said Ryoma, "It's harder to run in them." Stupid brother. And this racket needs restringing as well…

"Oh," said Sakuno. She paused for a second again and added, "Thank you for protecting me from Kirihara-san." After a moment's hesitation she added, "If you don't want to, you don't have to play Kirihara-san… I don't think he'd hurt me and he's not a bad person—"

"Are you still thinking I'd lose?" asked Ryoma, testing the strings. It was a bit loose. Still, it'd probably last.

"O-Of course not! I'm just saying—"

"Don't worry," said Ryoma. Then, without him even knowing it, he laid his hand on her head, "I won't lose."

She looked up at him and then said quietly, blushing, "I-I'm cheering for you."

With that, he went back on the court.

"In normal matches, you can't go off the court to talk to your girlfriend!" called Akaya.

"We're not—!" yelled Sakuno immediately. She was waving her arms around frantically in Ryoma's peripheral vision. He bit back a smirk and served the ball. At the same time, the familiar sensation of releasing Muga No Kyochi rippled through him.

…

"Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun!" called a voice. The voice was distant, becoming increasingly louder until finally Ryoma couldn't ignore it any longer.

He opened his eyes and slightly flinched. The late sunset suddenly seemed too bright and it hurt his eyes. He also felt exhausted, the after effects of Muga No Kyochi.

"What happened?" he asked. Looking over the tennis court, he saw Akaya sitting on his half, panting. The sound was louder in his ears, creating a bit of throbbing in his head after a while. He considered turning the earpiece off but then Sakuno was standing right there with a relieved face.

"Are you OK?" she asked, "You won after the tiebreak… Kirihara-san played very well against Muga No Kyochi. But now you're both exhausted so let's go home."

Ryoma nodded as he turned to look at Akaya.

_**He's fine,**_ said Sanada before Ryoma could ask himself, _**Akaya played much better this time.**_

_**Sanada Fuku-buchou, you praised me again,**_ said Akaya. Ryoma looked over at him and saw his smirking slightly.

… _**But you still have to train harder! Tarundoru!**_

Akaya began chuckling slightly, _**hai hai…**_

"Well, I guess you beat me," said Akaya louder so Ryoma and Sakuno could hear. He stood up and walked over to the net, "So I'll leave you alone. But I will beat you next time, then Sanada Fuku-buchou, Tezuka-san and Yukimura-buchou…"

"Thanks," said Ryoma.

"Thank you, Kirihara-san," smiled Sakuno, "It was a good match."

"Yeah." Akaya began walking to leave and said quietly so only Ryoma could hear.

_**None of my Knuckle Serves would have hit her, just so you know. I put a lot more spin on them so hey would have missed at the last second… Also, you'd better not disappoint her, arrogant kid.**_

"You're one to talk," muttered Ryoma.

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk home went with no more incident. They reached the Ryuzaki residence around 6:00pm.<p>

"Ryoma-kun, you look really tired," said Sakuno worriedly as they walked towards the door.

"It's just because of the Muga No Kyochi," said Ryoma.

Sakuno didn't look convinced.

"Sakuno! Are you back?" called the voice of Sumire. The front door opened and she stood there looking at the two, "Did you have a nice time? Eh? Ryoma, why do you look so tired?" She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Did something happen on the way home?"

"No, nothing," said Ryoma immediately.

Sumire glared for a few more seconds and then stepped aside, "As your coach, I do have to look after your physical and mental health, Ryoma. You look exhausted so come in for a minute. You could stay the night as well, I suppose… Nanjiro probably wouldn't mind…"

"Eh? Stay the night?" said Sakuno, turning towards her grandmother.

"Why not, Sakuno? Is there a problem?" asked Sumire, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She was obviously enjoying this.

Obaa-chan…

"N-No but…" Sakuno was panicking. She'd only ever had Tomoka over before and… speaking of Tomoka, she really had to reply to her as well so as not to be a rude friend and how could she do that when the subject person was staying at her house? Though maybe she'd be able to text Tomoka and ask to talk tomorrow… But would that sound like she'd begun to ignore her friend? She didn't want that… On the other hand, it would be better than lying to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Tomo-chan,<strong>_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't been replying lately… A lot of stuff's happened and I also did a few things with Ryoma-kun today. Obaa-chan made him stay at our house for the night so can we talk tomorrow? **_

_**I'm really sorry.**_

_**Sakuno.**_

Sakuno pressed the send button before she could change her mind again. Then she walked to the living room where Ryoma was lying on her couch.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

He sat up, holding his head with one hand and using the other to prop himself up, "Yeah. It's not as bad." Then he lied back down, staring at the ceiling.

Sakuno knelt down and looked at him for a moment. He did look better. She was satisfied with that. After a moment, she said, "It was really fun today and it was nice to be with you, Ryoma-kun. And you also protected me from Kirihara-san." _After an unofficial date. _"Thank you."

Ryoma was silent for maybe a minute, perhaps two but it was long enough for Sakuno to start wondering if she said something stupid and feel a blush coming on, looking down.

"I had fun too, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma.

"Eh?" said Sakuno looking up, only to be greeted with Ryoma's back. He was silent enough to be mistaken to have fallen asleep. But Sakuno almost laughed out loud when she saw part of the side of his face which was the faintest, almost unnoticeable pink.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really late with this chapter, sorry! I honestly thought this would be one of the easier chapters to write but I was wrong. -_- <strong>

**So the little date is over now! What will happen next? ^o^**


	18. Act More Like a Gentleman

Chapter Eighteen: Hiroshi/Yuushi's Advice – Act More Like a Gentleman

Sakuno blinked her sleepy eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her window despite the thin curtains. She yawned and stretched, then got out of her bed and began making her way to the bathroom automatically. As she brushed her teeth, she heard noises downstairs. No doubt her grandmother would be awake already but there were male voices too. Probably three of them. Two of the voices were vaguely familiar but Sakuno shrugged, too sleepy to think about it.

Then she opened her eyes wide as her head finally began to recall yesterday's events.

_The date… staying at her house… Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun!_

In an instant, Sakuno almost slammed open the bathroom door and rushed down the stairs, toothbrush still in hand, just in time to see Sumire shut the front door, chuckling slightly.

"Obaa-chan, who was that?" asked Sakuno, stopping at the last step of the stairs.

Sumire turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sakuno's bedraggled appearance, "You know Sakuno, despite me being your grandmother you could put a bit more effort into your appearance…"

"Obaa-chan!"

"Ryoma's parents picking him up," said Sumire airily. She began walking towards the kitchen, "Now please get ready before coming down."

Sakuno tilted her head at her grandmother's tone. Lying didn't go well with her. As Sumire disappeared inside the kitchen, she quickly and quietly hurried to the glass in the front door, peering out. The back of the shiny black limo greeted her as it disappeared a second later.

* * *

><p>"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble," said Ryoma, leaning against the cool leather of the limo seat. He glared at the two people sitting opposite him and then at the smirking one to his right as he added, "…of kidnapping me."<p>

"Hey, we got Dad's permission so it's fine," said Ryoga casually, "Besides, old lady Ryuzaki didn't mind either."

"That you barged in and carried me out?" said Ryoma angrily. He really wasn't an angry as he should be; he was just frustrated at being roused awake and carried off early in the morning to who-knows-where.

"We knocked," said Hiroshi and Yuushi simultaneously from opposite him. Ryoma looked at them. They seemed similar in a way with their action of pushing up their glasses at the same time, rational and elegant-like speech and the feeling that radiated off them like that of high-class princes. The limo only fuelled this theory.

_They must be long lost brothers, _decided Ryoma, feeling the irony.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, "And can I get out of these clothes soon?" He asked pointedly at Ryoga. It was bad enough sleeping in them.

"Yeah," Ryoga smirked in a cocky, knowing way, "Very soon."

* * *

><p>The limo halted to a stop as Ryoma was beginning to doze off from his partly uncomfortable, sleepless night and was shaken awake.<p>

"Don't you fall asleep on me," said Ryoga, using a hand to prevent Ryoma's head from falling on him, "You used to drool when you were a kid so I'm not taking any chances— hey… nice place."

Ryoma lifted his head drowsily, looking out of the tinted window on Ryoga's side. The sight almost made him snap out of his sleepy trance.

A huge, grand mansion surrounded by lush green gardens of hedges, tall trees and neat stone paths. The mansion itself was mostly white with layer upon layer of arched windows built into it. There were more rooms than Ryoma could count. The whole property was behind black wrought iron gates and tall brick-and-stone walls.

"Where are we?" said Ryoma turning to the other three.

"I actually have no idea either," said Ryoga, letting out a low whistle as he stared out the window.

"My house," answered Yuushi casually, looking curiously at the two brothers, "I don't know why you two are so surprised in any case. Your father's the famous Samurai Nanjiro. I expected you would've had a grand home in America somewhere."

"Haven't been there or don't remember it," shrugged Ryoga, "We've been living in Japan in that monk's place for a long time."

"You were living on luxury ships doing illegal business," muttered Ryoma quietly. Ryoga didn't reply if he heard.

"Well, let's go," said Yuushi, as the chauffeur opened the door, "We've got many things to go through."

"Indeed," agreed Hiroshi, following him. Ryoga and Ryoma followed suit as Yuushi led the way through the gates and around the winding paths to the front door. A butler held open the door with a warm, "Welcome back, Yuushi-sama."

Yuushi gave the man a greeting nod and said, "We'll be upstairs for a while. Bring up the supplies in around a half hour."

The butler nodded and bowed before leaving the room. Ryoma spoke up when he left, "What supplies? What am I even doing?"

"All in good time," said Hiroshi, as the group made their way up the grand staircase, "This is your next advice though."

Ryoma waited impatiently.

"First we'll be learning appropriate speeches for certain times and situations," said Yuushi as he opened a door, revealing a large room with thick blue carpet and pale blue walls with a huge arched window. In the centre of the room was a single simple white table and matching chair. In front of that against the wall was a movable blackboard on small wheels with something written on it in elegant writing.

'_13__th__ Advice: Learning to be a Gentleman'_

* * *

><p>Sakuno paced around her room, deep in thought. She'd since had her breakfast and had no homework and no time-consuming chores to do. So she had time to finally about some things she'd been curious about but had no time to really evaluate on them. The biggest thing on her mind was the suspicions about what was going on with Ryoma the past couple of weeks. She'd long ago stopped believing his 'nothing' excuse.<p>

_First he always keeps flinching at random times and keeps moving his hand towards the same ear all the time. _Sakuno could recall him doing this numerous times, more times than she could count.

_Then he has been acting strangely lately as well, _thought Sakuno. Was it really possible she'd be invited to his house (on more than one occasion), he'd walk her to school, make her a bento, give her flowers, invite her on an unofficial date and suddenly start smiling a lot all in the same couple of weeks? It seemed too coincidental. It was like his personality and actions drastically changed overnight. It wasn't that it was bad… it just seemed different and slightly strange too.

When did he start acting like this? Wasn't it…

_After that day, _thought Sakuno. The Friday when she'd accidentally shook up the can of Ponta and humiliated herself. Now that she thought about it, the last time she saw him acting as he normally did was his surprised face before she ran off. She hadn't seen him again until the next day when she somehow got invited to his house. That was when he began acting differently.

_Was it because of then? _thought Sakuno, a small gasp coming from her as she realised this. Because she ran off crying? Did he feel guilty or bad and started doing all this? It was probably unlikely but it was the only logical conclusion.

"Then… that date too…" said Sakuno, feeling tears. It was ridiculous, why was she crying? She'd been wishfully thinking before, she could just do it again. But she'd really thought a few times…

_Wait, what about that…? _Quickly Sakuno hurried down to the laundry room, digging out the denim minishorts she wore on the date and shoved her hand in the pocket, retrieving the photo strip. She peered at the last photo and was somewhat relieved that she wasn't going delirious. The thing she saw before was still there, clear as day.

In the photo, the smallest shape of someone's hand was on the very edge of it. As if someone had pushed Ryoma somehow. It made sense that way. It wasn't as if Ryoma was the type to suddenly make a move on her in a photo booth.

_That seems kind of… coincidental, _thought Sakuno, staring at it. How many chances could there be for someone to push Ryoma with enough force to send him falling forwards at that exact second? No, that was ridiculous. But on the other hand, the amusement park was absurdly crowded. That did increase the chances a bit, she supposed.

So that had an even chance of being a coincidence.

Did Ryoma just suddenly do all of this out of pity then?

* * *

><p>"WRONG!"<p>

Ryoma almost yelped in alarm when Yuushi whacked the table with a teaching stick thing (*). It left a deep imprint in the table along with the other lines.

"Do you have to do that?" said Ryoma when he felt it was safe to speak.

"Yes, to drill this into your head, Echizen-kun," replied Hiroshi.

"Chibisuke, you are hopeless," guffawed Ryoga.

"Don't act like you know half of these things either!" said Yuushi, turning to Ryoga, brandishing the teaching stick thing like a weapon.

Ryoga abruptly stopped laughing, "Let's not forget who's the oldest here, Oshitari-san."

"Let's not forget whose house you're in," retorted the prodigy.

Ryoma sighed as the two bickered. He wondered when he could go home.

"Echizen-kun."

Ryoma looked up at Hiroshi. Out of the three, he seemed the less irritating so he paid slightly more attention.

"Since these two are… busy, I shall continue your lesson."

Ryoma didn't reply so Hiroshi continued, "These will be some general knowledge questions about being a gentleman. Question one, which side of the sidewalk should men walk on?"

Ryoma's mind went blank. Did these things _really _matter? He supposed it did. Hiroshi wasn't joking.

"Any side…?" said Ryoma after a few minutes.

"No."

"The right?"

"It depends really. It's not necessarily left or right."

Ryoma was getting confused now. There were only two sides, left and right…

Seeing his confusion, Hiroshi said, "The answer is the side closest to the traffic, in other words the curb side."

"… Is that so?" said Ryoma. He was never taught any of this. Even if his parents tried to, he greatly preferred learning tennis.

"Yes. Keep that in mind. Next question! When you enter a restaurant and are issued a table, what should your first action be?"

_Sit down, _was Ryoma's first reaction but he knew there had to be some sort of trick somewhere and suddenly remembered something that he vaguely remembered Nanako or Rinko telling him.

"Pull out her chair for her…?"

"N—" began Hiroshi, and then stopped himself as his glasses flashed. He looked at Ryoma with the most amount of interest on his face Ryoma had ever seen, "Excuse me?"

Ryoma repeated his answer and Hiroshi's poker face broke as he looked at the other two who were still arguing with a smile, "You two! A miracle has occurred!"

"Huh?" said both, looking up. When they realised, Ryoga grinned, "Chibisuke! Who knew you had it in you?"

"Even I must admire that, Echizen," said Yuushi, pushing up his glasses, "This will certainly be a romantic date should you get all this in your head."

"What?" said Ryoma, "Date? Another one?"

Hiroshi cleared his throat and said patiently, "Well, what's the point of you learning all this if you'll never use it? Anyway, moving on… we really don't have the greatest amount of time until tonight… And you must know all this…" He suddenly whipped out a rolled up piece of paper.

"Another date?" said Ryoma at the same time, sighing, "I just came back from one and have to go on another one?"

"Aren't you loving life?" laughed Ryoga.

"Well it is most inconvenient that weekends are short," said Yuushi, "If we do not get it done tonight, we'll all have to wait until next week and that's too troubling…"

Ryoma perked up at this. As soon as this was over, his sempai-tachis couldn't force him to go on any dates during the school days. No matter how amused Ryuzaki-sensei was about this, she wouldn't let Sakuno out on dates during the school days… This was good!

"So what do I have to learn?" said Ryoma, significantly feeling better as he looked up. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Hiroshi hold onto the end of the rolled up paper. Slowly, the paper unrolled, falling downwards in a long column, hitting the floor and rolling out the rest of the way, stopping when it reached the edge of the room. Ryoma looked at the paper, covered in small, neat writing and folded his arms and laid his head on top. This would be a long day.

* * *

><p>The beep of Sakuno's phone almost surprised her enough to fall off the couch, the exact same place Ryoma had been sleeping last night. Sumire had left for the school to do a few things, leaving her by herself.<p>

Sakuno picked up her phone and broke into a smile when she read the text message she received.

_**Sakuno!**_

_**You've obviously been having fun over there! Practically unfair, by the way… But it's all right, don't worry about it! I would probably be doing the exact same thing as you anyway if I got to GO ON A DATE WITH RYOMA-SAMA and HAD HIM STAY OVER AT MY HOUSE! SO, WHAT DID YOU DO? Tell me everything in detail!**_

_**Tomoka.**_

Sakuno felt such an overwhelming sense of relief and immediately began texting back,

**Tomo-chan,**

**Thank you and I'm so sorry anyway! **

**Ryoma-kun and I went to the amusement park and we met Tooyama-kun there too. We went to the Ali Baba, Haunted House and the Ferris wheel… things like that. **

_I can't concentrate, _thought Sakuno as her mind wandered somewhere else. Then, without a second thought, she began writing:

**Tomo-chan, you've been gone for a while but Ryoma-kun's been acting strange and strange things have been happening… Can you listen to me for a while?**

Tomoka's reply was almost instant,

_**Yeah. Sure, are you OK? And Tooyama? The little kid from Shitenhouji? Well actually he was pretty cute too… Sakuno, why do you meet all the cute guys?**_

**Tomo-chan…**

_**Yes, I know, I know… So, what has Ryoma-sama been doing that's so strange?**_

**Well, him asking me to walk to school with him and taking me to his house is pretty strange itself, isn't it? Then there was even the date…**

_**Hm… well, maybe a bit… But that makes you special then, doesn't it? It's a good thing!**_

Sakuno almost believed it for a few seconds. She was never experienced in these things; usually Tomoka was the knowledgeable one on these topics so Sakuno always listened to her. This one time, though…

Taking a breath, Sakuno began writing the next message; what she'd been worrying about.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!"<p>

Ryoma snapped out of his slumber as the stick cracked on the table top, narrowly missing his head. He looked up at an exasperated Ryoga, twirling the teaching stick thing in his hand.

"What?" said Ryoma, yawning.

"Geez, you could at least try," said Ryoga, "You remember the be-grateful-to-your-sempais speech I gave you, right?"

"Says the one who spent half of this lesson arguing with Oshitari-san…"

"Just pay attention, Chibisuke…"

Ryoma sighed and made an effort to look at the board. They'd already covered lessons on a quarter of the list and it was about one thirty. Ryoma looked at the list slowly shortening with satisfaction.

_But… _thought Ryoma, going over the lessons he'd learnt so far in his head, half of which probably didn't concern him in the least, _if I have to learn this much gentleman stuff, what is tonight going to be like?_

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is one of my longer chapters… Just over 2500 words! XD<strong>

***By the way, does anyone know the proper term for the 'teaching stick thing'? I really have no idea actually and I felt quite awkward writing 'teaching stick thing' to say the least. **

**School starts tomorrow! -_-**


	19. Romantic Dinner

Chapter Nineteen: Atobe/Kabaji's Advice – Romantic Dinner

"Chibisuke, are you done yet?" yelled Ryoga. He was sounding impatient now; for the last ten minutes really. He probably knew his little brother was stalling on purpose.

"Almost!" Ryoma called back, smirking. He was enjoying his revenge on his brother after what had happened earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Ryoma was shaken awake for the tenth time when an important question crossed his mind.<em>

"_Ne…" he said, looking at Ryoga, "How is Ryuzaki going to know we're having another date tonight? Don't I have to ask her?" Honestly, asking her directly wasn't particularly high on his 'things-I-want-to-do' list but at that point, he would've done anything to get out of his lesson. _

_Ryoga was silent for a minute. Then he said, "Oh yeah."_

"_You only just remembered that?" sighed Hiroshi._

"_It's not like you remembered either, Yagyuu-san…"_

_All of them were silent for a while. Then Ryoga grinned and said casually, "We'll take care of it then!"_

_With that, he picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds of waiting, he said, "Hey, Sumire-san… Can Sakuno-chan go out with Chibisuke again tonight? He made plans at a friend's house for dinner for them both."_

"_O-OI!" yelled Ryoma, standing up as Yuushi and Hiroshi held him back. It was strangely similar to the scene in the Seigaku tennis club._

"_Yeah, I know it's a school night but Chibisuke is very excited… No, really, he's coming at me right now so he probably wants to talk with her." His voice was light and amused and that only made Ryoma even madder. _

"_Yeah, don't worry; it's all taken care of. He'll make sure Sakuno-chan is home on time as well… Yes, thank you, bye."_

_With that, he hung up with a triumphant smile, "All right, problem solved!"_

"_What about clothes?" said Hiroshi before Ryoma could even begin saying the first of a long list of complaints._

"_Ah, I forgot about that," said Ryoga, his expression thoughtful, "Well, if it's Atobe-san… Oshitari-san, do you have any kind of suit?"_

"_Yes," nodded the Hyotei prodigy casually, whilst still restraining Ryoma, "Though it'd be a bit big… We can alter the size to his fitting I suppose."_

"_OI!" yelled Ryoma._

* * *

><p>Thus how he ended up in the small spare room of the Oshitari mansion, looking at one of its resident's altered suit disdainfully. Sure he'd worn a suit before but he didn't particularly like it; at least he preferred his normal clothes.<p>

"CHIBISUKE!" yelled Ryoga. He was getting pissed. Ryoma inwardly groaned and quickly began putting on the suit properly.

When he stepped out, he expected Ryoga to maybe throw something at his head or maybe glare at him. The expression on Ryoga's face was different however.

Ryoga tilted his head to the side, and then studied him for a few seconds.

Then he snickered.

"Oi…" said Ryoma.

"It doesn't look bad," Ryoga insisted, stifling his laughter and waving his hand dismissively, "Don't worry, you'll be fine—" He let out another snicker, "I honestly didn't think you actually wear the thing. I even got Oshitari-san and Yagyuu-san to make sure you wouldn't try to destroy it." He looked at Ryoma evenly, a smirk slowly spreading on his face, "You must really like Sakuno-chan."

…

"Shut up," said Ryoma, turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was honestly shocked, even as she was sitting on her bed with a large package now. Her grandmother had casually let her know she was to meet Ryoma for dinner tonight at his friend's house during breakfast. Sakuno had almost spit her milk all over her. She managed to keep it together when she asked the details but as soon as she was out, she'd ran up the stairs to her room to panic in peace only to discover the large white package.<p>

"Obaa-chan, is this package for me?" Sakuno called down, finding some happiness that her voice was steady and she wasn't nearly as nervous or panicked now than before… all this started.

"It is in your room!" came the reply.

Carefully, Sakuno unwrapped the packaging. This wasn't a package from Tomoka she could tell. It was quite large and expensive-looking with silver wrapping and a gold ribbon.

Inside the huge box she uncovered were a smaller rectangular box and a large garment bag taking up most of the space. Neatly placed on top of the garment bag was a small rectangular coupon. Sakuno picked that up first.

_A coupon for the hairdressers? _She thought, tilting her head. Then she carefully lifted out the garment bag and unzipped it.

The dress inside was beautiful. It was a deep red colour with a nipped in waistline and a flowing skirt going to just below her knees. With a heart neckline and short sleeves, it was one of the prettiest – and expensive looking – dresses Sakuno had ever seen. Tucked inside along with the dress was a smooth, shiny black belt with a small gold buckle.

Forgetting to breathe or even blink, Sakuno replaced the dress and lifted the box lid of the smaller box. Inside were a pair of shiny black flats and a simple golden heart locket.

"They're beautiful," Sakuno breathed, finally remembering to breathe at all. How did all of this get specially delivered for her? Probably her grandma, Sakuno settled on. There was no other way.

But then again… she had only been invited to dinner this morning at breakfast and her grandmother couldn't possibly buy these things.

_Then, did… _at the thought, Sakuno's entire face burnt. Coughing and scolding herself for thinking such a thing, she stood up and tried on the clothes.

They were a perfect fit.

* * *

><p><em>Skipping to that night…<em>

Ryoma sat in the Oshitari house, wondering why he was here (after almost a whole day of etiquette training and appropriate behaviour drilled into him without a single Ponta in sight). Of course the dining room looked nice since Yuushi had enough money to spare in order to make sure everything was perfect; draping tablecloths and lighted candles and all the things he'd read about in romance novels were all set up in the room. Yet it somehow worked.

Hiroshi and Yuushi had volunteered to go and pick up Sakuno while Ryoga stayed behind to give some last minute tips.

"So…" said Ryoga, leaning back in a spare chair, "You remember everything right?"

"Yeah," said Ryoma. As much as he had dozed off, he did remember most of the things so at least he could answer truthfully.

"Good."

A silence passed between them and then Ryoma asked, "Is your advice coming up soon?"

"Soon," said Ryoga, smirking.

Ryoma suspected that was all Ryoga would tell him so he didn't ask anymore.

The sound of tyres pulling up caught his attention. Ryoga seemed to hear it too since he stood up, "Well, good luck then, I suppose. And don't screw up, all right, Chibisuke?"

"Sure," said Ryoma distractedly. Any second now, Sakuno would walk through that door. He wondered what her reaction was at having a limo pull up in her driveway.

As Ryoga carried the chair out of the other door, he spoke over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, try not to stare too much and also, Atobe-san's your temporary waiter."

"Huh?" said Ryoma, louder than he expected, "Waiter?"

"Well, how else are you supposed to get your food?" shrugged Ryoga, "Besides, Atobe-san can tell you what to do if you're stuck and this is his advice anyway."

Then before Ryoma could say another word, Ryoga disappeared behind the door. A second after that, the main door opened.

* * *

><p>Sakuno hadn't known what to think when a limo pulled up in her house. A part of her felt slightly confused (what 12 year old organised a limo and a dinner? Then again, it was unpredictable Ryoma…) and part of her wondered if she really wanted to go in it. Though she ended up going anyway after reassurances from the two boys – both wearing formal suits – who came with the limo and looked very familiar.<p>

Her second biggest surprise was where she went. She wondered who Ryoma's friend was that allowed him to borrow a mansion.

Then her last and biggest surprise was actually seeing Ryoma, in a suit, sitting in the most beautiful room she'd ever set foot in. He coughed a bit when she came in (no wonder; there were so many candles sitting around) but recovered quickly and gave his signature smirk, "Hey, Ryuzaki."

"Ryoma…kun?" said Sakuno, as if he really wasn't sitting there.

He gave a nod, "Nice to meet you," he said, somewhat sarcastically. Then he paused for a second and added, in a nicer tone, "The food's coming soon so you might want to sit down."

"Oh, OK," said Sakuno, quickly hurrying into the room. Before she reached her seat though, Ryoma stood up and walked to her seat, pulling out the chair, "Here."

Sakuno blinked once. Twice.

"Are you sitting down?" asked Ryoma after a few seconds.

"Ah! Yes," said Sakuno, quickly sitting down and remembering her manners at the last minute, "Thank you."

Ryoma simply let out a 'Hn' as he smirked and went back to his seat.

Right on cue, a set of doors opened and a waiter came into the room, holding a large platter balanced on one hand. As he approached their table, Sakuno looked at the man. He seemed familiar somehow. Realising she was openly staring, Sakuno quickly looked away.

But there was still something familiar about this man that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

* * *

><p>Ryoma almost choked on his own spit as soon as the waiter came in.<p>

_MONKEY KING? _Was his first thought. As if it wasn't obvious enough even with the fake beard and moustache. His mole was out for everyone to see too.

_**I know, I know, the mole, **_said Yuushi through the earpiece, _**we tried our best but Atobe is stubborn. Sorry about that.**_

"She's smart; she'll figure it out," hissed Ryoma, glad that Sakuno was being distracted for the time being since she was being educated about her food from Atobe.

_**She's naïve too, **_said Yuushi dismissively, _**no offence intended but it might work out in your favour.**_

He was right… Sakuno was both smart and naïve. It depended on which trait she chose to be.

Slowly, Ryoma began eating. The food was pretty good but he didn't seem to taste it as he discreetly watched Sakuno and Atobe warily. He felt somewhat irritated that Atobe wouldn't hurry up and leave already. Any minute now and Sakuno could be on to them. Or was there more to it that just that?

_**The meat's already dead, Chibisuke. No need to kill it twice, **_said Ryoga suddenly.

Ryoma realised just how hard he was stabbing the meat with his knife and fork and eased up a bit. He didn't know why he felt so irritated. It increased when he noticed Atobe giving him a knowing, smug look. As Ryoma glared back, Atobe politely excused himself and turned to leave.

"Um, Waiter-san," said Sakuno quietly.

"Yes?" said Atobe, perfectly calm, turning back around.

"Um, do I know you from somewhere?"

Ryoma's fork slipped and stabbed loudly on the plate as he flinched. Quickly he coughed to cover it up. Sakuno didn't seem to notice, looking at Atobe curiously.

Seemingly hiding a wide smile, Atobe replied kindly, "I'm sorry, I think you may have mistaken me for someone else, Miss Ryuzaki."

"Oh, I see," said Sakuno happily, turning back to her food, "I thought you looked like someone…"

"Will there be anything else, miss?"

"No, thank you," Ryoma answered.

Atobe shot him a warning look but turned and left.

When the doors closed, Sakuno ate a bite of her food, a smile spreading out on her face. Ryoma was glad he'd finished eating; he had an excuse to look at her without seeming creepy.

"Did Waiter-san remind you of someone, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno.

"No, just your imagination."

"Oh." She took another bite and swallowed, "Did you plan all of this, Ryoma-kun?"

Thank God they were off the topic of Atobe, "I had some help."

"It's really beautiful," she smiled, looking around the room.

Ryoma smirked and drank some Ponta (his reward for doing decently in the gentleman lessons), "The dress looks… nice." Girls liked being complimented on their appearance apparently according to his lessons. This time, Ryoma was careful not to look at her while he said it. He already made a fool of himself when he saw her come in in that dress.

"Thank you," said Sakuno. Then she looked a bit surprised, "But didn't you send this to them, Ryoma-kun?"

_Oh yeah… Monkey King, _Ryoma remembered. He discreetly avoided the question, "Do you like it?"

"Oh, that's not what I meant!" said Sakuno, "I love it."

_What? _Ryoma thought, slightly confused but shrugged it off, _well, I could never understand her fully anyway._

They ate for a while in a comfortable silence. As Sakuno cut up the last of her meat, she hesitantly said, "Ne, Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma looked at her expectantly as he chewed.

She paused for a few seconds, as if deciding what to say. Then she said, finally, "I don't know for sure but I think… you've been acting different for a while."

There was a pause and then Ryoma could clearly hear his brother swear.

He purposefully kept chewing as an excuse not to talk.

"And… um… whenever we're out somewhere, like the amusement park," said Sakuno, "I always hear something…" She frowned slightly.

That blame was put on the sempai-tachis at least.

"… And you act strange too," said Sakuno, though not accusingly, more like she was unsure and needed him to confirm.

Ryoma wasn't really sure what to say to that. He couldn't lie; yet he didn't want to tell the truth yet either.

An awkward silence suddenly fell on them.

_**Aborting mission, aborting mission! **_Ryoga's voice blasted through Ryoma's ear,_** repeat, aborting mission! **_

Atobe came back into the room, still in character and perfectly composed despite Ryoga's voice shouting in his ear.

"Sir, miss; it's getting quite late," said Atobe calmly, "It is a school night."

"Oh, yes," said Sakuno, standing up quickly, almost knocking over the chair in her hurry, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When the limo pulled up in front of her house, Sakuno couldn't get out quickly enough, but stopped outside her door. She still had to have basic manners of course.<p>

But, stupid, stupid! Why did she bring it up then, during a great dinner Ryoma had planned for her?

But she couldn't dent the fact that Ryoma hadn't said anything after her words. Did that mean something was going on? She wasn't sure.

Ryoma walked up to her, completely poker-faced. As always.

"Thank you for tonight," said Sakuno quietly, "It was nice and…" she gestured to the dress, "Do you want this back or…?"

"What would I use it for?"

_Good point…_

"So… thank you. I'll… see you in school," said Sakuno, pushing open her door.

But then a hand closed around her wrist. She looked back in surprise.

"You were right about a few things," said Ryoma. He held her gaze for a few moments and then let go and walked away.

Sakuno stared confused for a second and then walked in. She definitely wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated for a month! I'm so sorry you guys… :(<strong>

**I've been busy lately but finally it's the holidays so I have time to write more! :D**


	20. Sunrise

Chapter Twenty: Tezuka's Advice – Sunrise

Ryoma yawned as he walked to school. He'd walked past the Ryuzaki house but Sakuno had left already apparently. This made him slightly nervous. He had somehow not been able to sleep last night because of that line he said at her door.

'_You're right about a few things'_

Where did that even come from anyway? He had never said anything like that before despite his witty nature.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned around, caught sight of the running freshman and suppressed a groan.

"Hey, we haven't talked much lately," said Horio, walking in step beside him, "How are you going?"

"Good," said Ryoma.

"Uh, nice day isn't it?"

Ryoma gave him a suspicious look, "What?"

"Remember that time we were buying tennis stuff?" asked Horio.

"Yeah," said Ryoma, _why is he bringing it up now?_

"Were you actually buying flowers for your dying grandmother?" Horio eyed him suspiciously, truly serious for the first time in Ryoma's memory.

Ryoma was caught off guard by this. So he decided to just go with the truth, "No."

"It was actually for a girl?"

"Yeah." He pushed aside his cocky comments this time.

"Ne… It's, uh, Ryuzaki-san, isn't it?"

Ryoma paused. He hadn't actually expected Horio to get it right.

"Yeah. She is."

"Oh, well, uh…" Horio was at a loss for words. So was Ryoma for that matter. He had no idea what to say in this situation and for once regretted not putting his earpiece in. He could actually use his senpais' advice at this point.

Just then, the sound of the bell interrupted both their thoughts.

"Hey, uh, Echizen?" said Horio, somehow finding some words first. They were barely audible over the last ring of the bell but Ryoma gave him a curious look to acknowledge him.

"Can we meet at lunch?" Horio said a bit louder.

Horio was really surprising Ryoma today but he refused to let that show on his face. Instead he just nodded silently and started walking to class. He had a feeling what – or rather _who _– they were going to talk about and he needed time to think up what he was going to say.

…

Sakuno barely remembered that Tomoka returned from her holiday yesterday until she got a text at midnight.

_**Finally back! Whoo! Hope you didn't miss me too much, Sakuno!**_

_**Pretty tired now though… I think I might have jet lag.**_

_**P.S: Make sure you come to school tomorrow so I can catch up on everything Ryoma-sama and his supposedly hot brother!**_

_**Night!**_

_**Tomoka.**_

Of course this made Sakuno feel awful as a best friend. There was a lot going on with Ryoma right now but that was no excuse to forget about Tomoka. So she made sure to show up at school earlier and talk with her. She felt a little guilty at leaving Ryoma without a message but she really didn't feel like seeing him right now, especially after last night's events.

"SAKUNO!" The shout could be heard a mile away, like the running footsteps.

Sakuno turned around just in time to almost be barrelled over by her friend.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno exclaimed after coughing in the dust cloud that followed the girl, "G-Good morning…?"

"Not exactly the best morning," said Tomoka, suppressing a yawn and massaging her head, eyes closed, "Look at these bags! I was up half the night because of stupid jet lag…"

"Tomo-chan, you shouldn't have come to school if you don't feel well," said Sakuno, slipping into her natural worrying role.

"How can I not come to school?" said Tomoka, having a demonic aura rising from her as she hustled Sakuno against a wall, "There are so much interesting things to hear and God knows you won't respond to my texts!"

Sakuno lifted up her hands, "Sorry, Tomo-chan," she sincerely apologised, "I know I haven't been as good a friend lately. But I'll try to be better. I'm really sorry."

Tomoka stopped for a second, looking at Sakuno with a mix of emotions on her face.

Finally she sighed and said, "Sorry I'm so mad. I'm just tired." Sakuno knew she didn't just mean lack of sleep and felt a pang of guilt, "But thank you. It's OK." She gave one of her evil smirks, "As long as you're telling me what happened of course~"

Sakuno laughed as Tomoka sat down on a nearby bench and patted the space next to her, "Come on. There's still some time before class—"

The bell interrupted them with its loud rings.

Rings that were just barely loud enough to drown out Tomoka's cursing.

"Tomo-chan…" said Sakuno, holding in a laugh. She smiled behind her hand, _just like how everything used to be._

…

At lunch, Ryoma didn't really know where Horio was since he hadn't specified where to meet. He'd lost sight of him in the crowds of students and wondered if it would be better to keep searching or get some lunch first.

After a while, he decided to head to the cafeteria and get some food. Whilst there, a hand grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Hey," greeted Momo when Ryoma turned around.

"What do you want?"

Momo seemed oblivious to his impatience, "So… How'd it go last night?"

"Good," said Ryoma as he grabbed a burger from a tray and a Ponta. He didn't particularly like the food but he needed an excuse to look away before Momo noticed the slight blush on his face.

"Just good?" he seemed disappointed.

"Good," confirmed Ryoma.

His sempai wasn't going to let this go.

"Did you say she looked pretty?"

Had he complimented her? He said her dress looked pretty. Was that the same thing?

"I think so…"

"What do you mean you think so?" said Momo, sounding weary, "Did you do all the gentleman stuff?"

"Pretty sure."

"Did she like her food?"

"Yeah." Her face lit up when she ate, Ryoma remembered.

"Did she say she had a nice time?"

"Yeah."

"Then you probably did pretty well," Momo conceded, "But work on that complimenting thing. You're probably new to it and everything but it's still nice every once in a while." He looked at Ryoma as he didn't reply and gave a knowing smile, "It makes a difference when you compliment the girl, Echizen. Remember that!" With that, Momo left, leaving Ryoma to his thoughts.

_Momo-sempai knows me too well, _thought Ryoma bitterly, meaning he also knew the best ways to make him frustrated.

So Ryoma went in a different direction and walked up the stairs leading to the roof. The door was slightly open. He wondered for a second if Karupin had somehow managed to follow him to school again and opened the door.

Horio was sitting there.

"Echizen, there you are," said Horio, seeming relieved as he turned around, "It took you long enough."

"You didn't say where to meet," said Ryoma, shrugging as he walked over to sit down, "What is it?"

"It's about Ryuzaki-san," said Horio. He was still in serious mode, something that made Ryoma curious.

"Hn?"

"Ne, do you like her?"

Ryoma almost coughed on his burger, caught off guard. Before he could even say anything though, Horio spoke.

"I guess you do from that reaction."

He had been observing Ryoma quite closely, something the rookie player also had not suspected.

"What about it?" said Ryoma instead, attempting to seem nonchalant. Denying it at this point would be useless.

For a second, a surprised expression crossed Horio's face. Maybe he wasn't expecting Ryoma to willingly talk openly with him, but it was gone in a second and replaced by a new expression, an expression that seemed to combine a number of things. Not exactly sad, angry, happy or calm. Sombre, Ryoma finally decided; that was the closest thing he could come to.

"Well, I just wanted to know, I guess," said Horio.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He wasn't entirely blind or clueless. He saw the signs (for once); just didn't know how to respond to them.

Finally, he said, "I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry'. If you wanted to say something to her, you had a lot of time."

"I know." Horio gave a small humourless laugh, "Just didn't know that _you _would be the first to say something, Echizen. Then when I figured it out, I had to have you confirm it before I believed it."

Ryoma shot a sidelong frown at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Horio didn't flinch, "Can you really blame me for not believing it at first?"

Well… that was kind of true. Ryoma hadn't even believed it himself at first so he was pretty much being a hypocrite right now.

"Guess not," he conceded, shifting his gaze back to the front. After a lengthy silence, he asked, "Are you mad?" He opened a can of Ponta and took a sip.

"Not entirely at you," Horio answered, "But a little bit. You know, Echizen, you don't have to smash a tennis ball in my face every time Ryuzaki happens to fall onto me."

Ryoma almost choked on his Ponta as he smiled, remembering the memory. Sure it wasn't the nicest thing, but Horio's face was priceless.

"Did you just laugh? You just laughed didn't you?" yelled Horio.

"Sorry." He was still smiling as he drank the rest of the Ponta.

"Whatever," said Horio, standing up, stretching and grabbing his bag, "Good that you haven't changed, Echizen."

With that, he left. As he opened the door, he said, "Ne, Echizen?"

"What?" Ryoma turned his head around slightly.

"Good luck."

He gave his signature smirk, "Thanks."

As Ryoma lay back down on roof, enjoying the slight breeze and sunshine, he thought of how ironic it was that even Horio had ended up helping him somehow.

'_Good that you haven't changed…', huh? _thought Ryoma.

It was the first time since the whole operation began that someone said it was good he hadn't changed. It felt nice.

"_I don't know for sure but I think… you've been acting different for a while."_

Ryoma frowned as Sakuno's words from last night suddenly occurred to him.

_Have I actually changed? _Ryoma wondered, suddenly doubtful on a rare occasion. He didn't like being doubtful, and the thought stuck with him the rest of the day.

…

"Obaa-chan, where are we going?" Sakuno asked for the thousandth time. It was Friday, four days since she had made up with Tomoka. The jet lag had practically turned her friend into a zombie so she'd been absent the next three days. Sakuno had visited her each day and she seemed to be getting enough sleep now. Still, she was a bit worried as she slept when her grandmother suddenly woke her up, ordered her to get dressed in warm clothes and get in the car. The sun wasn't even up yet. It was unbelievable. What's worse is her hair, in unruly waves around her face that she had to keep brushing away. Her grandmother didn't have the patience to wait around while she brushed her hair, barking, 'Hurry up, Sakuno! We're going to be late!'

"You'll see," said Sumire cheerfully and patiently, completely unlike her previous mood, for the thousandth time.

"Obaa-chan!"

"Whine all you want, Sakuno, I dealt with Nanjiro _and _his son too," said Sumire, "You're nothing compared to them."

Sakuno sighed and leaned back into her seat. It was dark so she couldn't tell where they were going from the surroundings. There were no glowing signs and the car didn't have GPS either.

But the sounds and feel of the car suggested they weren't on the road anymore.

"Are we in a forest?" asked Sakuno. They'd definitely been driving long enough.

"On a trail," conceded Sumire, "Good job on picking up on that." She sounded approving.

Sakuno suddenly felt a bit panicked. Were they doing some kind of survival training? At night? She looked behind at the backseat. No luggage or even any food.

"Obaa-chan, where are we going?" Sakuno asked calmly. Maybe if she no longer amused her, her grandmother would tell her.

"We're here," Sumire announced chirpily, slamming her foot on the brakes so suddenly, Sakuno flew against her seatbelt, and then hit her back against the seat.

"Obaa-chan," Sakuno had lots of patience but even she had her limits.

"Save your energy," said Sumire, "Get out."

Sakuno sighed but obeyed. Once she was out, she got a good look at her surroundings. Hard dirt ground and not much else. Sakuno reached out a hand and felt a rough, uneven surface.

_A cliff face?_

"Are we on a _mountain_?" Sakuno asked incredulously.

"I heard this is a good sunrise view," said Sumire, as if that explained everything, "Here, catch!"

A smooth, cool object landed in Sakuno's hands. As she stared at it, a second object came flying towards her. Sakuno caught it, immediately getting a feel for what it was.

_Matches? Then this…_

Her hand found a handle on the first object.

"You're gonna need a lantern," said Sumire, "It'll last long enough; don't worry about not being able to go home, you'll be picked up and have fun!"

Sakuno fumbled with the matches, finally lighting the lantern properly just in time to see Sumire's car carefully but quickly pulling away, "See you, Sakuno!"

"EH?" cried Sakuno, watching in disbelief, "Obaa-chan!"

"I drove up the mountain as far as I could go. You'll have to go on foot from here! Don't worry though, it's not far!" yelled Sumire, waving out the window and quickly driving away, disappearing into the underbrush.

Sakuno stood for a second; twitching at the bizarre situation she was suddenly in. As the lantern flickered, she remembered it may run out soon and that she dropped her matches somewhere in the bush.

Sighing, Sakuno began making her way up the smooth slope, carefully picking her footsteps.

Soon she reached the top of the mountain, a flat plateau with trees and bushes. Towards the edge of the plateau was bare grass where a familiar figure was sitting.

"Hey, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma, turning around, "Come on, the sunrise is starting."

…

Ryoma was glad Sakuno had brought along a lantern – something his brother hadn't thought to give to him so he had to hike up the mountain in relative darkness – when she appeared from the line of trees and bushes.

"Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. She didn't sound as surprised as she used to anymore; his name was spoken as more like a greeting than a question.

She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down, drawing up her knees and placing the lantern between them. It was a somewhat comfortable, yet awkward silence. Ryoma didn't know whether he should say something or not.

Then the top of the sun appeared over the mountain. Light gleamed in rays, slowly covering the town below them as the shadows shrunk back. The sky was dark mixed with light, each star vanishing one by one. There wasn't even a whisper of wind to disrupt this moment.

"It's beautiful," breathed Sakuno. Ryoma looked sideways at her dreamy, delighted expression, his smirk melting away into a real smile.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. But even as she said that, Ryoma sensed something. There was no mistaking her happiness but there was something else there. The sunlight reached them, casting half of Ryoma's face in shadow as he shifted his position to look at her, "What is it?"

Sakuno didn't turn to face him, but he could definitely see the doubt on her face. She was silent for several seconds, watching the sun slowly rise as Ryoma waited impatiently.

Finally she seemed to visibly reach some decision. Her arms tightened their hold around her knees but that was the only sign of her doubt. She still didn't face him and her long hair danced around her face in the sudden wind that picked up. It made it somewhat difficult for Ryoma to hear what she said next.

"You're hiding something."

…

**Finally finished this! It was so hard to get the scenes right! But, yeah! :D**

**The end is in sight for those of you wondering~ Only Ryoga's mystery advice left to go! Anyone guess what it is?**

**Until next time~~**


	21. Truth

Chapter Twenty One – Truth

Her voice was not accusing and yet Ryoma still felt like sprinting down the mountain. His mind whirred as he tried to come up with an evasive yet calm excuse.

Luckily he was saved as Sakuno continued speaking, "I know you've been trying to hide it for a while, Ryoma-kun and you've been acting really strange… And I don't know if it has something to do with me or not so it's really none of my business but…" The wind subsided for just a second and Ryoma caught a glimpse of Sakuno's face as her hair fell away from it like a curtain. She was blushing, "…if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here."

Ryoma's eyes widened and he automatically ducked his head, as if shielding his eyes from the sun. He wondered if he was blushing; not that he could tell.

Really, she was too nice for her own good, thought Ryoma. She had probably been suspicious this entire time and yet she never confronted him or thought differently of him. Even now, she never suspected that he might be the problem in all this.

Ryoma never really showed his feelings but they were there; and right then, he wondered why he'd ever agreed to lying to her. She'd never been anything but honest with him and he was carelessly leading her on, being someone he wasn't.

Sakuno was waiting. Ryoma let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and wondered which path to take. Casually brushing this off and continuing with his sempai-tachis' advice seemed to be the better way to go. And yet… he couldn't kill that feeling in the back of his mind that nagged it was time to tell her.

He ignored it.

"It's nothing," he said.

* * *

><p>When Ryoma returned home, he realised how hungry he was. Until Sumire dropped him off at his house, doubt and indecisiveness had left no room for anything else. Sakuno was happy during the sunrise, accepting his decision, although she did seem to be quieter and more thoughtful after their talk.<p>

Once again he wondered if he'd made the right decision as he opened the fridge; stuffed with milk as per Inui's diet menu for him. He grabbed a bottle and sat down at the table, wondering if his family would wake up yet.

"Chibisuke?"

Ryoga stood in the doorway, wearing Nanjiro's old pyjamas; his hair sticking up in weird positions. He yawned once and sat down opposite Ryoma, "Morning."

"Morning," Ryoma murmured against the bottle.

"How was the sunrise?" asked Ryoga, running his hand through his hair, attempting to smooth it down and failing, "I forgot to give you your earpiece so we don't know what happened."

"It was fine," said Ryoma. He paused for a second and added, "You can give Monkey King the earpieces back. I'm not going to use them anymore."

"If it was just 'fine', you sure as hell are going to use those earpieces," said Ryoga, smirking. He picked up the milk's bottle cap and spun it on the table out of boredom.

Ryoma glared at him, "She figured it out."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, stopping the cap, "Huh?"

"The earpieces; that I'm hiding something; she knows," said Ryoma.

"She figured it out?" said Ryoga, frowning.

"Not the whole thing, but she's suspicious."

"So, did you tell her?"

"No, I said it was nothing."

"Huh," Ryoga stood up and flicked the bottle cap at his head, "OK. I'm going back to sleep."

'_Huh'? _After that and all he had to say was 'huh'? It pissed Ryoma off slightly; that and he had a bad lack of sleep. He stood up too, drinking the last of his milk, "Fine. I'm going to sleep too." Then he remembered something, "Your advice is the last one. What is it?"

Ryoga paused, just inside the doorway and ran his hand through his hair again but this time his hand lingered in his hair. For a moment, it looked as if he was scratching his head.

_Did he forget his advice? _thought Ryoma, beginning to glare and about to make a comment when he noticed his brother's hand had curled into a fist in his hair, as if he were frustrated. Ryoma held his tongue, confused for a second and wondered why.

Ryoga dropped his hand and continued walking as if nothing had happened. When he spoke, it was in English.

"**You still have a long way to go, Ryoma."**

* * *

><p>Ryoma woke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting into his room. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, feeling somewhat better. Karupin roused at the foot of his bed, her tail flicking back and forth as she slowly woke up.<p>

"Morning," said Ryoma. Karupin mewed in response before leaping off his bed and pattering down the hall, following the smell. Ryoma walked after her until he was just outside the kitchen.

Suddenly Karupin turned and bolted back down the way she came. Ryoma made a surprised sound and raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged and stepped into the kitchen.

"_DO YOU HAVE TO RE__AD THAT BEFORE BREAKFAST?" _Rinko's yell could be heard a mile away. Ryoma could practically feel the house shake as he covered his ears, flinching when the sound of his father's screaming and the tearing of paper was heard afterward.

When it was safe, Ryoma dropped his hands. He could still hear the bacon and eggs sizzling and wondered if they would be burnt by the time Rinko was done.

He decided not to risk it, "Nanako!"

No reply. Maybe she was out.

Ryoma walked over the saucepan, flipping over the food as Rinko came back in, holding a ball of torn up paper in her hands.

"Good morning~" sang Rinko, a little too chirpily as she emptied her hands. Ryoma glanced at it. Definitely one of Nanjiro's magazines. What was left of it anyway.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" asked Ryoma as he flipped over the remaining bacon. Normally he wouldn't be interested in his mother and father's relationship but he found himself curious.

"No, it's my morning workout," said Rinko, laughing, taking the spatula from him, "Thank you."

Ryoma was silent as he sat down, wondering why he'd even asked.

Rinko smiled at him from over her shoulder then turned back around, "Really though, it doesn't matter to me."

Ryoma found the bottle cap from last night and began spinning it, like Ryoga, "Isn't it annoying?"

"That he keeps reading perverted things?" Rinko scooped the food on a plate and laughed, "Sometimes. But really, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why not?" said Ryoma. He really was wondering why he was asking these weird questions but they came out before he even realised it. He flicked the bottle cap, making it spin faster, "Would it really be any different if the old man wasn't perverted?"

"You have so many questions today," said Rinko, placing a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him, then a bottle of milk, "Eat up."

"You didn't answer my question," said Ryoma flatly as he watched the bottle top slow down and fall over, finally coming to a stop on the table top.

Rinko was silent. When she spoke, it sounded as if she was smiling.

"Of course it would be different. If he'd been even the slightest bit different from who he is now, I'd never have loved him."

Breakfast was a quiet event at the Ryuzaki residence. Sumire seemed to have used up all her questions last night and therefore had nothing else to say. Sakuno sighed as she watched her phone, tapping the pencil against her notebook, willing it to light up and vibrate. In these sorts of situations, it seemed like a good idea to turn to her friend for advice.

_Tomo-chan must still be asleep, _thought Sakuno, recalling Tomoka's jet lag.

Ryoma was lying, Sakuno concluded that much. At first she wondered if it was some sort of personal issue at home, but she'd spent time at his house before and even though he acted otherwise, she knew Ryoma got on with his family and liked them. She didn't want to pry but she was curious nonetheless.

Her phone lit up and buzzed.

Sakuno smiled and picked up the phone, quickly reading the message.

_**Sakuno!**_

_**Sorry about the late replying; had to take care of my brothers today. Also I'm recovered somewhat from my jet lag~ :)**_

_**As for your problem with Ryoma-sama… well, honestly? It's pretty much a dead case. For all we know, Ryoma-sama might just be really fidgety. But even if you're certain he's keeping a secret, there's nothing you could really do about it. You don't seem like the interrogation type or the investigation type. So really, you don't have to worry about it. If he wants to tell you then he will.**_

_**Tomoka.**_

Sakuno sighed and turned off her phone. Really, she already knew what Tomoka had told her. It was just that she sort of wished that her friend would tell her to interrogate him. At least she'd have someone to back up her paranoid attitude. But now, it seemed to depend on how much Ryoma trusted her.

_You're not exactly his best friend and really, he doesn't have any reason to tell you, _Sakuno reminded herself but still…

A knocking at the door interrupted her out of her thoughts.

_Did Obaa-chan forget her keys? _Sakuno thought as she went down the stairs.

But when she opened the door, another familiar face greeted her.

* * *

><p>Ryoma tossed the earpiece in the air like a coin toss, expertly catching it with one hand. He still hadn't reached a decision. Ryoga hadn't said anything about his advice and no one else was bothering him today, which was sort of strange, but nice since it left him alone to his thoughts.<p>

_She'll find out eventually; she's already suspicious, but maybe she never has to know. If you change a little bit each day, she'll never notice. _

But still, he remembered his mother's words.

'…_If he'd even been the slightest bit different from who he is now, I'd never have loved him.'_

Was that true? Or was it just some cliché thing all mothers said? Ryoma was too confused; his head wasn't built for this.

A tap at his window almost made him jump; he was so deep in thought. When he looked up, he saw his grinning father, holding a tennis racket which he promptly tapped against his window again. But this time, he also yelled, "Ryoma! Come on, we're playing a game!"

* * *

><p>The ball zoomed past Ryoma's face, hitting exactly on the baseline. Ryoma flinched and lowered his racket.<p>

"You're not focussed today," said Nanjiro from across the court. He opened his eyes and rested his racket against his shoulder, "What's wrong with you? Usually you'd be the one asking for a game." He laughed loudly.

Ryoma stayed silent and turned around to go back inside.

"Ryoma." His father's voice turned serious; no joking or laughing. It was enough to make Ryoma pause.

"Come on, let's talk," said Nanjiro.

Ryoma reluctantly turned around and followed his father to the shady spot under a tree. He still kept his distance though and Nanjiro seemed to accept that.

"So," said Nanjiro bluntly, "What's wrong with you?"

Ryoma picked the earpiece out of his pocket and threw it at his father, "Should I keep using that?"

Nanjiro caught it and looked at it for a few moments. Finally he said, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Ryoma couldn't believe it; it sounded as if he was in therapy. He made a move to stand up but Nanjiro stopped him, "It's a simple question, Ryoma."

"I don't know what I want to do," muttered Ryoma, half expecting his father to say 'follow your heart' next, "My head's not built for it."

Nanjiro chuckled, "Of course it is. You're born with my head, after all." He leaned back against the tree trunk and tossed the earpiece back to Ryoma, "And I managed to get your mother. Think about how I did it. Now go away, I'm reading." He produced a newspaper out of nowhere and pretended to read but Ryoma knew better.

"Don't let Mum find that," he said, holding the earpiece as he stood up and walked away.

"Where're you going, kid?" called Nanjiro.

"Ryuzaki's!" Ryoma called back.

* * *

><p>Ryoma didn't exactly run to the Ryuzaki house but he was still nervous as he walked up the path to the front door.<p>

Sakuno answered on the first knock and she stood there smiling, although seeming a bit surprised, "Good morning, Ryoma-kun."

"Morning," said Ryoma, wondering how he should do this, immediately regretting not planning before he arrived.

"Ryoma-kun, is everything OK?" Sakuno asked, her voice concerned.

"Sorry," said Ryoma.

"About what?" Sakuno's voice sounded surprised now.

Suddenly, playing against Yukimura in the Nationals seemed to be the easiest thing in the world.

"About…" his mind grasped a thousand words, each not seeming quite right, "These past couple of weeks. I haven't really been honest with you." He paused for a second, wondering if he should add anything on.

He did anyway, "Sorry."

Ryoma wasn't sure what to expect then. He matched various reactions to different situations, ranging from being forgiven to having to say another apology and felt calm and confident for any situation.

What he didn't expect was for the door to be shut in his face.


	22. Ryoga's Advice Part 1

Chapter Twenty-Two: Ryoga's Advice - ? Part One

The sound of the door closing alerted Ryoga that his little brother was home. He stopped flipping through a sports magazine and sat up, stretching, "Home so soon, Chibisuke?"

"I'm home," said Ryoma in his usual monotone but it seemed forced.

Ryoga threw a chip in his mouth and offered one to Ryoma when he walked in, "Chip?"

Ryoma shook his head, sitting down on the other end of the couch. He picked up the magazine and started flipping through it aimlessly. Ryoga frowned. His eyes were watching it but his mind was somewhere else.

"Where'd you go anyway?" Ryoga asked, deciding not to pry too far, but he was also curious.

"Tennis courts," Ryoma replied. As soon as he said that, he must have realised his mistake as he flinched.

"Where's your racket then?" asked Ryoga, somewhat amused. It was only rarely he saw Ryoma make such a blatant mistake and he intended to make the most of it.

Ryoma didn't offer a response.

"You're such a little sook," complained Ryoga, reaching over to snatch the magazine out of his hands, "Seriously now, where were you?"

Ryoma glared at him. Ryoga stared right back, unflinching. Finally Ryoma replied, "Just out."

That wasn't exactly the answer Ryoga was looking for but he could tell now wasn't the time to push him. He stood up, "You really want Mum to put a dent in my head don't you? You know ever since I came back, I've had to look after you?"

"I can take care of myself," muttered Ryoma, snatching back the magazine.

Ryoga smirked, "Of yourself, sure... since you trust yourself." He stretched and scratched his head, "I'm going out. Don't get in trouble."

* * *

><p>Ryoga was on his fiftieth return when he sensed someone behind him.<p>

"You're late," said Ryoga, hitting the ball against the wall again.

"Sorry. I couldn't make her suspicious," said the light voice, "How is Ryoma doing?"

"Still being an idiot," Ryoga said immediately.

"Yours is the last advice. You should tell him." The voice was somewhat friendly, though a little scolding.

Ryoga smashed the ball so hard against the wall, he was sure it made a dent. The outside of the tennis ball and the iron weights it contained spilled out on the ground. Ryoga straightened up, panting.

"He should figure it out himself."

* * *

><p>The next few days of school passed in a blur. Ryoma didn't change on the outside and no one could tell he actually had. Not even the regulars. At least, he didn't think so. He couldn't remember if they'd noticed. He just recalled showing up at practice and looking for someone he couldn't find.<p>

Today was no different. Ryoma gulped down his water as everyone else went to get changed and go home. The practice that day was harsh; Ryoma could still feel his muscles aching. But he was thankful for that. The ache of his body didn't leave much room in his head to think about anything – or anyone – else.

He drank the last of his water and spotted the nearest bin a fair way away. As he was contemplating whether he could hit it in from where he was, he noticed someone walking towards the entrance of the school; probably another tennis club member going home.

But then he noticed the braids falling down her back.

Ryoma didn't even move that fast during practice as he jogged over to her. She heard him and looked up but didn't say anything. Now that he was closer, he saw a duffel bag and tennis racket in her hand.

"Hey," greeted Ryoma, stopping beside her. He wondered if she was still mad or upset or whatever she was when she closed the door in his face. Still, this might be the only opportunity in a while to talk to her. He wasn't in her classes, she started sitting back with the other freshmen during lunch and he hadn't dared to go and see if she would walk to school with him.

"Good afternoon," Sakuno greeted back with a small smile. After a pause, she added, "Did you finish practice already?"

"Yeah," said Ryoma. He eyed the racket in her hand, "Were you practicing?"

"Yes," said Sakuno, "The tryouts are almost starting."

Ryoma only remembered then that the girls' team was starting tryouts soon. The boys' team had finished up a couple of weeks ago with the usual members being selected. Ryoma wondered how Sakuno would go against the older girls.

"There are really good players though," admitted Sakuno, "I'm a bit nervous to play against them."

"Hn," said Ryoma, "But you've been practicing a lot, right?"

"Well, of course," said Sakuno, looking down, "But…"

Ryoma was already unzipping his bag, picking out his racket.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Seeing how good you've gotten," answered Ryoma simply, adjusting his grip to find a comfortable position. Then he gestured to the nearest court, "Come on." Seeing her reluctant expression, he added in a softer tone, "It's better to practice against a real opponent, right? I won't play too seriously."

Finally Sakuno placed her bag next to his and tested her grip on the racket, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Sakuno didn't exactly know what to do. On one hand, she knew Ryoma's advice was true. It was much more effective to play against a person than a wall and she did sincerely want to make the team or even be the reserve. Then on the other hand, she remembered what had happened a few days ago, the day when she closed the door in Ryoma's face.<p>

_It'll be OK, _she'd decided. It was just practice after all.

And it was working. With each successful hit, Sakuno's confidence rose a bit. But it wasn't without mistakes. Once, her hand slipped on the racket, causing her to hit a clumsy shot which landed out. So Ryoma gave some advice on how to keep a secure grip. Then on two occasions she'd been caught off guard and lobbed the ball so high, it went straight over the fence.

"You have to stop lobbing them so high," said Ryoma in his usual monotone as he watched the second one fly over the fence. Then he turned and smiled slightly, "But you are getting better. Do you have any more tennis balls?"

"I think that was the last one…" said Sakuno, "But I'll go check."

It would have been a lot easier if they had access to the school's tennis balls but the rooms that contained them were locked after practice was over. Luckily, Sakuno usually brought her own for after-school practice.

Digging around in her bag, she was about to call over her shoulder that she ran out when her fingers closed around something round and fuzzy, a tennis ball. Scooping it out, she froze and started blushing red.

The tennis ball was the one she'd drawn Ryoma's face on before*. Even now, the little face was perfectly intact.

_I kept it in here? _Thought Sakuno, her face deepening into another shade of red. She was about to bury it deep under everything in her bag when she stopped herself.

This practice was helping her improve a lot. She could see the changes compared to her performance before and wondered how much more she could improve. There were still a lot of things she wanted to fix before the tryouts that Ryoma could help her with. Usually she could ask her grandmother but she was busy herself now that the tennis teams were starting up again.

_He won't notice… right? _Ryoma was letting Sakuno serve every time so really, it wasn't as if he'd have to see it.

"I found another one, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called, carefully covering the drawing with her palm as she walked back on the court. She knew Ryoma had good eyesight and she wasn't risking anything.

"Good," said Ryoma, smiling slightly as he bent his knees, "Your serve."

"Hai!" said Sakuno, gripping the ball, giving one last prayer that he wouldn't see it and served it.

Ryoma returned it easily and all other thoughts disappeared from Sakuno's head. She had to focus; only think about returning the ball. All of Ryoma's previous lessons ran through her head.

_Don't grip too far up the racket, keep knees slightly bent, try to hit the ball in the middle of the racket…_

Sakuno braced herself, swinging forward her racket and hitting the ball to the open side of the court.

* * *

><p>Ryoma made a surprised sound the same time Sakuno did. It was a good shot, fast and accurate.<p>

Without even thinking, Ryoma automatically did his split step in order to get there in time, just barely returning it. He hadn't been prepared for a shot like that.

_I underestimated her. _Ryoma inwardly smiled but then flinched at his own shot, landing just barely next to the doubles line. That shot would definitely have gotten a scold from Ryuzaki-sensei.

He heard a racket making contact with the ball. Looking up, he saw Sakuno neatly return his shot, aiming straight down the middle of the court.

"Not bad, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma, smirking, "Prepare yourself!'

"Thank you— eh?" said Sakuno, her eyes widening as Ryoma ducked to slide across the court, "EH?"

"Don't panic," said Ryoma, "Think."

As soon as he said that, it was as if a trigger was pulled inside her. Immediately she ran forward as Ryoma hit the Drive B.

_Now, what will she do? _Ryoma wondered as the ball descended to bounce once.

Sakuno was there just as the ball bounced, swinging her racket down to return it.

Ryoma made a surprised sound and his breath caught in his throat.

"SAKUNO!"

"!" Sakuno fumbled for a second from shock and hit the ball straight up over the fence.

"…" Ryoma was frozen for a second, his eyes wide.

Meanwhile Sakuno had metaphorically turned to stone as she watched the ball fall somewhere over the fence. Then she turned around, "Obaa-chan!"

"I thought you went home already!' said Sumire, entering the court, "Geez. At least tell me if you're staying behind after school. Were you practicing?" Then her gaze travelled over to Ryoma, as if she'd only just noticed he was standing there. Immediately her whole expression changed, "Oh, I see. Ryoma was helping you practice." Her expression hinted she thought they were doing something entirely different. Ryoma had seen that face before, the They're-growing-up-so-fast-wait-until-I-tell-Nanji ro face.

"Obaa-chan!" said Sakuno, turning red, realising this as well.

"Well, anyway, come on. We have to get home," said Sumire, resuming her normal expression, "You made use of those new tennis balls right?"

"Well, actually…" said Sakuno, looking sheepish.

Sumire caught on, "You lost them didn't you?"

"… Sorry."

The tennis coach sighed, "Fine. I'll get you new ones tomorrow, but you really have to be more careful. Now come on, it's getting late."

"OK, thank you," smiled Sakuno, starting to follow her grandmother out. But then she turned around and ran back to the net, exactly opposite Ryoma with the net separating them, "Thank you for letting me practice with you today, Ryoma-kun." She smiled a genuine smile, one that didn't look at all like she was mad at him.

"It's fine," said Ryoma.

She fidgeted for a second, reluctant to say whatever she was thinking.

"What?" asked Ryoma.

"If it's OK… And you're not doing anything tomorrow," she added hastily, "Could we practice again tomorrow?"

"Sakuno!" yelled Sumire.

"I'm coming!" Sakuno called back, then turned back to Ryoma, "Um, I'll come here after practice tomorrow if you want to come. But if you don't, that's OK," she said hurriedly, turning around, "Bye and thanks again!"

Ryoma blinked, not used to having so many words come from her at once. He wasn't sure what surprised him more; that she wasn't mad at him or that she'd almost returned his Drive B with a perfect Rising shot.

* * *

><p>Ryoga heard his brother enter the house again, in the exact same position reading his sports magazine.<p>

"You're late," he said as soon as Ryoma entered the room.

"I was staying behind after school to practice," said Ryoma, putting his bag on the floor.

Ryoga spied around his shoulder, "You bring tennis balls to school? Don't they have an endless supply there?"

Ryoma flinched and Ryoga knew he trapped him.

"These are Ryuzaki's. I was practicing with her after school and she lost them so I found them and I'll give them back to her tomorrow."

"OK," said Ryoga, about to turn back around but then he caught something on one of the tennis balls, "Oi, is that a dirt stain? For God's sake, do you want Mum to get the frying pan on me?" He reached over and snatched the ball out of his hand, peering closely at it.

When he saw it, he burst out laughing, clutching at his side with his free hand.

"What?" said Ryoma, glaring at him.

"Look," said Ryoga, turning around the tennis ball, "It's so accurate! Like a mini-you!"

* * *

><p>Nanako didn't know what to think when Ryoga had approached her with his idea for his advice, asking for her help. But if it helped Ryoma and Sakuno, who she'd taken a liking to, she'd do it.<p>

It was how she turned up at the Ryuzaki residence a few days ago, working with Sakuno while Ryoga worked on his little brother. Sakuno had generally figured most of it out, which was fortunate for Nanako so she didn't really have to reveal anything she didn't have to. Ryoma would have the job of explaining the whole situation to her. Nanako knew Sakuno would definitely forgive Ryoma even if he didn't apologise because of her naturally sweet and forgiving nature but Ryoma had to learn a lesson from this which he hadn't yet. It was why she'd convinced Sakuno to act upset and to shut the door in his face.

But then that was temporary. Nanako knew Sakuno was pretty much incapable of being upset for long and Ryoma would eventually see through her. So she'd slipped the tennis ball into Sakuno's bag and left it up to chance what Ryoma would decide to do with it.

"Nanako-san?"

Nanako turned around on her make-shift mattress-bed to look at Sakuno in her bed, "Yeah?"

"I know Ryoma-kun wasn't being himself… did he choose to be that way?"

Nanako hesitated a moment, "Yes, even though everyone encouraged him, he chose to be that way himself."

"Why did everyone encourage him?" asked Sakuno after a pause, "Did everyone think I would be happier if Ryoma-kun changed?"

"No," replied Nanako, "I guess everyone encouraged him because… he has to learn from his mistake."

"Mistake?" said Sakuno, sounding confused.

Nanako smiled, "Don't worry. Soon, Ryoma will explain this to you himself and maybe you'll understand better then. But for now, just go to sleep, OK?"

Sakuno sounded reluctant but she said, "OK. Good night."

"Good night."

Nanako turned back around, lying back against her pillow. Really, it was hard to not give too much away. After all, Sakuno wasn't supposed to hear about the situation from her, but from Ryoma. Nanako just hoped Ryoma wouldn't take too long in figuring out Ryoga's advice.

Ryoga's advice was, after all, Ryoma's main mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending was a little bit confusing but now we know what everyone's doing~ <strong>

**All that's left is for Ryoma to figure out the advice!**

**Also, the situation with the tennis ball, I'm going to give it an alternative ending in my story, hehehe~**

**Nearly to the end now, guys so thank you to everyone who has been here for the story~**


	23. Ryoga's Advice - ? Part Two

Chapter Twenty-Three: Ryoga's Advice - ? Part Two

Ryoma twisted the tennis ball in his hands and wondered what he expected to do with this. Or how Sakuno had managed to draw his face perfectly clear on a tennis ball.

He'd already asked Ryoga what he should do with it and he'd replied saying 'figure it out yourself'.

He placed it in front of him and rested his head on his arms, staring at it and hoping for an epiphany to come to him. But despite thinking of everything he could, nothing seemed right. He frowned and buried his face into the desk. Why was this so hard? He wondered if he could find Nanako and ask her.

But then again, he never seemed to find her nowadays.

_Wonder where she is? _Ryoma thought, lifting his head again and poking the tennis ball around.

* * *

><p>Nanako sneezed lightly outside the Ryuzaki household, sighing, "Someone must be talking about me a lot, Sakuno-san."<p>

Sakuno laughed and looked at Nanako, casually dressed in a light cream dress with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She wouldn't be surprised if half the men in town were talking about her.

"Really though, Nanako-san, you don't have to help with the work," said Sakuno, hanging up a pair of shorts on the washing line, "I usually do my chores alone anyway."

"No," Nanako paused, "From the looks of it, it seems like I'll be here for a couple more days so I'll have to work my share too."

"Stay as long as you like," smiled Sakuno happily. It was strange at first when Nanako first showed up at her house, but over the next couple of days, it was as if Sakuno suddenly got an older sister. It was both a new and interesting experience.

Sakuno picked up a new material she didn't recognise. Confused, she lifted it up, "Nanako-san, is this yours?"

Nanako turned around, "Hm? Oh, yeah, that's a dress Auntie gave me but it turned out a little small."

"I see," said Sakuno, turning the dress around. She noticed how the material caught the light, making it shimmer luminously but not overly bright.

"If you like, you can have it."

"Eh? Is that OK?"

"Of course, it doesn't fit me anyway and I'm sure Auntie won't mind… it'll be perfect for a special little event, too…"

"Huh? Event?"

"All in good time~" Nanako sang, smiling knowingly as she picked up the clothes basket and walked back inside, leaving Sakuno with her new dress.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was beginning to wonder if he should start on his homework. But he'd never be able to focus on anything else except the advice and its link to the tennis ball somehow.<p>

Also, he couldn't do anything with that little face of himself staring back at him. Abruptly, he turned it around, finding some peace in that. At least in was bare on that side.

Bare.

Ryoma suddenly lifted his head, an idea flashing through his mind. The sudden movement startled Karupin from her position on his bed and she darted past, knocking his desk in her hurry.

"Be careful," muttered Ryoma as he righted the tennis ball and ducked under the desk to pick up a few fallen pens. One of them caught his eye as he picked it up.

It was a black felt-tip pen that looked brand new. An optimistic 'Just Do It' message was printed along its length.

_Him? _Ryoma thought, imagining his brother deliberately buying this pen and placing it here. But then that would mean he would've predicted that all this would have happened. There's no way he could have predicted this exact situation, right?

_There's one way to find out._

Ryoga was lying near the large bell outside. On a rare occasion, Nanjiro was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he found some other discreet spot to read his porno magazines.

"What's this?" said Ryoma, throwing the pen at his brother's head. Ryoga caught it naturally and looked at it, then threw it back at him.

"That thing took me an hour to find and cost me two dollars so use it well," his brother said casually.

"This is your advice?" said Ryoma, reading the words on the pen again.

'_Just Do It.' _

"Yeah," said Ryoga, "I know you came up with an idea already and you're already doubting it. That was always your first big mistake. Whenever you want to do something, just do it. You won't admit it, but you were always doubting your ideas and that's why you agreed to this whole thing in the first place. It's why you're so jealous of that Shintenhouji kid – don't glare at me like that, you are – because he just does anything he wants. Whereas you could never just do it. So that's my advice."

Ryoma was silent. Honestly he hadn't expected anyone, let alone his brother who was gone for the majority of his life, to notice something like that. But it did seem to explain a lot.

"So?" said Ryoga, raising an eyebrow at him and sitting up, "What are you still doing here? Go away."

Ryoma smirked, "Hai, hai, Aniki."

* * *

><p>Ryoma was late.<p>

Sakuno leaned against the coaches' bench beside the tennis court and checked her phone's clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

_Maybe he didn't want to practice after school today. _She had told him that if he didn't want to come, that was OK. Then again, when did Ryoma not want to play tennis?

_Ten more minutes and I'll go home, _decided Sakuno, sitting back.

A tennis ball hit her on the head.

"Ite!" Sakuno, catching the ball and rubbing her head, "Where…?"

She heard a couple of voices from the next court over. But it was invisible from view due to a wall.

_Maybe some other people are practicing, _Sakuno thought, _I'd better return this to them. _

Standing up, she walked over to the next court, "Um, excuse me…? Eh?"

The court was empty, without a trace of anyone having been there.

"Um…" said Sakuno, looking around. No one was there. She looked down at the ball and turned it over in her hands. Was it a school ball or someone else's?

Then she noticed them: black ink characters written neatly on the ball's side.

'_3__rd__ Court'._

"Ryoma… kun?" wondered Sakuno, looking between the ball and the third court. Maybe this was some sort of tennis practice?

"Well, no harm in going," decided Sakuno. She walked back to pick up her tennis bag but stopped dead in front of it.

"This…" Sakuno crouched down and touched a luminous material poking out of her tennis bag. Beside her bag was another tennis ball. She picked it up. It had black ink letters on it as well, but in different handwriting so Sakuno guessed it wasn't Ryoma who wrote this one.

'_Get changed and go~'_

* * *

><p>Ryoma paced the court, trying to find some distraction to settle his nerves. It was bad enough that he accidentally hit Sakuno's head with the tennis ball because his hand was shaking so much but this was also the biggest confrontation he'd had without any outside help. At least in the Nationals, he'd had his tennis team cheering in the stands. But now he was alone.<p>

The earpiece had since been thrown in the bin and he would probably get yelled at by Atobe later but he wasn't particularly worried about that.

The latch on the gate clicked open and Ryoma abruptly stopped pacing.

"Ryoma kun?"

If he ran off the court now, maybe she'd think he was just a ghost.

_Just do it. _The same phrase repeated in Ryoma's head and he swallowed his nerves. He turned around, finding his voice surprisingly even, "Hey Ryuzaki—"

He almost choked.

Sakuno stood on the other half of the court, not two metres before him, looking the most beautiful he'd ever saw her.

Her dress was light and coloured the faintest rose pink, stopping just above her knee. A thin white sheer layer softly covered the skirt, catching the warm rays of light and making Sakuno's skin glow. The dress she'd worn before at the dinner seemed like nothing compared to this and Ryoma felt kind of stupid, still dressed in his tennis uniform.

Maybe this is what Nanako meant when she'd told him to 'just breathe when you see her'.

"Is it a little too much?" said Sakuno, blushing and looking down, lifting the corner of her skirt.

Just breathe, just breathe.

"No," Ryoma finally managed to get out. He smiled, "It's perfect."

Sakuno smiled and gave a relieved laugh, "Really?"

"Really."

There was a pause as Sakuno smiled, looking down at her dress. Then she lifted her head, the blush disappeared, "Why did you call me here?"

Ryoma raised his tennis racket, "We're playing tennis."

* * *

><p>"Eh? Right now?" said Sakuno, "But, I'm wearing a dress…"<p>

"I'll go easy," said Ryoma, smirking, "Your serve."

He tossed her a ball which she automatically caught.

"O-OK…" said Sakuno, praying she wouldn't damage this dress. Well, at least she could still run in her joggers since the dress didn't come with heels.

Sakuno stood at the baseline, bouncing the ball a couple of times, trying to focus her mind purely on the game and not 'what-if' situations like what if her skirt accidentally flips up.

_Calm down, Sakuno, girls wear dresses when they play tennis all the time… _Admittedly not a dress as delicate as this but still.

Suddenly something caught her eye; a hint of black ink on the tennis ball. She turned it around as she bounced it; seeing some characters written neatly in the same handwriting as the first ball.

'_I lied'._

Sakuno widened her eyes and looked up; opening her mouth but Ryoma cut her off.

"Whenever you're ready Ryuzaki," said Ryoma, the same smirk still on his face.

Sakuno blinked but shook her head, putting that thought to the back of her mind. She needed the practice now for the trials. Besides, she could always confront him later about this.

She served and Ryoma returned it, starting up a heated rally. Finally Sakuno got the point after a lucky drop shot.

Ryoma smiled approvingly, "Not bad."

They started rallying again, both pretty evenly matched but finally Sakuno won the game.

"It's your serve," Sakuno smiled, fairly proud of herself for lasting – and winning – the first game against Ryoma. The words were at the very back of her mind as she tried to win the second game, "I'll get the ball—"

"No, I've got one," smirked Ryoma, getting a new one out from his jacket pocket.

Sakuno got the first two points but Ryoma got a lucky shot in, making it 15-30. As Sakuno went to retrieve the ball, she noticed some more letters on the new ball.

'_I wasn't honest.'_

As her ball bounced just inside the baseline, Sakuno laughed in relief. They both had one game now.

"Your serve again," said Ryoma, throwing her another new ball. Almost immediately, Sakuno read the same black letters.

'_I'm sorry'._

She began to notice a pattern emerging. Each new game, Ryoma would get out a new ball and each one had a different message on it.

For the fourth game, the ball read: _'But still…'_

The fifth: _'I want you to know…' _

By the sixth game, Sakuno was practically itching with curiosity. But it was Ryoma's serve so she couldn't get the ball that easily.

Finally the game ended as Sakuno smashed the ball in. She was really tired by that point, especially running in a dress. But she was also smiling from the sense of fun that came from playing against Ryoma.

She sensed Ryoma walking towards the net. He held the sixth ball as he stood directly in front of the net. Unlike her though, he wasn't panting; due to training so much and playing much longer games, no doubt.

"Did you get all my messages?" he asked.

Sakuno slowed her breathing, taking longer breaths instead of erratic panting and nodded, "Yes. Well, except that one," she looked at the sixth ball.

Ryoma smiled and gave her the ball, "Turn around and read it."

Too curious to ask any questions, Sakuno did as he said.

'_I lied. I wasn't honest. I'm sorry. But still… I want you to know…"_

That was the message so far. Sakuno looked at the ball and almost fainted with shock. A little Ryoma face looked back at her; the little Ryoma face she drew.

But a small change had been made. A little speech bubble now came from the Ryoma head:

"I love you, Sakuno."

Sakuno jumped at Ryoma's voice in her ear and gave a little cry, blushing madly. Ryoma leaned back to his side of the net, smirking amusedly.

Sakuno stuttered madly, completely at a loss for words. She hadn't misheard right? But even if she had, here it was written on the tennis ball too! _'I love you, Sakuno'. Sakuno! _Her first name!

"And also," murmured Ryoma, taking her hands and pulling her to the net, directly in front of him, "Game, set and match, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Congratulations."

"T-Thank—" began Sakuno.

Ryoma kissed her. And just like that, all thought disappeared from Sakuno's mind. An arm found its way around her waist while the other stayed holding her hand. Sakuno's free hand lay on his arm while she returned his kiss.

Finally Sakuno pulled away, a hint of blush visible on her cheeks.

The sixth ball was lying on the ground from when Sakuno dropped it in surprise. Now she looked at it and back up to Ryoma, "Can I keep that?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryoma seemed somewhat out of it in a sort of daze. _Maybe he is tired from the tennis match? _Sakuno wondered.

Then a thought occurred to her and she stepped out of Ryoma's hold, "Wait a minute," she said.

Quickly going back to her tennis bag, she got out a spare ball and a black felt pen, quickly drawing on the blank ball. Then she walked around the court and picked up each of Ryoma's balls from the game.

"What are you doing?" said Ryoma when she walked back.

"Here," said Sakuno, giving him the first ball, followed by the second and third.

'_I lied'._

'_I wasn't honest'._

'_I'm sorry'._

"What have you ever lied about?" said Ryoma, looking at her.

Sakuno looked down somewhat guiltily, remembering the 'shutting-the-door-in-your-face' scenario. But it wasn't the time to talk about that just yet. Someday she'd tell him, just as he would tell her what exactly happened with his senpais in the first place.

"Someday," promised Sakuno as she handed him the fourth and fifth balls.

'_But still…'_

'_I want you to know…'_

Finally, she handed him the final ball, the one she'd drawn just then.

It was a little face of Sakuno, complete with matching braids and a little speech bubble.

She leaned forward and gave Ryoma a short peck on the lips, "I love you, Ryoma."

Sakuno giggled at the slight blush that coloured Ryoma's face.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryoma," laughed Sakuno.

"Your hair is still too long, Sakuno," retorted Ryoma, smiling.

It was an innocent, crazy and unpredictable love but hey, that was young love.

And Sakuno would be smiling the whole time through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished~~~ :D<strong>

**I was hesitant for so long before I FINALLY decided on what to write about~ There's a short epilogue after this that is based off the future pictures of Ryoma and Sakuno, but yeah, for the most part, 'Young Love' is complete~ **


	24. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty-Four: Epilogue

It took a few days for Sakuno to be accepted into the regulars team.

It took a month for Ryoga to disappear from the house and go to America again.

It took a year for Ryoma and Sakuno to finally tell each other what had happened when they were thirteen.

It took Ryoma almost three years to admit that he had used spy equipment in an attempt to tell Sakuno he liked her. Sakuno had then said, "So everyone heard everything that happened back then?" and Ryoma reluctantly replied, "Yeah, probably."

It took him five years to admit that he was jealous of Tooyama from Shintenhouji.

It took six years to save up a humongous fund to go to America.

It took eight years before the Seigaku team finally believed Sakuno was going out with Ryoma.

It took nine years for Ryoma to propose. Though they never got married or settled down yet; not until they both accomplished their dreams.

And as for Nanjiro and Sumire… well, they never stopped teasing them, even after almost ten years.

Sakuno walked along behind Ryoma, wondering if she should have worn a T-shirt instead of a pink blouse, skirt and boots. The American sun was warm, especially on good days like this. America was just as lively and exciting as Ryoma had told her, when they'd planned on coming here.

Ryoma turned around and waited for her to catch up. Kyoko, one of Karupin's daughters, paced around Ryoma's feet curiously.

"Come on, Sakuno or we'll be late for the game," said Ryoma, smiling. Ryoma's voice hadn't changed much over the years, maybe it was slightly deeper. What shocked Sakuno the most was his growth spurt; she supposed all the milk had finally paid off. Even wearing boots and walking beside him now, she only reached just above his shoulder. But his usual cool exterior and smirk never changed.

Finally, they reached the stadium, a large structure where only the pros made it through to. Ryoma smirked at it, anticipating the challenge.

Sakuno picked up Kyoko; she wasn't entirely sure animals were allowed in the stadium but Kyoko was small enough to be kept hidden from view.

"Good luck," said Sakuno softly, standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek, "I'll be cheering for you."

Ryoma ducked and brushed her lips with his, smirking, "Good luck during your game too."

Ryoma lifted a hand, holding a tennis ball, the same tennis ball from ten years ago with Sakuno's little face and message still intact on it, "Still true, right?"

Sakuno just smiled and met his lips again by way of answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all the readers of 'Young Love', for all your comments, constructive criticism and corrections to improve my writing~ I hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully I'll hear from you again soon~~ :D <strong>


End file.
